


A Casa Stark

by ig88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ig88/pseuds/ig88
Summary: Depois da Longa Noite, a Casa Stark se levanta para se tornarem reis e dominarem o Norte junto a sua raça; resistem por milhares de anos aos mais variados inimigos se tornando poderosos em todas as esferas da sociedade até que um inimigo antigo e poderoso volta e eles tem que deixar diferenças de lado e se aliar a velhos inimigos para derrotá-los.





	1. Chapter 1

Para o caso de encontrar palavras que não estão com significados no texto, aqui vai um pequeno dicionário.

\- Mitologia

Ylin Valon – A Suprema Luz, o deus supremo de tudo.  
Ylin Myrkurn – A Suprema Escuridão, o deus supremo de tudo.

. Astrologia

Somlyser – Aquele que brilha; também é reconhecido como estrela.  
Villfaren – Aquele que vaga; também significa planetas.  
Maavijord - Terra De Maavi, o planeta que os deuses batizaram.  
Luotain - Lua, satélite, este que passou a ser chamado de Manen.

. Antigos Deuses

Evig Maavi – Eterna Mãe Terra; Evig é um título para Maavi.  
Evig Farbell – Eterno Pai Iluminado, além de intitular ele, Maavi e seus irmãos da Raça Dos Deuses.  
Evig Aurinko - Eterno Sol; protetor do sol e da luz, responsável pelas marés.  
Evig Manen - Eterna Lua, protetora da lua e guia pela escuridão, responsável pelas marés.  
Evig Uthaf - Eterno Mar, Deus Dos Mares.  
Evig Krig - Eterno Guerreiro, o Deus da Guerra, guerreiro habilidoso, estrategista ímpar, implacável.  
Evig Videna - Eterna Sabedoria; Deusa Do Conhecimento, Sabedoria, Pensamento.  
Evig Edinia - Eterna Floresta; Deusa Das Florestas, Animais, Plantas, Campos.  
Evig Raken - Eterno Construtor, Deus Construtor, Protetor Do Pensamento e Da Criatividade e Do Pensamento Livre.  
Evig Merker - Eterno Na Morte, o Deus Da Morte, Protetor Do Mundo Dos Mortos.

Maanbörn - Filhos Da Terra, nascidos em Maavijord, os próprios Filhos De Maavi.

R’hllor - Também conhecido como o Senhor da Luz, o Coração de Fogo, o Deus da Chama e da Sombra, é um deus proeminente na Essos, Seu símbolo é um coração ardente.  
Eslka – A Deusa Do Amor e Da Paixão, do Matrimônio.  
Verinia – A Deusa Do Vento.  
Kraber – O Deus Dos Céus, de todos os céus.  
Liketta – A Deusa Das Ondas, Dos Movimentos Dos Mares.  
Stormur – O Deus das Tempestades, filho de Kraber e Liketta.  
Rhoyne – A Deusa Dos Rios.  
Skilpadde – O Deus Tartaruga, responsável pela vida dos rios.  
Krabbye – O Deus Caranguejo, responsável pelas vidas nos rios; assim briga com Skilpadde por essa posição.  
Stranky – O Deus das Festas, Comemorações, da Felicidade.  
Dybehaf – O Deus Afogado, aquele que controla os pontos mais profundos dos oceanos.  
Tuhall – O Deus da Morte, Escuridão, Frio E Gelo, O Grande Outro.

. Seres

Lifantré – Árvore Viva, mais tarde seria reconhecida como as Crianças Da Floresta.  
Hár Lifantré – O Chefe das crianças; Alta Árvore Viva.

. Língua

Essian – A língua comum, uma segunda língua para todos os povos diferentes em linguagem e costumes possam se comunicar; corresponde ao inglês.

. Nomeações

Makki – A raça que ficou reconhecida como os Primeiros Homens; os makkinianos.  
Kherren – Homem guerreiro, Kher - Título dado aos soldados que se destacam acima dos demais, mais tarde se equivaleu a Cavaleiro para os Ândalos.  
Rytteren – Mulher guerreira, Rytt – Título dado a soldados mulheres que se destacam acima dos demais.  
Soldat – Soldado comum.  
Krie – O Rei, nomeação da língua dos primeiros homens.  
Riahn – A Rainha, nomeação na língua dos primeiros homens.  
Kriegano – Significa “reinado”.  
Meri – Significa “mar”.  
Skog – Significa “floresta”.

AE (Antes De Essian)  
DE (Depois De Essian)

ALN (Antes Da Longa Noite)  
DLN (Depois Da Longa Noite)

Skymir – Metal Do Céu.  
Makrill – Metal encontrado pela Raça Makki. Os Primeiros Homens.

Brandon Stark, O Construtor foi um homem à frente de seu tempo, visionário e cheio de ideias, deixou os seus pensamentos, sua história, suas ideias, suas conquistas em livros para os seus descendentes assim criando um costume em que todos os reis escrevam a sua vida em livros que ficou conhecida como a Coleção Do Reis Do Inverno, muitas de suas ideias foram implantadas durante o seu governo:

. Hamarverkad (Martelo E Pergaminho) – Brandon Stark, o Construtor, criou essa ordem quando estabeleceu seu reinado, reunindo as mentes mais inteligentes e mais dispostas a aprender e descobrir novos conhecimentos; é isso em que ordem procura em novos membros “Disposto A Aprender E A Descobrir Um Novo Saber”; seu objetivo é garantir que o “Conhecimento E Cultura Makkiniana Não Seja Esquecido”; além de “Ensinar Os Próximos A Nascerem”; construindo a sua sede em Wintertown onde foi construído um grande complexo em que o conhecimento foi colocado em pergaminho para ser conservado, restaurado e quando não possível transcrito em um pergaminho mais novo; além de preservar o conhecimento, o complexo também serviu para ensinar a todos os homens, mulheres e crianças do Norte para as mais variadas funções, desde militar, gerenciamento e até novos membros da ordem; a ordem responde a Casa Stark e o voto que tomam é para manter a verdade dos fatos que viram; não alterar, não inventar; somente esse que conta quando o Construtor criou a ordem, mais tarde os seus descendentes criaram a Hus Addysg (Casa De Educação).  
O complexo se chama Kirjasto (Biblioteca), um lugar onde todo o conhecimento é guardado e preservado, um lugar onde esse conhecimento é ensinado a todos dentro do Norte não importa o status social; um lugar onde aprendem a lutar, os membros se autodenomina de Precep (Mestre) e o líder da ordem se denomina Stor Precep (Grande Mestre), se vestem de cinza com o símbolo de sua ordem estampado nelas e são livres do celibatário, podem ter filhos, família, posses; sua bandeira é de fundo branco com um círculo de borda negra com um pergaminho aberto com um martelo em cima dele no centro, abaixo da figura central está escrito “Hamarverkad”.

. Ansatte (Cajado) - Uma ordem criada pela Linha De Cay, reunindo os Praester (Sacerdotes) e Praestinder (Sacerdotisas), homens e mulheres voltadas para a prática de magia, Vaihtonahat (Troca Peles), Wargs (Troca peles com lobos e cachorros), Graendraumar (Sonhos Verdes), Graenmadur (Homem Verde), com a condição de treiná-los, de praticar os ritos religiosos que acontecem diante da Represeiro, cuidar deles, a todos eles foram concedidos uma parcela do poder dos deuses, defendem a Antiga Fé e sempre estão vigilantes a qualquer mal que surja que possa ameaçar o mundo dos homens, não levam votos de castidade e somente juram proteger a fé e o mundo dos homens, o líder da ordem é o Höj Staff (Alto Cajado), seu símbolo é um Represeiro com a face séria em um círculo dourado em um fundo branco, se vestem de verde com o símbolo da ordem presente e os Praesters e Praestinders carregam um cajado com um a pedra transparente, sua sede construída em Wintertown, um complexo feito de pedra retangular com três andares com uma grande torre no centro que se chama Beskyttelse (Proteção), seu nome se dá ao fato que o lugar é protegido de todas as maneiras de qualquer força maligna.

. Fyrsta Look (Primeiro Olhos) – A concepção veio de Brandon Stark, O Construtor; construir torres de pedra para a observação nas bordas de suas terras para vigiar a marchar de exércitos inimigos, dotou essas torres com muros altos de pedra e limitou a ocupação para cem pessoas, homens e mulheres fazendo esses lugares funcionarem como um castelo normal; quando ocorria uma invasão, essas torres mandavam uma mensagem de aviso para Winterfell e logo seguindo o treinamento deixavam a torre sem nenhum recurso para o inimigo e então começaram a praticar o que foi chamado de Guerra Das Sombras, onde usando tudo disponível a eles causavam estragos no exército inimigo dando tempo para Winterfell reunir as suas forças e expulsar os inimigos, mais tarde os Fyrsta Look foram construídas dentro das terras do Rei Do Inverno para serem bases para as patrulhas e ajudar a proteger o povo; os Fyrsta Look poderiam prosperar para se tornarem vilas ou até mesmo cidades com o passar do tempo, Fyrsta Look são comandadas pelos Vetur Hermenn (Soldados Do Inverno).

. Vetur Hermenn (Soldados Do Inverno) – Homens e mulheres treinadas ao máximo e se tornarem comandantes dos Fyrsta Look, assumem também os postos de comandantes do exército, podem assumir como Mestre Das Armas de um castelo, Comandantes Da Patrulha Da Cidade ou Vilas, seu centro de treinamento e sede principal está em Wintertown; um quartel murado ostentando a bandeira de sua ordem, uma espada negra apontada para cima sobre um campo branco, se destaca por usar uma armadura completa da cor azul quando vão a guerra e quando estão com couros, usam um broche pequeno, redondo branco com uma espada negra no centro, mais tarde; associados aos cavaleiros da cultura Andal.

. Fyrsta Sverd Vetur (Primeira Espada Do Inverno) – Título criado para o Construtor para o homem que comandaria a defesa e a proteção das terras do reino, ir ao lado do rei nas guerras, proteger o Reino Do Norte e expulsar qualquer inimigo, assumir qualquer ameaça, seja em aberto ou em segredo; é o comandante principal dos Verge (Guardiões); sua armadura é branca com runas douradas desenhadas na armadura e duas cabeças de lobo rosnando desenhado no peitoral da armadura, capa preta.

. Verge (Guardião) – Grupo de soldados de elite, os melhores soldados, treinados além dos limites, seu comando principal está no Fyrsta Sverd Vetur; sua sede está em Wintertown em um quartel murado com a bandeira o alto, o símbolo, um escudo de madeira negra com um Represeiro vermelho sobre um fundo branco, sua identificação é de usar a uma armadura branca com desenhos de runas douradas e com um único desenho da cabeça de um lobo rosnando no peitoral no lado esquerdo, colocados para protegerem a Casa Stark.

. Vakter (Patrulheiros) – Nas cidades, vilas e nos campos, homens e mulheres responsáveis para vigiar e garantir a segurança do povo, cada senhor pode formar os Vakter sendo comandados pelos Vetur Hermenn.

. Skuggimyrkur (Sombra E Escuridão) – Uma ordem com um único propósito, espionagem, recolha de informações, sabotagem, sequestro, assassinato secreto, neutralizar inimigos que ninguém poderia saber de dentro e fora do Norte, sem símbolo, sem rosto.

. Bankinnís (Banco De Gelo) – Inicialmente começou como a Husvaihto (Casa De Troca), a cunhagem de moedas ainda estava no seu primitivo e a troca de bens ainda era usado e a Husvaihto foi o começo de uma organização, as pessoas quando trocavam os seus produtos recebiam um papel; Bréfvaihto (Carta De Troca) que afirma oficialmente que a troca tinha sido feita; com Brandon Stark, O Construtor passou a ser Husmynt (Casa Da Moeda) e as coisas passaram a funcionar em trocar moedas de bronze pelos produtos, a Bréfvaihto ainda passou a valer, mas, agora como uma garantia para receber as moedas pelo negócio feito quando quisesse, somente durante a Era Da Unificação Do Norte é que passou a receber o nome de Bankinnís Nordur (Banco De Gelo Do Norte) ou simplesmente Bankinn Nordur (Banco Do Norte); agora com a cunhagem de moedas de ouro, prata e bronze e de guardar a riqueza do Norte e de seu povo, sua sede está em Wintertown, recebeu esse nome devido a muitos negócios serem feitos sentados em bancos, sua bandeira é um fundo branco com um círculo dourado no centro com uma espada vermelha apontada para baixo dentro do círculo, as letras “B” e “N” juntas da cor negra em cima da espada.

A Bandeira Da Unificação Do Norte – Durante a unificação do Norte ela foi levantada no ponto mais alto pela Casa Stark, inicialmente idealizada por Brandon Stark, O Construtor; a bandeira possui três faixas horizontais, a primeira que também a de cima é azul escura, a do meio é branca e a de baixo é verde, no centro estão duas espadas com lâminas cruzadas douradas apontadas para cima com um lobo negro correndo ao vento entre as espadas e no fundo branco.

A Song Of Ice And Fire

 

Game Of Thrones

 

A Casa Stark

 

Capítulo 1  
Onde Tudo Começou

 

\- O Tempo Não Começou A Ser Contado.

 

Antes de tudo; antes de qualquer coisa, não havia nada, apenas a luz e a escuridão; nunca um equilíbrio, apenas dois seres; feito de luz e escuridão, sem nomes e sem se encontrar; talvez porque viviam em dimensões separadas; sozinhos, mas, em algum momento, os dois se tornaram conscientes da existência um do outro e atravessando dimensões eles se encontraram e o encontro causou uma enorme explosão que nunca mais seria vista na existência e dessa explosão muita coisa se formou e a luz e a escuridão entraram em equilíbrio e em seguida eles tinham o conhecimento de criar coisas; de criar vida e tirá-la como se fosse nada e a eles se deram nomes para assim se tornarem iguais e diferentes, irmãos; a luz se chamou de Ylin Valon e a escuridão se chamou de Ylin Myrkurn e então passaram a criar outros seres; seus filhos, tão iguais assim como tão diferentes deles mesmo e os seus filhos lhe deram o título de Ylin; eles eram os Supremos.

 

\- O Tempo É Contado.

 

Valon e Myrkurn viram o tempo a ser contado; eles sentiram e assim como as suas criações; os supremos se recusaram a intervir em qualquer coisa na vida de seus filhos, por isso, assistiram presos a suas promessas divinas seus filhos lutarem uns contra os outros, o motivo? Por mais poder; conflitos de ideias, formas de governar o universo criado pelo encontro dos Supremos; claramente o motivo foi à mistura desses fatores; mundos que se formaram foram destruídos e outros mundos surgiram e essa guerra durou milhares de anos até que tudo acabou; partidários que venceram a guerra exilaram os derrotados para a borda do universo os prendendo lá; não, eles não podiam matar os seus próprios irmãos, não conseguiriam.  
O tempo passou enquanto o universo se formava diante dos Supremos e os seus filhos; esses que curaram de suas feridas da guerra que parecia eterna para eles; então se separaram; alguns dos filhos dos Supremos foram para vários pontos do universo, outros atravessaram para outras dimensões levando os derrotados da Guerra Eterna, assim não teriam a força que tiveram quando se juntaram; um grupo em especial se dirigiu para um sistema que teve uma que eles chamaram de Somlyser, “aquele que brilha”; central, forte e brilhando intensamente com nove massas que giravam ao seu redor, todas elas tinham um centro que atraia material no qual eles chamaram de Villfaren; “aqueles que vagam”; alguns eram sólidos, outros feitos de gás; todos eles; os filhos dos Supremos foram atraídos para um villfaren sólido ao qual impressionantemente encontraram de forma estável, com vida além deles; eles sentiram o poder que esse villfaren tinha, eles pousaram sem problemas no solo desses villfaren surpresos com a diversidade de vida que tinha, até que um ser surgiu na frente deles, não falava, apenas olhou para cada um deles, logo notaram que esse ser tinha o mesmo nível de poder deles, rapidamente se aproximou do mais forte e o beijou; foi uma surpresa para todos os filhos dos Supremos, mas, quando o beijo havia acabado esse ser começou a falar a mesma linguagem que eles e eles haviam entendido tudo.  
Ela, precisamente se nomeou como Maavi, a Mãe Terra, ela imortal da passagem do tempo e da morte, mas, suas criações são mortais; algumas delas; outras são imortais da passagem do tempo, mas, não da morte; assim como os Supremos e seus filhos; dois pés, pernas longas e torneadas, barriga definida, quadris largos, seios grandes, dois braços, duas mãos, sua pele clara, sua cabeça em forma de coração, olhos vermelhos com o desenho da íris dourada e a pupila no centro dourada; entre a pupila e a íris tinha a cor vermelha, seus cabelos negros como a mais escura noite, longos até a altura do quadril, lisos; logo aquele que a beijou a chamou de Evig Maavi e ele se chamou de Farbell e assim adotando para ele e os seus irmão o título de Evig.

 

\- O Tempo Dos Deuses.

 

A Era Dos Deuses começou, a partir do momento que Farbell se auto intitulou uma nova era começou nesse planeta em que chamaram de Maavijord; tanto Farbell e Maavi perceberam que os outros seres precisavam de seus nomes, Maavi viu que Farbell começou a mudar sua forma, antes feito totalmente de luz ele começou a sumir uma forma oposta a ela e ao mesmo tempo igual a ela, pernas, braços, mãos, cabeça, tronco, agora ele estava alto, com músculos definidos por todo o seu corpo, olhos azuis brilhantes, cabelo preto como o céu, assim como ela e algo entre as suas pernas que Maavi mais tarde descobriria; quanto aos nomes, Farbell logo tratou de cuidar disso, ele se virou para dois de seus irmãos, eles tão próximos um do outro e ao mesmo tempo tão opostos; Farbell olhou para o Somlyser que iluminava o Maavijord, ele apontou para um dos irmãos e o chamou de Aurinko dando o título de Evig Aurinko o Deus De Somlyser, ao qual seria chamado por seu nome, ele seria responsável por cuidar para que o Somlyser sempre se estivesse iluminando o villfaren e o sistema.  
Aurinko começou a mudar, ficando parecido com Farbell, mas, seus cabelos dourados como o Somlyser, então Maavi se aproximou do outro que estava ao lado de Aurinko e lhe chamou de Manen e dando o título de Evig Manen, e Maavi explicou que villfaren segue um ciclo de luz e escuridão para sempre estar em equilíbrio e que havia um luotain e que a partir de agora receberia o nome de Manen e que deveria ser protegido e que ambos, Aurinko e Manen mudam as marés das águas do imenso oceano que havia em sua casa e agora a casa deles; Maavi mostrou a Manen para eles e logo Evig Manen assumiu a forma muito parecida com Maavi, mas, os olhos cinza como a lua e seus cabelos brancos como o brilho que a lua manda para o planeta.  
Farbell se virou para outro de seu irmão e o chamou de Uthaf dando-lhe o título de Evig Uthaf o Deus Dos Oceanos, Mares e Protetor De Meri, assim como chamou essas grandes extensões de água; ao qual trabalharia ao lado de Aurinko e Manen para manter essas águas sempre em movimento e sempre se renovando, ele aceitou e logo mudou a sua forma se parecendo mais com Farbell, mas, os seus cabelos longos assanhados como se estivesse sempre ao sabor do vento, logo os outros deuses passou a se nomear, ele conheceram Krig, Evig Krig, de seus irmãos, Farbell o viu como o mais feroz dos lutadores na guerra que eles estiveram e tendo algumas semelhanças com ele, mas, havia algumas diferenças também, seus olhos, vermelha do sangue, como Maavi explicou que algumas de suas criações tinham sangue vermelho, ele é o Deus Da Guerra, Da Estratégia.  
Um dos irmãos de Farbell começou a mudar de forma assumindo a figura feminina, ela se chamou de Videna; Evig Videna, a Protetora Do Conhecimento, Da Sabedoria e Do Pensamento dos deuses e de qualquer outra criatura criada e a ser criada; outra surgiu, uma figura feminina com curvas abundantes, Edinia; Evig Edinia, a Deusa Das Florestas, Do Campo, Dos Animais e Das Plantas e então temos Raken; Evig Raken o Deus Construtor, Protetor Do pensamento e Da Criatividade; então finalmente o último dos irmãos de Farbell se aproximou e se proclamou Merke; Evig Merke, o Deus Da Morte e o Controlador Da Vida E Da Morte e Protetor Do Mundo Dos Mortos.  
Farbell estava feliz que seus irmãos estavam nomeados, agora, eles teriam que encontrar um lugar para morar, para criar, para viver; um lugar onde eles assistiriam as suas criações e quando o mal surgisse, eles estariam prontos para guiá-los, mas, não é para acontecer, pelo menos no momento, houve algumas criações de Maavi que não estavam satisfeitos pelo surgimento desses seres vindos dos céus e não nasceram na terra, um deles, imortal e poderoso foi mais vocal sobre isso, ele tinha as palavras certas e convenceu os seus irmãos e irmãs e juntos se chamaram de Maanbörn e lançaram um ataque contra esses deuses, surpresos, fugiram; especialmente Maavi ao qual ela também foi atacada pelo líder dos Maanbörn, eles que tinham os poderes da terra, de cada elemento existente e que poderia ser criado; inicialmente tinham conseguido sucesso, mas, os deuses contra atacaram; a vantagem deles é Maavi que os havia ensinado sobre cada um dos seus filhos; a batalha escureceu os céus, ondas gigantescas atingiram a terra, terremotos poderosos partiram a terra ao meio, ventos poderosos castigavam toda terra e então a batalha chegou ao um impasse e eles recuaram, mas, a Guerra Dos Deuses havia começado.

 

\- A Guerra Dos Deuses.

 

Houve mais duas batalhas parecidas com a primeira em devastação e choques de poder, infelizmente para os Maanbörn sofreram muitas perdas, tanto eles e os deuses podem ser imortais, mas, se lutarem contra outros seres que estão em seu próprio nível ou superior podem ser mortos; ou simplificando, somente deuses podem matar deuses e os deuses com o comando de Farbell, a estratégia de Krig colocou a mão superior nessa guerra, até que os Maanbörn recuaram; isso deu tempo para os deuses encontrarem um lugar no céu e construírem a sua morada e de que cada deus pudesse contribuir para que o próximo ataque pudesse vencer de vez; combates um a um ocorriam em intervalos de tempo aleatórios e foi em um desses combates que Manen lutou contra um Maanbörn que exercia o poder da chama e então por um momento ele colocou a mão superior sobre a deusa e iria matá-la, mas, para a surpresa dela, ele não conseguiu; ela em dúvida, curiosa queria saber por que, ele inicialmente não fez nada, mas, também não respondeu, mas, olhando para os olhos claros de Manen, a profundidade deles, a beleza tanto exterior quanto interior; ele não pode resistir e disse a ela que desde que a viu pela primeira vez se apaixonara e passou a amá-la, que esse sentimento é tão forte que desde daquele dia se sentia mais poderoso, o seu amor por Manen estava alimentando as suas chamas mais fortes.  
Manen não fez nada inicialmente, mas, aquele Maanbörn que parecia exercer o poder o elemento do fogo lhe estava interessando e passou a conhecê-lo, a conviver com ele e em cada aspecto gostava cada vez mais dele até que percebeu que o tempo havia passado sem eles ligarem para o que acontecia ou o que estava prestes a acontecer e sob o brilhar da lua e a iluminação do fogo da fogueira ela percebeu que ele era uma luz sobre a escuridão ao qual ela pertencia e que seu fogo dava mais luz a sua lua e então eles se beijaram e ele disse o seu nome; R’hllor. Logo R’hllor se tornou um ponto de virada na guerra, ele começou a falar nas costas de seu irmão e começou a convencer outros deuses a desertarem e acabar com essa guerra sem sentido de uma vez; ele trouxe Eslka que representa o amor e a paixão, Verinia que representa os ventos e seu poder destrutivo e a capacidade de viajar por todos os lugares; ela acabou se casando com Uthaf por amor; com Verinia veio o seu irmão Kraber, o protetor dos céus e sua esposa Liketta, a protetora das ondas e com eles o seu filho Stormur, o fazedor de tempestades e o mais novo dos Maanbörn, Dybehaf, que ele controla os pontos mais baixos dos oceanos, Rhoyne a protetora dos rios e seu filho Skilpadde que estava responsável pelas vidas dos rios e sua manutenção junto com Krabbye que também é responsável pela vida dos rios e pela manutenção deste e mais alguns outros Maanbörn e criaturas e com os planos feitos o ataque foi lançado; todos aqueles contra a aliança morreram, menos o líder, aquele que começou tudo, indignado e em sua raiva absorveu parte dos poderes daqueles que caíram sob o seu comando, jurando vingança, ele fugiu e verdadeiramente ele se tornou incapaz de ser encontrado; seu nome que ele proferiu para que todos em todo o mundo ouvissem; Tuhall, aquele que carrega o frio e a morte e ele jurou vingança especialmente a R’hllor.  
Eles reconstruíram o mundo, a vida voltou para o planeta, animal e vegetal, eles fizeram com a certeza que criariam mais seres e antes que saíssem para suas moradas para descansar da guerra, eles criaram mais um ser, o Lifantré, mais tarde eles seriam reconhecidos com os Filhos Da Floresta, os deuses garantiram que toda a vida do planeta seria protegida e assim como eles manteriam o equilíbrio e assim eles partiram para as suas moradas, para descansar da guerra e assim deixar que a vida no planeta segue em frente sem os deuses interferirem; foi mais um convencimento de Farbell em deixar que os seres vivessem nesse planeta sem a interferência dos deuses, todos eles concordaram, talvez por curiosidade ou por pensar na próxima criação em como ela seria; por tudo isso os lifantrianos seguiram as ordens dos deuses e se espalharam pelo mundo garantindo que a vida e os seres vivessem em equilíbrio; o equilíbrio da vida e da morte e a sobrevivência do mais forte contra a o mais fraco.  
Foi nessa era que Tuhall lançou o seu poder sobre o planeta transformando a terra, o mar, e os céus em um inverno longo, umas eras de gelo que lentamente começou a matar todos os seres, infelizmente os deuses estavam fracas por causa da guerra e limitados puderam garantir que várias espécies pudessem sobreviver, quando essa Era De Gelo acabou a vida se reconstruí e voltou ao normal; os deuses descansaram por um período de trezentos ciclos; trezentas rotações do planeta em torno do sol e então eles começaram a criar, um ser a sua imagem e semelhança; muito tentativas; muitas evoluções; queriam tempo para pensar sobre esse ser que criariam até que finalmente eles tinham o que queriam; um homem e uma mulher e eles habitariam em conjunto com as outras vidas que haviam criado.

 

\- A Era Dos Homens

. 20.000 Anos

 

A vida humana começou, junto com a criação final havia as outras criações que foram as tentativas dos deuses na criação do homem e da mulher, inicialmente não tinham nenhum contato e estavam aprendendo a sobreviver, o básico ainda estava sendo descoberto; a necessidade de sobrevivência em desespero move a criatura dos deuses para descobrir novos meios de superar todas as adversidades, sobreviver, se reproduzir e continuar a sua espécie e assim segue pelos incontáveis anos de luta, de perda chegando ao ponto de quase a criação final dos deuses ser perdida e certamente obrigar os próprios deuses a começar de novo, mas, a espécie continuou, cresceu. Tudo isso durou dois mil anos de luta, era de gelo e até mesmo a guerra entre eles mesmos, mas, então ela se espalhou pelo mundo das mais diversas maneiras, por terra e pela água e como tal passaram de simples coletores e nômades para se estabelecerem em aglomerados e passaram a cultivar e a domesticar animais e aperfeiçoar as armas; as tribos surgiram no mundo e elas passaram a guerrear entre si pelos mais variados motivos, mas, todos motivados pela sobrevivência e isso duraram por mais mil anos.

 

. 17.000 Anos

 

Os deuses surgiram para os humanos, nesse contexto não somente havia mais os deuses primordiais que criaram os humanos, mas, outros deuses de mais variados panteões que se espalharam pelo mundo e encontrou a humanidade se diferenciando em raças e a eles, os humanos, os deuses surgiram e foram dados presentes, mas, foi aos deuses primordiais que escolheram a Raça Makki e deram o poder da magia, de ser troca peles, de terem sonhos verdes e foram instruídos ao lado dos Lifantré ou as Crianças Da Floresta a usarem para crescerem e ajudar uns aos outros, a serem unidos já que vieram dos mesmos antepassados, esses homens e mulheres com poder cresceram em números e influência sobre os chefes de tribos; o poder que eles criaram e adquiriram cresceu ao longo dos anos, aliado ao fato que eles podiam deixar filhos para passar o que aprenderam surgindo famílias poderosas que logo estavam comandando essas tribos.  
Logo essas famílias ficaram ambiciosas em ter mais poder e mais influência e pelos próximos anos seguiram em adquirir mais conhecimento e mais influência ao ponto de se espalharem por outras tribos suplantando as famílias mais fracas, desse ponto, a tribo que tivesse o melhor conhecimento de trazer mais poder para si mesmo não correria o risco de ter outra família poderosa comandando de forma opressiva a eles, foi uma época de criação, invenção o do florescimento do conhecimento, foi uma época em que cada tribo manteve cada criação e cada descoberta dentro da própria tribo e isso levou as outras tribos a encontrar meios inventivos de adquirir esse conhecimento para fortalecer as suas tribos, de fato, nenhuma das tribos se atreviam a pegar em armas e ir de fato para a guerra de verdade, os Graendraumar (Sonhos Verdes) logo saberiam as intenções antes mesmo de pensarem em pegar em armas e por isso a guerra entre as tribos se resumiu as tentativas de cada uma roubar o conhecimento da outra.  
Isso durou por muitos anos até que nasceu um homem, seu poder como Praester (Sacerdote) logo se mostrou imenso e uma dádiva que foi agradecida aos deuses por ele nascer em sua tribo, esse poder e a ele foi dado um nome, Esseian em homenagem a tribo ao qual nasceu, Esseson; ele cresceu e se tornou cada vez mais poderoso, inteligente, criou muito conhecimento e novos conceitos para a sua tribo que foram muito bem usados, conquistou seguidores com suas palavras e personalidade e quando o chefe da tribo morreu e seu filho estava pronto para suceder, Esseian com apoio esmagador do povo tomou o comando da tribo e matou a família reinante, assim teve espaço para colocar tudo o que aprendeu e descobriu a seu favor e de sua tribo a qual ele amava muito.  
Essian tinha o poder de bloquear o poder de sonho dos Sonhos Verdes e assim, silenciosamente desferiu ataques precisos e poderosos que as tribos atacadas e logo se renderam ao poder da Tribo Esseson, Essian logo com suas palavras conquistou as mentes dos derrotados e eles lhe juraram fidelidade eterna e assim aconteceu com cada tribo que Essian julgou para conquistar imediatamente antes que outras tribos poderosas descobrissem e viessem com os seus soldados, durou dois anos de planos e golpes certeiros nas tribos vizinhas e Essian tinha conquistado o norte e a parte central das tribos existentes e quando ele movimentou as suas forças para o sul, infelizmente não foi em silêncio, a parte leste das tribos descobriu e logo se uniram movimentado soldados contra o império crescente de Essian, mas, ele inteligente a cada conquista tratou de consolidar o seu poder, implementar os seus métodos de treinamento, os seus desenvolvimentos e suas ideias que deram certo na sua tribo original; com homens e mulheres bem treinados e bem equipados, Essian comandando o Império Esseson levou o seu exército contra a Aliança De Todos e em uma única batalha, a Batalha Do Passo De Pedra nas Montanhas Dos Ossos com o seu poder máximo o Império Esseson derrotou o inimigo.

\- O Império De Essos

. Ano 1 D.E. (Depois De Essian)

 

O dia seguinte da vitória e da conquista, o Imperador Essian estabeleceu como o ano 1 do calendário de seu império. Essian logo se retirou do campo de batalha para descansar deixando com os seus generais de confiança para terminar o seu trabalho, um ano de batalhas e conquistas e a parte leste das terras era sua, uma grande terra, um continente que levou mais de sete anos para consolidar o seu poder, sua liderança, para colocar as suas ideias que trouxeram a grandeza para o continente e deram ao povo a condição de que ele os conquistou para compartilhar as suas descobertas, invenções e melhorias para todos. Isso convenceu a todos, então ele deu um nome, Essos, o Continente Essos, o Império Essos e com sua inteligência além de pessoas que pensavam como ele fez grandes descobertas, cidades brotaram por todo o continente, portos foram construídos para navegar e facilitar o comércio, criações para melhorar a vida de todos surgiram pelos anos, estradas, postos, exércitos bem treinados de homens e mulheres e diversas coisas, criadas, pesquisadas e descobertas, Essian governou por cinquenta anos e ele foi um governante inesquecível, teve um bom casamento e lindos filhos, mas, ao longo dos anos eles morreram e Essian temendo que tudo o que construiu fosse quebrado e as terras divididos por ambiciosos e por revoltas que há muitos anos tentam desestabilizar o seu governo recorreu a algo que havia criado e que jurou nunca usar, um ritual para viver para sempre, juventude eterna, um ritual para a imortalidade.  
A imortalidade foi o que ele alcançou e à medida que o tempo passava, Essian passou a ser cada vez mais implacável com as revoltas contra o seu governo, restringia cada vez mais a liberdade da população, mais controle sobre a riqueza, sobre o conhecimento e sobre a informação; chegou ao um ponto que o governo do Rei Essian ditava cada aspecto da vida de cada um dentro de seu reino; o termo Ditador surgiu para definir exatamente o que Essian estava fazendo; ele fez isso por dois mil anos e chegou ao ponto que sua magia estava corrupta e corrompendo os seus seguidores mais fiéis, mas, ele sendo muito poderoso e inteligente praticamente tornava impossível derrotá-lo, ao menos se surgisse alguém tão ou mais poderoso do que ele, mas, ao longo dos tempos, eles aprenderam que a magia tem que sempre estar em equilíbrio, se não estivesse, a própria magia poderia resolver isso ou seria aqueles que a praticam resolveriam, Essian corrompeu a sua magia ao lado escuro e agora seria necessário colocá-la em equilíbrio.

. Ano 2.117 D.E.

Nasceu Cay, um jovem notavelmente poderoso na magia, à medida que cresceu sofrendo com o governo profano de Essian ele se juntou a Resistência tentando encontrar um jeito de acabar com o Rei De Essos para sempre, à medida que a maldade de Essian crescia, o seu reino declinava, talvez, também, seja pelo fato que ele mudou as coisas de tal forma que foi contra tudo o que a Raça Makki acreditava de princípios; Essian passou esses muitos anos tentando mudar isso e ninguém estava gostando, talvez também o modelo de negócios ficasse velho demais, as leis ficaram velhas demais também, o movimento da Resistência crescia e Cay estava chegando à liderança; em breve o que se tornou um movimento obscuro logo ganhou luz e virou uma guerra civil aberta.  
A Guerra Civil Da Libertação durou vários anos, a Resistência começou perdendo nos primeiros anos, mas, um fator no lado do Reino De Essos foi decisivo para a virada e a Resistência começar a ganhar, todas as decisões relacionadas ao exército, movimentos de tropas e outras coisas somente seria tomado por Essian e ninguém mais, a cada ordem dada demorava certo tempo para ser passada para os oficiais e esse tempo se tornou muito importante para a Resistência, claro que ela tinha um comando central, mas, ela dava certa liberdade aos seus oficiais para tomarem a decisão sem precisar consultar o Comando Central em alguns casos; o Líder Cay junto com os outros praticantes de magia conseguiu a resposta para reverter à imortalidade do Rei Essian e assim terminar com o reinado de terror e loucura de uma vez por todas.  
A batalha final teve início e a aliança de todos contra o Rei Essian atacou a sua capital, Essiones, uma luta intensa por casa, rua mansão e parede da cidade que durou dias, os gritos, o cheiro de sangue e fumaça e fogo logo consumiram a cidade, mas, o centro da cidade foi destruído no combate entre Cay e Essian, mas, ao final da batalha, todos assistiram Essian ser derrotado, seu corpo se transformando em pó e sua presença sumindo da face da terra. Então eles puderam comemorar, estavam livres.

. Ano 2.163 D.E.

O Império Essos desmoronou, em todos os lugares estavam devastados, fome e doenças consumiam a população, roubo, estrupo, caos tomavam conta de todos; ninguém mais tinha condições de dizer qual caminho seguir, acostumados a serem ditos o que fazer com suas vidas agora se viam ter que tomar as próprias decisões, a Resistência não sabia o que fazer a seguir, eles tinham as ideias e planos de derrubar o império, mas, nunca de fazer depois disso, todos estavam no escuro e o Continente Essos ameaçado de entrar na escuridão que poderia demorar muito para se recuperar, Cay tinha sobrevivido ao combate e ele reuniu a resistência, sim, eles não tinham um governo mais, nenhum plano de formar um novo, mas, todos concordavam que não poderia ficar do jeito que Essian formou o seu governo; seu império, mas, mesmo diante disso, Cay sugeriu que eles lutassem para estabelecer a ordem para o povo e foi decidido que dividissem o continente em territórios e que fosse recrutado homens e mulheres dispostos a lutar para manter a ordem; Cay sabia que assim estava se livrando do trabalho de comandar todo o Império De Essos como alguns queriam, ele apenas ficou com um território ao qual pode reunir pessoas dispostas a lutar e pacificar o seu território e isso foi feito durante muitos anos quando todo o continente foi pacificado.  
Depois de lutar para acabar com o caos que tomou conta da continente depois da derrota de Essian, foi o começo da reconstrução, portos, cidades e vilas foram reconstruídas e os líderes que tiveram os territórios divididos se tornaram reis, anos mais tarde depois das mortes de seus netos as guerras voltaram para Essos, reino contra reino e por dois mil anos isso continuou. Os Filhos Da Floresta depois de perceberem o pecado que Essian fez ao contrariar os deuses e alcançar a imortalidade decidiram fugir e indo para o oeste atravessando um braço de terra para Westeros onde encontraram as mais diversas criaturas e se estabelecendo em suas terras e fazendo seus deuses presentes, eles começaram uma guerra contra os gigantes por território e isso durou milhares de anos até que atingiram a paz. Em Essos uma doença se espalhou pelos reinos, todos foram acometidos pela doença que matava em dias os infectados, os doentes eram isolados em lugares distantes e fortemente protegidos para que não saísse, os não doentes eram ou se lavam todos os dias e a cada hora o corpo todo para evitar ficarem doentes. De uma forma ou de outra a doença devastou os reinos, milhares de pessoas se mudaram de um lugar para o outro tornando alguns reinos extintos, somente na fase final da doença em que pessoas foram evitadas de sair dos lugares para evitar espalhar a doença. A Doença De Essos havia acabado, mas, o continente estava devastado e agora seria necessário encontrar outros lugares para viverem.

. Ano 4.436 D.E.

O Reino Makki comandado pelos descendentes de Cay habitava uma região com florestas, planícies para plantação e criação de animais, rios de canais que corriam águas escavadas das profundezas da terra, e com fronteira para o mar, localizado na parte sudoeste de Essos com o Braço do Mar, o único caminho para as terras Westeros, eles mantiveram quase tudo da cultura, descobertas e realizações do Império De Essos; assim como os outros reinos fizeram; a grande doença devastou tudo e os Makkinianos decidiram que as terras ao oeste estavam livres e prontas para serem habitadas e ainda satisfazer a curiosidade do que aconteceu com os Filhos Da Floresta, então a migração começou e eles avançaram para um novo mundo, à medida que avançavam; mais assentamentos surgiam nas terras descobertas e em anos eles chegaram perto das Terras De Sempre Inverno, estabeleceram vilas e o que seria cidade, os descendentes de Cay construíram o assentamento principal onde morariam e comandariam o novo reino, os anos seguiram e cada vez mais explorando terras novas em que viviam, entrando cada vez mais nas florestas profundas e então viram algo diferente, árvores com rostos esculpidos, curiosos, mas, nunca temerosos, eles a cortaram sem saber o que estavam fazendo; eles as cortaram e os Filhos Da Floresta viram o que fizeram; raiva e ódio tomaram conta deles e eles revidaram.  
Lifantré atacou; surpresos, a Raça Makki não reagiu de imediato, mas, quando viram irmãos, filhos, pais, mães, esposas mortas eles revidaram, bronze contra pedra e obsidiana mágicas; no início foi equilibrado, mas, então os homens começaram a revidar e ganhar sobre os Filhos Da Floresta, eles vieram então com rhinos, grifos; unicórnios, ursos, cobras, insetos venenosos, pássaros e muitos outros animais e além de gigantes, os homens tinham números ao seu favor e a guerra chegou a um impasse, foi então que os Filhos Da Floresta recorreram ao conselho de Tuhall, o Deus Da Morte e criaram seres de escuridão e frio para levantar os mortos e ajudá-los na guerra, os homens aprenderam a queimar os mortos e o impasse nessa guerra veio a atingir a todos, especialmente quando a família descendente de Cay foi morta, a Casa Dos Magnar Cay havia sido praticamente morta deixando a Raça Makki sem liderança, mas, havia um sobrevivente, um homem nascido fora do casamento e ele tinha um grande poder na magia e também para ser uma troca peles e sonhador verde, a Raça Makki o escolheu como líder e junto com os líderes dos filhos assinaram o acordo de paz, viveriam lado a lado e respeitariam um ao outro e foi assim que dois mil anos de guerra haviam acabado.

. Ano 6.150 D.E.

 

A guerra acabou e era a hora de reconstruir, todos puderam olhar ao redor e ver a destruição, o Braço Makki que ligava Essos a Westeros foi destruída sobrando algumas ilhas, no Norte se tentou fazer o mesmo somente para transformar aquele pedaço de terra em um pântano traiçoeiro, a Vila De Cay no Tridente havia sido destruída e as terras no Norte estavam cobertas de neve devido ao poder que Tuhall concedeu as suas criaturas que os Lifantré ajudaram a criar; com o tratado assinado na Ilha De Caras, as coisas começaram a se mover, aqueles contra o tratado logo foram tratados; abatidos por não querer a paz, rapidamente e definitivamente; Os Outros foram expulsos para as Terras De Sempre Inverno levando as nuvens do escuro inverno eterno com eles e o Norte voltou a recuperar o seu clima correto, mas, ainda sempre permanecia frio, vilas foram reconstruídas, campos recuperados, animais domesticados; tudo estava sendo reconstruído e aquele que foi escolhido como líder acabou levando o nome de Ahai, que veio da palavra “ahay”, que mais tarde traduzido para “todos” e passou a habitar a Vila De Cay a escolhendo como o centro do Reino De Westeros, ele havia se tornado o Magnar da Raça Makki de Westeros, o Protetor, o Julgador, O Primeiro; assim a Raça Makki passou a ser reconhecida como os Primeiros Homens e os Lifantré passaram a ser reconhecidos como os Filhos Da Floresta.  
Nos anos seguintes as duas raças seguiam os mesmos deuses a passaram a fundir a concepção para adorá-los, vilas brotavam por todo o continente as duas raças prosperaram, mas, o Deus Tuhall não ficou satisfeito com o que aconteceu, mas, infelizmente ele é paciente e esperou o momento certo para vingar pela afronta que haviam feito a ele, ele preparou a suas criações e aumentou as suas forças e esperou, deixe que desfrutem a vida, por que em breve encontrariam a morte e o frio que os congelaria até os seus ossos.

. Ano 8.000 D.E.

Dois mil anos de paz vieram a Westeros, é claro que houve guerra entre os homens, como normal sempre se sentirem a necessidade de lutarem, a Casa Magnar Ahai nem sempre fez chefes que olharam para o povo, alguns arrogantes, ambiciosos e negligentes, nesses resultou em guerras, alguns para colocarem os sucessores que se saíram melhor, outros para tomar a chefia, mas, nesses milhares de anos a Casa Ahai se saiu por cima ainda governando Westeros unificada sobre o seu governo, nesse momento do tempo, havia um rei forte para a raça, seu nome, Azor Ahai que havia se unido com a sua companheira Nissa e Westeros estava em paz e prosperando foi quando o inverno os atingiu; surpresos com isso já que eles ainda estavam no verão, foi tarde demais quando receberam mensagens e relatos de os mortos se levantarem e atacar os vivos, logo os Filhos Da Floresta sabiam o que estava acontecendo, os Outros haviam voltado e com os seus Wights estavam atacando a todos; eles haviam esquecido que deveriam queimar os mortos.  
Todos foram pegos de surpresa e quando puderam reunir forças de homens e mulheres e de qualquer um capaz de lutar, as Terras Congeladas haviam sido conquistadas, metade do Norte foi varrido e Brandon Stark liderava forças para segurar o avanço dos mortos, a Raça Makki se reuniu e avançou contra os mortos com bronze, obsidiana ou vulcan glass e aliados aos Filhos Da Floresta e os Gigantes com vários animais e começaram a atacar os Outros, mas, se mostrou infrutífero como o fato de os Outros forçarem cada vez mais e fazendo os homens recuarem. Homens e mulheres do sul foram treinados cada vez mais e mandados para o norte para frear o avanço do inimigo e preparar as defesas das outras regiões, isso durou um ano até que o exército no Norte, infelizmente foi forçado e recuar para Moat Cailin; isso abriu espaço para uma invasão nas Ilhas De Ferro e nas Ilhas Das Três Irmãs, usando pedaços enormes de gelo, os icebergs transportando o exército de mortos ao qual podiam se dar ao luxo de atacar em três frentes, mandando suprimentos e homens e mulheres treinadas para três frentes resistindo por mais um ano até que foi forçado a recuar, em dois anos de guerra, o Norte estava perdido, assim como as Ilhas De Ferro e as Ilhas Das Três Irmãs.  
Nesse tempo a neve estava cobrindo todo o mundo, lugares que se conectavam diretamente com o Ponto Norte ou as Terras De Sempre Inverno eram invadidos, aquelas mais distantes recebiam icebergs gigantes nas suas costas ao qual vinham seres para ressuscitar os mortos e atacar os vivos, oficialmente falando, todos os povos em todo o mundo estavam sofrendo do ataque dos Outros, mas, o maior ataque estava em Westeros, as Terras Dos Rios, o Valecay, também reconhecido como Vale; e as Westerlands começaram a sofrer com essa guerra; os principais comandantes se reuniram com Azor Ahai.  
Brandon Stark que estava construindo Winterfell no Norte e agora desejava mais do que nunca acabar com o inimigo e retomar a sua casa; ele veio com o seu lobo gigante companheiro, Greyhunter; Sig Thenn que teve o seu povo primeiramente atingidos, que sofreram mais perdas queria mais do que tudo acabar com todos os inimigos e vingar o seu povo; Tristan Mudd que havia sido empossado por Azor para governar as Terras Fluviais desde que vieram com o antepassado de Azor e agora que estava coordenando as defesas contra os Outros, mas, eles já haviam tomado metade das Terras Fluviais, John Sunderland, o Senhor Das Três Irmãs que havia perdido as ilhas e agora estava trabalhando com o que sobrou de suas forças para vigiar o avanço dos icebergs, Yron Royce do Valecay, antiga e que ele já se mostrou um comandante comprovado, estava também presente, Ragnar Greyiron das Ilhas De Ferro, ele que havia unificado as ilhas sobre o seu governo e o tornou hereditário, também estava presente em fúria por perder a sua casa para o inimigo.  
Lann Casterly, filho de Towan Casterly e que é filho de Corlos Casterly, aquele que fundou a Casa Casterly veio com um leão domesticado que somente ouvia a ele, o Kingroar, ele estava alegando que seu pai e irmão mais velho, Trisfer ficaram nas montanhas de sua casa alegando que os mortos jamais passariam e eles haviam pegados todos os homens treinados para proteger a montanha, Lann desobedeceu ao seu pai e reuniu todo o povo e aqueles que discordavam de seu pai e montou linhas de defesa deixando a sua família para se defender sozinha, sem acesso a mais homens ou suprimentos; os presentes amaldiçoaram Towan Casterly; presente também estava Dernam Darklyn que governa as terras ao redor da baía em que deságua o Tridente também conhecido como as Blackwater Lands; Garth Gardener que governa as Terras Dos Campos; também veio Durran Durradon das Terras Das Tempestades; também veio, Erik Dayne que governa parte das terras do deserto e das montanhas estava presente e Oros Yronwood que governa a outra parte das terras do deserto também veio e além de mais outros senhores presentes.  
Conversas discutidas, estratégias feitas, linhas de suprimentos definidas, treinamentos de homens e mulheres; tudo foi decidido, mas, todos concordam que precisam de algo para virar a guerra a favor deles. Os mortos e os Caminhantes Brancos avançaram, em mais um ano de guerra, eles haviam tomado as Westerlands em sua totalidade, Lann recebeu a notícia que sua família em Casterly Rock havia perecido, o Valecay foi conquistado e nas Terras Dos Rios, somente a Cidade De Cay se mantinha em pé e firme; com a resistência permitindo que as Blackwater Lands segurassem contra os Caminhantes Brancos, os Outros se focaram em tentar cortar a Cidade De Cay das Terras Blackwater e entrar nas Terras Da Tempestade, mas, seguidas batalhas os cortavam dessa intenção, mas, eles também não pararam, Icebergs desciam das Ilhas De Ferro tomando as outras ilhas restantes e invadindo as Terras Dos Campos pelo leste, ataques vinham do norte através das Westerlands.  
Duas frentes de guerra nas Terras Dos Campos estavam se provando demasiados custosos para o povo e os combatentes, mas, ainda estavam resistindo, mas, infelizmente no quarto ano de guerra tomaram a Cidade De Cay, isso abalou a todos deixando espaço para os Caminhantes Brancos colocarem uma campanha rápida e mortal nas Blackwater Lands e avançaram com força e velocidade nas Terras Da Tempestade e colocando as Terras Dos Campos esmagadas por três lados atacando; foi brutal e longo e quando chegou o quinto de ano de guerra, eles haviam perdido e estavam nas Terras Do Deserto que agora não passava de um deserto de gelo; homens e mulheres morriam as dezenas por dia, se gastava muito para queimá-los até que se tivesse criado um jeito que não necessitasse de lenha ou de qualquer outro combustível, a não ser a magia dos Praester (Sacerdotes) e Praestinder (Sacerdotisas); os alimentos estavam acabando, a única dádiva era que eles podiam conseguir mais de outras partes do mundo em que os Caminhantes Brancos não haviam chegado, ilhas mais distante, mas, se não conseguissem virar essa guerra a favor deles, não saberiam quanto mais aguentariam.  
Foi no quinto ano de luta, quando região da saída para o mar do Rio Torrentine que uma estrela caiu, com um impacto assombroso que certamente foi escutado por várias partes das Terras Do Deserto e além; Azor não teve medo de ir até com os seus principais comandantes para ver a estrela e além de homens e mulheres corajosos e ardendo em chamas ele viu a estrela caída, demorou dois dias para que esfriasse a Azor ao analisar a estrela a viu que é feita de metal misturada à pedra; mas, antes que pudesse recolher o metal, um Caminhante Branco veio com um pequeno grupo de Wights e atacou; pegos de surpresa, o grupo sofreu alguns golpes, mas, rapidamente se recuperou e começou a atacar e a ganhar, mas, o Outro estava indo em direção a Azor com os mortos atrapalhando o seu companheiro; com um golpe Azor foi jogado para dentro do buraco, desesperado procurou qualquer coisa que pudesse usar como arma, uma lasca de metal da estrela caída estava ali, Azor a pegou queimando a mão, mas, mesmo assim atacou o Caminhante Branco o ferindo, surpresos, ambos; o Caminhante Branco foi morto pelos companheiros usando a vulcan glass.  
Surpreso, mas entendendo o que aconteceu; logo Azor deu ordens e construiu uma grande forja a uma distância da cratera que se formara e também mandou construir um muro alto e poderoso para protegê-lo, chamando os Praester (Sacerdotes) e as Praestinder (Sacerdotisas) e também os Lifantré (Filhos Da Floresta) começou a trabalhar no Metal Do Céu, ou também reconhecido como Skymir, tinha a intenção de misturá-lo com obsidiana, mas, então; explorando ao redor, descobriram um metal; um novo tipo de metal, diferente de bronze, mas, ele é mais leve e mais resistente do que qualquer outra coisa que eles conheciam; logo Azor podia vê-lo misturado ao Skymir e a obsidiana, ele chamou esse metal de Makrill; então Azor começou o seu trabalho.  
Junto com Azor estavam vários ferreiros, sacerdotes e filhos da floresta para trabalhar em armas e armaduras capazes de enfrentar e derrotar os Caminhantes Brancos e seus Wights; os Filhos Da Floresta junto com os Praester e as Praestinder e os Lifantré; ascendeu um fogo mágico poderoso e intenso que começou a alimentar a forja todo o dia e a noite ao qual de longe se podia ver um ponto luminoso na escuridão, runas alimentadas por magia foram esculpidas nas paredes do muro e na forja protegendo e reforçando e além de conservando e quando os ataques de Caminhantes Brancos e Wights aconteceram, simplesmente bateram na parede, os outros foram estilhaçados como vidro e os mortos pegaram fogo que os consumiu quase instantaneamente enquanto se trabalhava lá dentro sem interrupções.  
Trabalhando para descobrir a combinação correta de obsidiana e Makrill que logo foi espalhada para todas as forjas que começaram a descobrir o material, o novo metal e trabalhar nele e armando a todos, as novas armaduras tinham runas de força, resistência ao combate e ao tempo e que matariam um caminhante branco e um wight se encostarem-se a ela, e que somente poderia ter um dono; Azor fez algumas armas especialmente com as suas mãos, para Sig Thenn, uma armadura completa e um machado de Skymir misturado e obsidiana e Makrill, o cabo tem pontas afiadas em ambas as extremidades, uma lâmina de machado de um lado e um martelo em outro, ele deu o nome de Bann (Banimento), a Brandon Stark, a ele fez uma espada larga e uma armadura, o capacete em forma da cabeça de lobo, a espada, a Icestar, Tristan Mudd recebeu uma armadura e uma arma; um tridente de três pontas, ele deu o nome de Darkbreaker; Jon Sunderland também recebeu uma armadura e uma arma, a armadura mais leve do que a maioria, a arma foi um garfo contendo duas pontas ao qual chamou de, Nightbane; para Yron Royce, sua armadura foi misturada ao bronze e a cor do mesmo permaneceu, sua espada larga foi chamada de Ravage (Devastação).  
Ragnar Greyiron também recebeu uma armadura e uma arma, seu machado de lâmina dupla que ele chamou de Reaper (Ceifadora); Lan Casterly também recebeu uma armadura, vermelha com detalhes em dourado e também uma espada larga, a Lionhunter, Dernam Darklyn também recebeu armadura e uma arma, uma espada larga negra que ele chamou de Blackdead; Garth Gardener recebeu uma armadura e uma lança com o cabo verde a ponta laminada vermelha que a chamou de Redmercy (Misericórdia Vermelha); Durran Durradon também recebeu uma armadura e uma espada, a espada larga que nunca se sujaria dos indignos, a Stormbreaker, Erik Dayne recebeu também a sua armadura e uma espada larga ao qual ele chamou de Dawn, finalmente Oros Yronwood recebeu duas espadas finas, mas, quando encaixadas pelo cabo formavam uma lança de ponta dupla ao qual ele chamou de Peacemaker e finalmente Azor fez uma armadura para se mesmo e além de sua espada, por mais cem dias e cem noites ele trabalhou na espada, depois de duas tentativas e essa sendo a última; ele sabia que não podia fazer mais misturada a skymir, essa é a última chance, ele sabia o que deveria fazer, mas, estava temeroso e sua esposa viu isso e foi em direção a Azor e ela mesma atravessou a espada até Azor e o beijou para então morrer olhando nos olhos de seu amado.  
Azor tirou a espada lentamente de sua amada esposa e ao fazer isso, ela brilhou em vermelho a envolvendo, as runas estavam brilhando em dourado, Lightbringer acabará de nascer, mas, Azor não estava ligando enquanto deixou a espada de lado e abraçava a sua esposa chorando, ninguém dos presentes fez nada ou disse alguma, apenas deixou Azor Ahai em sua dor; fizeram o funeral de Nissa em uma pira onde suas cinzas foram guardadas em um lugar dentro da forja que Azor não diria a ninguém e assim o sexto ano dessa guerra havia começado, inicialmente com a Batalha Do Deserto Gelado expulsando os Caminhantes Brancos e seu exército de mortos do deserto, depois disso, as Terras Do Deserto se passaram a se chamar de Dorne, na língua antiga que significa “Deserto Gelado”; finalmente avançaram; dividido em duas frentes invadindo as Stormlands e o Reach; o avanço no Reach permitiu que os Homens De Ferro pudessem agir em duas ilhas, The Arbor e as Shield Islands, A Batalha Dos Campos, a Batalha Do Arbor e a Batalha Dos Escudos; os marinheiros das Três Irmãs avançaram pela costa das Stormlands e nas duas ilhas, Ilha De Tarth e a Ilha Estermont; a Batalha Das Tempestades por terra, a Batalha De Tarth e a Batalha Estermont tomando as suas cinco ilhas; a campanha durou um ano e eles haviam libertado essas duas regiões do controle dos outros e no sétimo ano de campanha, eles invadiram em três frentes, as Westerlands, as Riverlands e as Blackwater Lands na esperança de fazer rápido para se voltarem para as Iron Islands.  
Ao avançar para a Blackwater Lands com marinheiros da Ilha Estermont e Tarth com o objetivo de tomar três ilhas, a primeira foi a Ilha Vulcanstone que mais tarde seria renomeada de Dragonstone, na Batalha Vulcanstone onde ao ser tomado eles tinham de volta a fornecimento constante de obsidiana para a guerra, a Casa Glasswater ficou feliz em recuperar a Ilha Vulcanstone; depois disso se dividiu em duas forças, uma foi para a Ilha Da Garra na Batalha Da Garra devolvendo a ilha para a Casa Ironclaw; que seria tomada pela Casa Celtigar; a outra frente foi para a Ilha Driftmark a devolvendo para a Casa Driftwater que mais tarde seria tomada pela Casa Velaryon, depois disso a Batalha Da Terra Negra por terra. Nas Riverlands, o principal da batalha se concentrou em tomar a Cidade De Cay enquanto o resto avançou pela terra a tomando rapidamente; forças do Reach entraram nas Westerlands enquanto os Homens De Ferro atacaram as ilhas para tê-las de volta.  
A campanha de retomada dos Homens De Ferro começou na Fair Isle na Batalha Da Ilha Justa, assim abrindo a entrada para a Westerlands, em seguida se virou para o ataque nas ilhas, em cada ilha teve uma batalha decisiva na Guerra Pelo Amanhã, começou na Ilha De Pyke na Batalha De Pyke, a invasão a Ilha De SaltCliffe na Batalha SaltCliffe, em seguida começaram uma grande invasão na Ilha Great Wyk na Grande Batalha Great Wyk, Old Wyk e a Batalha De Old Wyk foi mais curta das batalhas até aquele momento; Blacktyde foi recuperada na Batalha De Blacktyde; Orkmont caiu na Batalha De Orkmont e por último foi a Ilha Harlaw na Batalha De Harlaw; essa campanha de três frentes durou um ano com a vitória na Batalha Dos Rios e na Batalha Do Olho De Deus tomando a Riverlands de volta e além de vencer na Batalha Da Cidade De Cay onde a retomaram, nesse momento que as cinzas de Nissa foram trazidas e enterradas por Azor na cripta da família, ele havia perdido um olho para tomar a cidade e parecia não se importar.  
Para todos os meios, o oitavo ano de guerra havia começado, os pântanos congelados foram atravessados e Moat Cailin havia sido cercado, os Homens De Ferro invadiam por Saltspear e tentar chegar à Ilha Dos Ursos, o Vale foi invadido por terra e por mar em uma campanha difícil pelas montanhas, as Ilhas Das Três Irmãs também foram invadidas, a Batalha Da Ilha Da Bruxa, a Batalha De Paps e a Batalha Das Três Irmãs marca a retomada das Três Irmãs em meio ano que se dedicam a fortificar as defesas e ajudar na retomada do Vale, a Batalha Do Vale termina a presença dos Outros no Vale e reforça as forças para retomar o Norte; no nono ano da guerra, Moat Cailin é tomado e eles avançam, a Batalha De Winterfell traz uma derrota esmagadora para os Outros que recuam muito para o norte.  
Mas, infelizmente a maior resistência dos Outros com os seus Wights está no Norte, ataques aleatórios e escaramuças atrapalham a campanha no Norte e o frio se torna um impedimento também, mas, ao perto do final do nono ano de guerra perto da fronteira das Terras Congeladas com a as Terras Da Casa Umber, o próprio Rei Da Noite fez a sua presença, esse é o momento que Azor Ahai estava esperando, em um terreno plano, onde foram acessos e quase uma centena de fogueiras e erguidas as mais diversas barreiras e armadilhas com fogo foi o confronto decisivo, a Batalha Da Aurora, durou um dia inteiro de combates e gritos de fogo e morte, mas, foi no dia seguinte que Azor em combate com o Rei Da Noite o derrotou atravessando a Lightbringer no peito do Rei Da Noite e ele com um grito aterrorizador se desfez em pedaços, assim o exército dos mortos havia perdido a coordenação assim como os outros Caminhantes Brancos, muitos foram mortos até que foram encaminhados e perseguidos para fora do Norte; Azor morreu devido aos muitos ferimentos com o nome de sua esposa nos seus lábios com os seus comandantes reunidos assistindo.  
O corpo de Azor foi cremado e uma escolta com os comandantes o levaram para a Cidade De Cay onde a sua urna com as cinzas foi colocada ao lado da urna de sua esposa; a Linha De Cay havia terminado com o Último Herói e nesse tempo a sua armadura foi colocada em urna de moldada da obsidiana e com runas poderosas de proteção, a sua espada que em seu brilho havia terminado foi fincada em uma pedra na praça principal, a Praça De Azor onde uma estátua foi erguida com a sua esposa ao seu lado, a espada ficou aos pés deles e brilharia mais uma vez se o inimigo retornasse. A guerra não acabou completamente e no décimo ano a Raça Makki foi levada para as Terras Congeladas onde trabalhou para expulsar os Outros e os wights dessas terras, levou um ano e eles tinham atravessado as montanhas e ido para as Terras De Sempre Inverno; a guerra tinha verdadeiramente acabado e por esse um ano o sol tinha brilhado e as neves derreteram; eles venceram, contra tudo de mal que veio para cima deles, eles tinham vencido, junto aos gigantes e os Filhos Da Floresta; eles venceram.

 

\- As Viagens De Brandon

 

Brandon Stark, O Construtor, ele recebeu esse nome em uma idade jovem por ser bastante inteligente com números e suas mais variadas formas de calculá-las, ele podia dizer que havia criado ele mesmo alguns cálculos, mas, também ficou conhecido por viajar por todo o Norte e ajudar na construção de castelos, casas e vilas, estradas, reservatórios de água, coleta de sujeira, sistema de irrigação, além de transformar Winterfell de uma única torre com algumas salas e um muro em algo mais, isso foi antes da Grande Guerra ou também a Longa Noite. As Terras Congeladas estavam perdidas e Brandon liderou o Norte para resistir a esse inimigo que parecia não escolher a quem matava e ainda trazia os mortos de volta para serem o seu exército e também fazer a maior parte do trabalho do Outros.  
Brandon ficou devastado quando perdeu o Norte e nos anos seguintes jurava que ainda iria recuperá-lo, mas, apenas para recuar cada vez mais, perder batalhas importantes até chegar as Terras Do Deserto e desesperadamente resistir, então uma estrela caiu perto do Rio Torrentine e da estrela usaram o seu metal, junto a outro que encontraram com obsidiana para que Azor e cada comandante pudessem ter uma arma mortal contra os Caminhantes Brancos e seus Wights, depois de cinco anos de derrota, eles começaram a vencer, aprenderam como o inimigo luta, como se comporta e como age e usaram isso contra eles e ano após ano reconquistou o que perderam, no final, eles haviam pagado o preço e Azor Ahai estava morto, assim como a sua esposa Nissa Ahai, o que ninguém sabia é que eles tiveram uma filha, Melia Ahai, ela tinha cinco anos e Azor a confiou para criá-la e prover para que tenha uma boa vida; para os outros, Brandon havia se encantado por ela e resolveu que a teria por perto e ele manteria assim.  
Quando as forças dos Outros que restaram foram expulsos das Terras Congeladas e os últimos Wights foram queimados, Sig Thenn veio até ele pedindo conhecimento para encontrar uma forma de proteger o seu povo e toda Westeros, ele assim como qualquer comandante principal de Azor sabia que os Outros voltariam um dia, então mais do que necessário é encontrar meios de defesas; Brandon explicou a necessidade de muros protegidos por magia fechando qualquer passagem para as Terras De Sempre Inverno e a defesa final seria um grande muro construído nas terras a frente que foi a Batalha Do Amanhecer, Brandon explicou outras coisas que queria fazer que certamente trouxesse muitos benefícios e quando percebeu havia comprado os Thenns e os outros chefes das tribos das Terras Congeladas por que eles haviam batidos os punhos em seus peitos e o chamaram de Krie; Rei; seguido por seus vassalos que imitaram o mesmo gesto; não eram novos, movimentos iguais começaram no sul depois que a notícia da morte de Azor se espalhou.  
Não havia mais linhagem real, para todos os meios a Linha De Cay havia morrido com Azor e Brandon pretendia manter assim, aceitando o título e jurando que governariam pela terra e para o povo, os trabalhos começaram, passagens pelas montanhas foram encontradas, as Presas De Gelo, e de lá começaram a construir os muros, tribos já foram escolhidas para habitá-los, Brandon tinha escolhido uma esposa dois anos antes de a guerra acabar, uma mulher das Terras Congeladas; Yzira Stark lhe deu um filho de um ano de idade, Dahgorn Stark; logo eles foram enviados para Winterfell com uma poderosa guarda, com sua guarda pessoal, Brandon se dirigiu para as Terras Congeladas para ver o começo da construção de cada muro e assim auxiliar na medida do possível e além de deixar um aprendiz para estarem sempre vigilantes na construção, os Muros Dos Lobos se tornou a primeira linha de defesa contra o inimigo, mas, quando Brandon voltou, ele sabia seria preciso de mais uma defesa e na fronteira ele tinha que ter o muro mais defensável e onde a Patrulha Da Noite deveria estar estacionada.  
Brandon pediu ao Höj Staff (Alto Cajado), o chefe da fé e o chefe dos Lifantré, o Hár Lifantré para erguerem a terra, deveria ser erguido como uma colina no sul e como um penhasco no norte e onde seria erguida a parede, reunindo todos que podiam e rezando para pedir poder aos deuses e em um espetáculo de pura magia, eles ergueram a terra como Brandon queria; firme e quase impossível de escalar da face norte com uma abertura no centro que dividia a montanha em dois, então os planos começaram a construção teve início, para marcá-la, um represeiro fora plantado, o Represeiro Da Patrulha; com as obras iniciadas e supervisionadas, Brandon seguiu viagem para o sul, passando por um assentamento das famílias dos trabalhadores e em seguida passando pelo campo de batalha da Batalha Do Amanhecer, o local onde Azor enfrentou o Rei Da Noite foi erguida escultura com os dois em tamanho real se enfrentando de perfil para quem olhava do norte e do sul, ao sul da escultura estava à pedra onde Azor fora queimado, o Campo De Batalha onde Brandon usou marcos de pedra para marca as dimensões da batalha e a posições dos principais comandantes de Azor, um pouco distante no leste e oeste da escultura, Brandon plantou um represeiro e tinha homens e mulheres dedicados a cuidar por toda a vida dessa escultura e dos marcos e nunca deixar que seja esquecido.  
Brandon continuou a viagem passando por Winterfell vendo a sua esposa e filho e com uma escolta maior foi mais para o sul passando pelas Terras Dos Rios e indo para a Cidade De Cay olhando para a estátua feita para Azor com a sua esposa Nissa e aos seus pés a sua espada Lightbringer estava cravada por magia e essa magia a preservaria; continuou com a sua viagem e chegou a as Terras Da Tempestade onde ajudou o seu amigo Durran a construir o seu castelo Storm End em seu desafio a Deus Do Mar, o Evig Uthaf (Eterno Mar) e a sua esposa, a Deusa Do Vento, Verinia; por Durran Durradon se casar com a filha deles, Elenei.  
Brandon ficou por mais tempo ali, até continuar com a sua viagem, entrando no deserto de Dorne perto da saída do Rio Torrentine onde visitou mais uma vez a Forja De Azor, seu amigo Erik Dayne já havia garantido homens e mulheres para proteger e cuidar do lugar e também havia plantado um represeiro perto da pedra onde Nissa foi queimada. Brandon olhou para mais um trabalho que estava sendo feito, o local onde a estrela havia caído se encheu de água formando um lago, o Lago Da Estrela onde foram plantados vários represeiros ao redor do lago e também havia garantias que sempre haveria homens e mulheres dispostos a cuidar do lugar. Sua viagem de volta o colocou em Oldtown onde ajudou mediante o pagamento, Uthor Da Torre Alta a reconstruir a sua torre, dessa vez ela seria a mais alta de Westeros. Com suas viagens concluídas, Brandon iniciou a jornada de volta para a casa onde lançaria as bases para unificar o Norte e torná-lo grande.


	2. Os Cem Reinos

Capítulo 2  
Os Cem Reinos

 

\- A Era Dos Cem Reinos

. Ano 10 D.L.N. (Depois Da Longa Noite).

 

Com a morte de Azor Ahai, muitas casas poderosas se declararam reis de seus territórios, alguns mantiveram o título de Magnar e se declaram independentes; em Dorne, Erik Dayne junto com Brice Blackmont negociam com Sammuel Tarly sobre as Montanhas Vermelhas, onde estabelecem que a face leste e sul fossem deles enquanto a sua casa ficaria com a parte norte e oeste; chegam a um acordo estabelecendo as fronteiras onde seria permitida a colocação de torres e fortes para delimitar e proteger as fronteiras, nessa época em que se declaram reis; o Rei Erik Dayne domina toda a foz do Rio Torrentine, a face leste das Montanhas Vermelhas que fazem fronteira com a Campina, faz fronteira com os Blackmonts ao norte e controla toda a parte leste das montanhas fazendo fronteira com Sandstorms.  
O Rei Erik Dayne I começou a construir portos para a pesca em toda a foz do rio, além de fortes para proteção, canais tirando a água do rio para cultivar as poucas terras planas; explorou as montanhas sobre o seu domínio para o novo metal, o Makrill, mas, também para outro metal também descoberto, ferro, bronze, ouro e pedras preciosas, mas, o tesouro mais valioso já encontrado foram as nascentes de águas nas montanhas; água limpa para beber e isso é a moeda mais poderosa que se podia ter em Dorne; foi com isso que abriu as montanhas e as fizeram sangrar água para as Terras Sandstorms, os habitantes nômades de lá juraram para a Casa Dayne; quatro rios surgiram, um que havia se dividido em dois que ficava entre o menor e o maior; o mais curto que fica a sudoeste de Sandstone se chama de Rio Erik, o segundo que corta as Terras Sandstorms ao meio se chama de Rio Sandstorms e o terceiro, mais longo que faz a fronteira das Terras Sandstorms se chama Rio Longwater. Esses três rios impulsionaram o cultivo nessas terras e permitiu o surgimento de novas casas; o Rei Erik Dayne I fez um acordo com o Rei Brice Blackmont I de comércio mútuo e de não agressão dos dois lados assim, evitando os ataques no Norte.  
O Rei Brice Blackmont I começou o seu reinado fazendo acordos com a Casa Dayne e assim permitindo que escoassem a sua mineração de Makrill, ouro, prata e pedras preciosas. O porto do Castelo Blackmont seria o único feito para fazer esse escoamento. A Casa Wyl não declarou um rei e sim uma rainha, a Rainha Wylla Wyl I, devido ao seu pai ter morrido na Guerra Do Amanhecer e rapidamente estava controlando o sul das Marcas e tendo também controle total sobre o Rio Wyl onde podia conseguir renda da mineração das montanhas e usar o rio para irrigar as poucas terras planas e construir um porto para a pesca no Mar De Dorne, ela também iniciou uma série de construções de fortalezas por todo o seu território e fortalecendo as defesas sobre o Caminho Do Osso.  
A Casa Manwoody veria a ser fundada mais tarde, quando seu fundador, Dogen Manwoody matou um Rei Da Campina quando este tentou levar um exército pela Passagem Vermelha que mais tarde seria chamada de Passagem Do Príncipe. A Casa Fowler se levantou como uma casa de reis com o Rei Jaen Fowler I construindo o seu castelo, o Skyreach encravado nas montanhas, tendo o controle do Rio Fowler e inclusive sendo o responsável pela proteção da Passagem Vermelha ou mais tarde chamada de a Passagem Do Príncipe; construído canais para tirar a água do rio e saciar a sede de seu povo e alimentar a construção de dois fortes na passagem para dissuadir os inimigos a atacarem e além de torres para proteger o seu território, seus rendimentos se basearam muito na mineração de ouro, prata e ferro.  
A Casa Yronwood também fez o seu rei; o Rei Riston Yronwood I que tinha em seu castelo a última proteção do Caminho Do Osso e governando o norte uma parte e quase todo o leste, limitado pelo Rio Flagelo e o Rio Sangue Verde, se estabelecendo nos vales e montes onde tinha terras férteis e depósitos de makrill, estanho, prata, ouro e ferro, mais do que nunca se viu a necessidade de construir fortes e torres para proteger as terras e de ter os melhores equipamentos para os soldados.  
A Casa Dryland que governa sobre todo o Rio Brimstone que para todos os meios não é viável para sustentar qualquer vida, por isso, o Rei Achyer Dryland I negocia um acordo com a Casa Dayne para abrir canais do Rio Longwater para irrigar as suas terras ao oeste. O Rei Torrence Gargalen I governa toda a parte sul de Dorne a partir do Rio Sangue Verde a partir de sua casa, o Salt Shore onde foi construído um porto para pesca e comércio. A Casa Toland se declarou reis do Braço Quebrado De Dorne; o Rei Jared Toland I cuidou para que suas fronteiras fossem protegidas com fortes e torres, ele não tinha terras produtivas ou metais e pedras preciosas, mas, ele tinha o mar e tinha pedreiras para a extração de pedra na construção de castelos, fortes, torres e portos, especialmente fornecidos aos Yronwood, a região do Rio Sangue Verde e as Terras Gargalen, mas, também sabia que as vendas diminuiriam e que venderia para reformas e reconstrução depois de guerras, por isso, a Casa Toland se virou para a pesca como o seu principal sustento e na esperança que havia metais preciosos em suas terras.  
Nessa época a região mais instável de Dorne é a região do Rio Sangue Verde e suas nascentes, diversas famílias e clãs ascenderam como reis da região e como a Guerra Do Amanhecer custou muito e ninguém tinha condições de ir à guerra, somente as tensões ficaram presentes e a qualquer momento essa região seria pintada de vermelho; com o Rei Johen Briar I da Casa Briar que estava estabelecido na foz norte do Rio Sangue Verde onde tinha uma vila ao redor de seu castelo, a Vila Planky; mais tarde receberia o título de cidade depois da Conquista De Nymeria; na parte sul da foz havia uma família rival, a Casa Shell, o Rei Thedred Shell I procurou mais fortalecer as defesas de seu castelo e o porto tão vital para o sustento de suas terras; na margem norte a oeste da Casa Briar estava a Casa Brook com o Rei Wanrir Brook I, a sudoeste da Casa Brook, na margem sul fica a Casa Lake, do Rei Iros Lake I, devido ao fato de ter cavado um volta de seu castelo e tê-lo enchido de água do rio; na margem norte a oeste da Casa Brook está a Casa Holt com o Rei Yrain Holt I; no encontro dos Rios Vaith e do Rio Flagelo está a Casa Brownhill da Rainha Ster Brownhill I devido ao seu pai ter morrido antes que fosse declarado rei; a Casa Hull ocupa a margem norte do Rio Flagelo com o Rei Vouker Hull I; a Casa Wade ocupa a margem sul do Rio Vaith com o Rei Orian Wade I.  
Qualquer problema na região do Rio Sangue Verde poderia arrastar para uma guerra trazendo as outras regiões com ele, por isso, os reis ficavam de olho no que acontecia e se preparavam para resolver qualquer situação através de palavras e negociação, guerras seria a última coisa que queriam, mas, isso acabou quando veio à necessidade de conquistar territórios e se tornar o rei mais poderoso da região. O Reino da Campina estava no mesmo processo, reis surgiam por todo o território, sem um rei unificador como Azor Ahai, pequenos reinos surgiram.  
Na Ilha Arbor, os Redwyne subiram como reis, os Reis De Arbor, com o Rei Galbarth Redwyne I e trabalhando para fortalecer as defesas da ilha e sua frota de navios tornando-a a mais poderosa em comparação com a das Ilhas De Ferro sendo pescadores e produtores de frutas, especialmente as suas uvas, incomparáveis em relação a outras regiões; a Casa Hightower subiu ao poder como reis, tendo como base o Hightower e a cidade de Oldtown, uma das primeiras cidades criadas em Westeros, logo se viram cercados por Gardener e Tarly e Redwyne, por isso trabalharam duro para construir fortes e torres para a defesa de suas terras e fortalecer a frota de navios para competir contra os Redwynes; o Rei Uthor Hightower I também um grande leitor acumulando vários conhecimentos, ele tinha o comércio, a agricultura e a criação de animais para a engorda como sustento.  
Os Tarly também se declararam reis comandando a face sudoeste das Montanhas Vermelhas tomando parte das Marcas ao Norte, mas, perdendo parte oeste para os Hightower, tendo como principal aliado a Casa Caron que queria um aliado para proteção temendo uma invasão vinda de Dorne e dos reis Selmy e Swann, o Rei Sammuel Tarly I se mostra um homem marcial, estratégico e um excelente administrador, sendo o primeiro a trazer o conceito de exército profissional desde extinção da Casa Ahay, além de construir fortes e torres de proteção e começar a treinar desde criança com sete anos, mineração de makrill, ouro, prata e pedras preciosas, além da agricultura e criação de animais para o abate. Garth Gardener se tornou o Rei Garth Gardener I governando a parte central da Campina se baseando em toda a extensão do Rio Mander e tomando as Ilhas Escudos para o seu reinado, construindo fortes e castelos nas fronteiras e dentro de suas terras, além de se fortalecer com torres de vigia, comandar toda a região de rio permitiu abrir canais para aumentar as terras cultiváveis, além de criar animais para o abate e investi no comércio.  
A Casa Oakheart se estabeleceu como reis na parte noroeste e norte da Campina, o Rei Jonas Oakheart I, filho de John, O Carvalho, sobrinho do Rei Garth Gardener I construindo castelos, fortes e torres em suas terras, além de portos com uma frota poderosa para a defesa contra os Homens De Ferro, com destaque para o Porto De Carvalho, distante de Old Oak, mas, tinha uma defesa formidável. Seu sustento se baseia no cultivo, seus campos férteis permitem que cultivem frutas e legumes e cereais, além da criação de animais para o abate, mel sempre está em abundância e alimento farto permite que seja vendida para os outros reinos, sua mineração é pequena se comparada aos outros reinos, mas, todos que manter o máximo de terra fértil possível.  
Nas Stormlands, Durran Durradon havia vencido os deuses com a ajuda de Brandon Stark, O Construtor, por isso não houve quase nenhuma oposição quando ele se tornou o Rei Durran Durradon I, ao sul ele tinha o Rei Arawn Selmy I e o Rei Gerian Swann I; ambos em disputa sobre as Marcas, ou o que sobrou delas depois da tomada da Casa Caron para a Casa Tarly e a tomada da Casa Wyl; as montanhas tinham makrill, ouro, prata, bronze, ferro e pedras preciosas além de terras planas férteis para o cultivo e a possibilidade de criação de animais para o abate; já na Baía Quebra Navio a uma ilha governada pelo Rei Edric Tarth I vivendo da pesca e da coleta de pérolas, já a leste do Cabo Wrath e também o Mar De Dorne a cinco ilhas governadas pelo Rei Andor Estermont I que vivem da pesca e também da coleta de pérolas; ambos os reis possuem uma frota de navios poderosos e isso colocou Durran a construir uma frota de navios poderosa também para rivalizar com esses dois reis e proteger a costa de suas terras, quando o Rei Durran olhou para o norte ele viu vários postos de soldados bem armados da Casa Massey cortando a parte norte da floresta que ele chamou de Floresta De Durran até perto de uma das nascentes do Rio Mander; o Rei Durran decidiu não entrar em guerra, ele tinha o trabalho de construir e melhorar e deixar que fosse continuado pelos seus descendentes, por isso, ele tratou de começar a construção de fortes na fronteira norte e oeste e no limite das terras Selmy e Swann, torres para vigiar as terras; essas terras que ao oeste são férteis para o cultivo até as Marcas dominadas por Selmy e Swann, mas, ao leste que castigado pelas inúmeras tempestades o que faz com que crie animais para a alimentação, na mineração de makrill, prata e pedras preciosas e na pesca.  
As Blackwater Lands se via a ascensão de alguns reis, o Rei Maldon Massey I tomou o Gancho De Massey e a margem sul do Rio Blackwater até perto de uma das nascentes do Rio Mander; construiu portos, fortes e torres para proteger as suas terras, especialmente a parte oeste que se podia cultivar e, além disso, tratou de ter o sustento da pesca e da criação de animais; da margem norte do Rio Blackwater até o Olho De Deus para o oeste e até a margem sul da foz do Rio Tridente com os limites da Ponta Da Garra Rachada, o Rei Dernam Darklyn I assumiu construindo canais do Rio Blackwater para irrigar as suas terras planas, criando animais para o abate e para guerra, construindo portos para pesca e comércio, fortalezas e torres para proteger as suas terras ao qual ele temia que fosse invadida no futuro tanto do leste como do sul, a defesa se tornou prioridade para as Blackwater Lands. Outro rei surgiu, as ilhas Vulcanstone, Ilha Da Garra e a Driftmark se reuniram e elegeram o Rei Celtan Glasswater I e de quebra havia tomado a Ponta Da Garra Rachada para o seu reino colocando a Casa Hook expulsos para o Gancho De Massey no comando dessa parte do reino, construindo portos, torres e fortes para proteger as terras, vivendo da criação de animais, pesca, comércio marítimo e incrivelmente confecção e metalurgia dos mais diversos itens e materiais.  
O Valecay também ascendeu muitos reis, a Casa Shett com sua sede em Gulltown com o Rei Urien Shett I, dominando a Baía Dos Caranguejos investindo na construção de fortes e torres para proteger as terras e portos para a pesca de caranguejos e mais diversos peixes e também para o comércio marítimo; Yron Royce subiu como o Rei Yron Royce I dominando toda a parte sul de Valecay, construindo castelos, fortes e torres para proteger as suas terras, ao oeste estava à mineração de Makrill, ouro, prata e pedras preciosas, a criação de animais para o abate em todas as terras, a leste estava desenvolvido para a agricultura e a pesca com os mais diversos portos. A região central e a região noroeste de Valecay foram dominadas por clãs que se tornaram casas, mas, nenhuma deles subiu como rei; aliais, se aliaram em amizade para proteger um ao outro em caso de guerra; dedicados à pesca, agricultura e mineração de metais preciosos e pedras preciosas; trabalhando em conjunto para construir a defesa dessa região em castelos, fortes e torres.  
A Região Dos Dedos foi dividida em dois reis, a parte norte foi dominada pela Casa Brightstone, do Rei Jonos Brightstone I e a parte sul foram dominadas pela Casa Shell do Rei Moran Shell I, essas terras não são tão férteis para o cultivo, ambos os reis investem mais na criação de animais para o abate, mineração de metais e pedras preciosas e na pesca, além do comércio marítimo; A Casa Elesham subiu como reis na Ilha De Paps, com o Rei Arian Elesham I e como uma ilha incapaz de cultivar ou minerar, a população se baseou na pesca, comércio marítimo e na escolta de navios comerciais, assim como na Ilha de Pebble que subiu com o Rei Robar Pryor I e juntos lançaram a base para uma empresa marítima de pesca, comércio e escolta marítima.  
As casas das Três Irmãs se reuniram e fizeram o Rei Jon Sunderland I, o rei inconteste das Três Irmãs, eles se sustentam através do comércio marítimo, pescado de peixe, moluscos, caranguejos e a criação de cabras onde vendem o seu queijo; seus produtos de qualidade garantem uma boa renda, mas, com o passar do tempo, eles se voltam para a pirataria causando problemas para região.  
As Riverlands também se viram no surgimento de vários reis; A Casa Mooton com o Rei Manford Mooton I com sua sede em Maidenpool como um dos principais portos para a saída na Baía Dos Caranguejos e seus domínios em terra vai por uma faixa de terra até as margens do Olho De Deus fazendo fronteira ao sul com a Casa Darklyn, o Porto De Maidenpool é o principal porto para a pesca, criação de caranguejos e comércio marítimo, nas terras, fortes, castelos e torres construídas para protegê-los, é uma terra fértil para o cultivo de frutas, cereais e verduras. Ao norte de Maidenpool está a Casa Fisher com o Rei Orton Fisher I com acento na Ilha Misty sendo incríveis navegadores, pesqueiros e criadores de peixes, caranguejos e ostras para alimento e pérolas, localizados na foz do Rio Tridente, eles se apossaram de uma faixa de terra que sobe o rio até o encontro dos Três Garfos, portos foram levantados, assim como castelos, fortes e torres para a defesa, uma terra na margem do rio se torna muito boa para o cultivo.  
Tristan Mudd em Oldstones foi alçado a rei, o Rei Tristan Mudd I, governando a maior parte das Riverlands a oeste, ao sul e ao norte; o rei mais poderoso da região, com terras férteis para o cultivo, criação de animais para o abate e a mineração de Makrill, ouro, prata, cobre, estanho e pedras preciosas na parte oeste; construíram fortes, portos para pesca e comércio marítimo, torres e castelos para defender as suas terras; em um acordo com os Reis Do Pescoço, conseguiu uma saída para o mar para a Mordida construindo portos fortemente defendidos. Na região central para o oeste está a Casa Bracken que se levantou com o seu próprio rei, o Rei Jonos Bracken I de Stone Hedge que governa uma parte da região central até o oeste, terras férteis em cultivo de frutas, verduras e cereais, além da criação de animais para o abate, construíram castelos, fortes e torres para proteger as suas terras.  
A particularidade dessa região está na Cidade De Cay, localizada entre os Três Garfos e acima do encontro deles, a cidade cresce nas margens desses garfos com várias pontes ligando a eles, somente um conselheiro de Azor Ahai estava vivo ao final da Guerra Do Amanhecer, Erion Darkon e ele com autoridade para negociar; conseguiu fazer um acordo com o Rei Tristan Mudd, jurar para ele em troca de um nível de independência, ou seja, uma forma de governo, fazer as leis e justiça que funcionaria dentro da cidade; primeiramente o poder seria dividido; Juízes e Defensores Do Governo, Legisladores e o Governador seriam eleitos pelo povo da cidade, não importa a riqueza ou que seja homem e mulher, mas, tem que ser cidadão da Cidade De Cay e ter acima de dezoito anos e todos são colocados de forma obrigatória a treinar com o exército podendo seguir carreira dentro do exército; o Exército da Cidade De Cay é o mais disciplinado e armado dentro de Westeros; foi anos depois que os reis das Riverlands se reuniriam na cidade e em comum acordo nunca usar a Cidade de Cay como campo de guerra e mais tarde seria seguido por outros reis em Westeros.  
Muitos reis subiram nas Westerlands, muitos deles vieram da insatisfação que foi a Casa Casterly em não ajudá-los na Guerra Do Amanhecer e sentiu que os Casterly seriam indignos de governá-los, quando Lann subiu como o Rei Lann I, ele não levou o nome Casterly e isso o ajudou com o seu assento de Casterly Rock a dominar a região central das Westerlands, essas terras que podiam ser cultivadas, criação de animais para abate e ricas em minério, especialmente ouro, além de construir portos para a pesca e comércio marítimo e a necessidade de construir fortes, torres e castelos para a proteção. No oeste de Casterly Rock se pode ver a ascensão da Casa Farman como reis de Fair Isle em Faircastle, o Rei Gilbert Farman I se levantou como rei temendo um dia a vinda dos Homens De Ferro, por isso se dedicou a construir a proteção necessária em fortes, castelos e torres, além de serem inventivos na defesa marinha, portos fortificados para proteger o sustento na pesca e comércio marítimo e criação de peixe, moluscos e caranguejos.  
Na região sul, mais precisamente dominando o litoral sul das Westerlands, subiu os reis de Crakehall, como o Rei Robard Crakehall I sendo possuidor de terras cultiváveis e ricas de minérios de prata e Makrill, além de ter acesso à pesca e comércio marítimo; criação de animais para abate; construiu fortalezas e torres para defender as suas terras e portos fortificados. A Casa Plumm subiu como reis a leste de Crakehall com o Rei Eckbert Plumm I dominando uma faixa de terra que cobre toda a região sul, boa para cultivo e criação de animais, mas, perto da região central pode-se minerar cobre; estanho e ferro, daí a necessidade e de fortes e torres para proteger essas terras. No leste de Plumm está a Casa Hawthorne que subiu com o Rei Jaen Hawthorne I com terras cultiváveis, animais de criação para abate e minas de ouro, prata, cobre e estanho e Makrill.  
A região central é dominada pela Casa Reyne onde suas terras são bastante cultiváveis, mineração de ouro, prata, ferro e Makrill, criação de animais para o abate faz essa casa bastante rica possibilitando que construam fortalezas, castelos e torres para proteção. Ao norte de Casterly Rock, a Casa Westerling subiu como reis; com o Rei William Westerling I em uma terra que não se cultiva, criam-se animais para o abate, tem ouro, prata e Makrill em suas montanhas e construiu portos para a pesca, criação de peixes, moluscos e caranguejos; então se constrói fortalezas e torres para defesa, fortifica portos para repelir uma invasão de Homens De Ferro, além de ser inventivo nas defesas marinhas. Ao Norte da Casa Westerling, estava a Casa Banefort que subiu com o Rei Carlon Banefort I e se encontra na mesma situação que os Westerling, minas de ferro e Makrill, terras para a criação de animais para o abate e portos para a pesca e comércio marítimo e especialmente a criação de moluscos e caranguejos, construção de fortalezas e torres para proteção e a fortificação dos portos.  
Ao leste de Banefort e Westerling, a Casa Foote subiu como reis, o Rei Aron Foote I se tornou rei de uma parte norte do território das Westerlands com a mineração de cobre, ferro e Makrill e além da criação de cabras das montanhas para o seu leite, queijo e pele; a leste de Foote está a Casa Moreland que subiu com o Rei Igran Moreland I, em suas terras entre as montanhas que as tornas cultiváveis e boas para a criação de animais para o abate, nas montanhas se têm a mineração de ouro, prata, Makrill, ferro e cobre; além a criação de cabras da montanha; também se construiu fortalezas, torres e castelos para defender essas terras.  
Nas Ilhas De Ferro houve uma forte desunião e isso foi muito bem aproveitado no continente para fortificar as suas costas contra qualquer ataque dos Homens De Ferro, nas ilhas se realiza um kingsmoot para quem os representaria diante dos reis da Linhagem De Cay, com a linhagem tendo encontrado o seu fim, poderia se realizar um kingsmoot para ver quem seria o novo Rei das Ilhas De Ferro, mas, não foi o que aconteceu e reis surgiram em cada ilha, Ragnar Greyiron se tornou o Rei Ragnar Greyiron I da Ilha De Orkmont tendo a Casa Tawney como sua casa jurada; sua riqueza vem do mar e também das minas de ouro, prata e Makrill, além da criação de cabras para pele, queijo e leite. Na Ilha Blacktyde também subiu com um rei, o Rei Ureion Blacktyde I, sendo uma ilha pequena tem o seu sustento na pesca e na criação e animais para o abate, além de usar as poucas terras férteis para cultivo.  
Na Great Wyk tem como o rei, o Rei Greyron Goodbrother I com seu castelo no centro da ilha rica em minérios de ouro, prata, Makrill e cobre, além da criação de animais para o abate e de usar as poucas terras férteis para o cultivo, a Casa Saltcliff sobre com o Rei Doghar Saltcliff I da Ilha De Saltcliff, é uma ilha pequena que praticamente vive da pesca e comércio marítimo, além da criação de animais para o abate; Na Ilha De Pyke se levanta com o Rei Fargan Pyke I e uma ilha com minas de ferro, cobre e pedra preciosas; além da pesca e comércio marítimo e criação de animais para o abate.  
Em Harlaw se tem a ascensão do Rei Rogran Harlaw I da Ilha De Harlaw, uma das grandes ilhas ao qual se pode praticar cultivo nas poucas terras férteis, minerar chumbo, estanho, ferro e Makrill e criar animais para o abate, além de pesca e comércio marítimo e tendo a Casa Myres e Kenning como inimigos dentro da Ilha De Harlaw; a Ilha De Old Wyk permanece sagrada para os Homens De Ferro, por ser ali que se realiza o kingsmoot e assim não houve nenhuma casa para reivindicá-la em comum acordo com os reis das ilhas e também que enviariam homens e mulheres para proteger a ilha.  
No reino de Northeros, ou simplesmente o Norte também teve a sua ascensão de reis em várias regiões, na região do Pescoço temos o Rei Dos Pântanos da Casa Reed, ele sendo o “Primeiro Entre Iguais”, o Rei Howras Reed I em sua terra em que alguns lugares sendo bastante fértil para cultivo, criação de animais para o abate junto aos lagartos leões para ser abatido por sua carne e couro, o cultivo de ervas das mais variadas para as mais variadas formas, cultivo de cogumelos para veneno e tempero dos alimentos e além da extração de várias outras coisas para serem vendidas para o norte e para o sul e os pântanos servem perfeitamente para defender o povo e as terras, mas, eles não deixam de construir castelos e torres de defesa aonde podem. No Cabo Do Kraken, diversos clãs se tornam casas dividindo a terra, perto dos pântanos são boas para o cultivo, no centro para a criação de animais e na parte oeste está cheia de portos para pesca e comércio marítimo além de mineração de ferro e cobre, construindo torres e fortalezas ao longo da costa e no interior para defesa.  
Em Stony Shore, o litoral é controlado pela Casa Fisher que se ergue com um rei, o Rei Karion Fisher I, erguendo portos para a pesca e comércio marítimo e criação de peixes, caranguejos, moluscos e ostras, criação de animais para o abate, usando as poucas terras férteis ara cultivo e também praticando mineração de ferro, prata, cobre e pedras preciosas; os portos são fortificados para a defesa, fortalezas e torres construídas no interior para vigiar os inimigos que se aproximam; mais para o interior controlado pela Casa Slate se levanta com o Rei Rikar Slate I de Blackpool em suas terras usadas para a criação de animais para o abate, cultivando nas poucas terras férteis e praticando mineração extensivamente de makrill, ferro, ouro, pedras preciosas, fortalezas, castelos e torres construídas para a defesa das terras.  
Nos Rills, a Casa Ryder sobre com o Rei Hogar Ryder I, suas terras vastas e extensas, férteis para o cultivo e criação de animais, especialmente os cavalos mais resistentes e fortes do Norte, mais ao norte dessas terras é que se pratica a mineração de ouro, pedras preciosas e makrill, construindo castelos, fortalezas e torres para as defesas das terras. As Terras Acidentadas foram divididas em duas casas que subiram como reis, no lado oeste estão a Casa Dustin que subiu com o Rei William Dustin I em suas terras férteis para o cultivo, criação de animais para o abate e a mineração de ouro e prata na parte norte dessas terras, portos fortificados na parte sul para a pesca e comércio marítimo, construiu castelos, fortalezas e torres para defesa, no lado leste está a Casa Towers em Moat Cailin que subiu com o Rei Jon Towers I com terras entra o Rio faca Branca e os Reis Dustin, assim tendo uma saída para o mar construindo portos para a pesca e comércio marítimo, também a criação de peixes, caranguejos, moluscos e ostras, em terra tem o cultivo de diversas culturas e criação de animais para o abate.  
Nas Planícies De Gelo subiram duas casas formando reis para disputar essas terras, na margem leste da Faca Branca subiu a Casa Locke com o Rei Orwen Locke I, em suas terras onde se construiu portos para pesca e comércio marítimo, além de criação de peixes, ostras, moluscos e caranguejos e frota de navios poderosos, suas terras cultiváveis e boas para a mineração de prata, makrill e ferro, também estando no negócio de criação de animais para o abate, construiu castelos, fortes e torres para a defesa. Na parte oeste está a Casa Frost que subiu com o Rei Alder Frost I em terras onde construiu portos para pesca e comércio marítimo, além da criação marinha para o abate, uma frota de navios poderosa, suas terras boas para o cultivo e com pontos de mineração de makrill, ouro, ferro e cobre; a criação de animais para o abate vem junta, construíram castelos, fortalezas e torres para a defesa.  
Do outro lado do Rio Ramo Quebradas estão as Terras Amber controladas pela Casa Amber que subiu com o Rei Ederion Amber I que em suas terras protege as florestas para extrair o âmbar para fabricar as joias, também tem terras para cultivar, criação de animais para o abate e também portos para pesca e comércio marítimo e criação marinha, construiu fortalezas, torres e castelos e também fortificou portos para a defesa. Na região central a Casa Stark se ergueu com o Rei Brandon Stark I, O Construtor em Winterfell com a cidade de Wintertown surgindo ao redor, suas terras se estendendo até as bordas da Floresta Do Ramo Quebrado, terras planas com vastos pastos para a criação de animais para o abate e outras funcionalidades, especialmente o auroque peludo resistente ao clima frio do Norte, mamutes em sua grandeza e ele contratou os serviços dos gigantes para cuidar deles; terras planas para o cultivo, colinas para a mineração de ouro, prata, Makrill, ferro e cobre, construindo castelos, fortes e torres para defender essas terras.  
Na Mata Dos Lobos, três reis se levantaram para disputar essas terras, a Casa Glover com o Rei Ethan Glover I governando parte norte das matas, a Casa Blackwood com o Rei Ederik Blackwood I governando a parte sul das matas e a Casa Greenwood com o Rei Garik Greenwood I governando parte norte e sul das matas, esses três têm no sustento a extração de madeira, o cultivo e a criação de animais para o abate construindo torres escondidas pelas árvores e fortalezas para proteção. Em Sea Dragon Point um Rei Warg se tornou rei, sem o mínimo conhecimento de seu nome, apenas que homem vive da pesca e comércio marítimo construindo portos, suas terras são férteis cercadas de pântanos, ótimas para o cultivo e também a criação de animais para o abate, também construiu torres, castelos e fortalezas para a proteção das terras.  
Na Ilha Dos Ursos, a Casa Woodfoot subiu com um rei, o Rei Dagmar Woodfoot I vivendo da pesca e comércio marítimo, mineração de ferro e makrill e a criação de animais para o abate construindo torres de proteção, fortes e fortificando portos para defesa. Nas Montanhas Frias Do Norte, depois de muitas disputas de um contra um entre os clãs das montanhas, a Casa Flint saiu como vencedores com o Rei Donnal Flint I governando as montanhas ricas em minérios de ouro, ferro, prata, makrill, cobre e pedras preciosas, além da criação de cabras montanhesas para a sua pele, carne e leite e a produção de queijo, torres erguidas nas faces das montanhas para vigia e defesa, castelos e fortes para proteção. As Últimas Terras viram a ascensão da Casa Umber como reis, com o Rei Jarik Umber I em suas terras férteis para o cultivo, extração de madeira, criação de animais para o abate, tendo perto do rio para a extração de pedras preciosas e minas de makrill.  
Entre os Umber e Stark, está a Casa Bolton subiu como os Reis Vermelhos com o Rei Roose Bolton I e deu o seu nome as suas terras para em seguida firmar governo sobre os Penhascos Solitários e o as Terras Do Lago Longo, terras essas boas para a pesca e criação marinha, férteis para o cultivo e criação de animais para o abate, criação de cabras nos penhascos para a produção de leite, pele e carne, mineração de ouro, prata, makrill, ferro e cobre e a extração de pedras preciosas. Em Skagos a Casa Magmar subiu como reis com o Rei Arion Magmar I, o Rei De Skagos E Skane, as ilhas sem terras férteis, mas, podendo criar animais para o abate, sua maior riqueza está nos rhinos e unicórnios e também na pesca, comércio marítimo e criação marinha de peixes, caranguejos, moluscos e ostras, fortificando os portos para a defesa e construindo castelos, fortes e torres para proteção por todas as ilhas.  
As Terras Congeladas juraram para a Casa Stark, menos os gigantes que vivem nessas terras e algumas aldeias espalhadas por todo o território aos quais aqueles leais cuidariam no futuro, essas terras ricas em minérios de ouro, prata, makrill, ferro, cobre e estanho, além de pedras preciosas, madeira para a extração e a criação de animais para o abate, quando o tempo permite, praticam o cultivo, portos foram construídos para a pesca e comércio marítimo e também a criação marinha, castelos, fortes e torres foram levantados para a defesa, portos foram fortificados para serem protegidos e uma poderosa frota de navios foi construída.


	3. A Guerra Dos Cem Reinos

Capítulo 3  
A Guerra Dos Cem Reinos

 

. Ano 41 D.L.N. (Depois Da Longa Noite). 

O Rei Brandon Stark I morreu, depois de muito de um governo de construção, ele havia partido em uma idade avançada, mas, não antes de escrever o Livro Dos Reis onde continha as suas memórias, planos, pesquisa, pensamentos e decisões que fez ao longo da vida, além de aconselhar que seus descendentes fizessem o mesmo; todos os reis de Westeros vieram para assistir aos ritos funerários do Último Herói, o último de uma linhagem que lutou na Guerra Do Amanhecer; os outros já haviam feito a sua passagem e Brandon fora o último, assim, seu filho Dahgorn Stark se tornou o Rei Darghon Stark I com a sua rainha, a Rainha Melia Stark começou o governo ao lado de seus irmãos e filhos, um ano depois de aumento de tensão e escaramuças nos vários reinos, parecia que a guerra estourou; de fato e os motivos foram expansão de território e em busca de riquezas e de material para o desenvolvimento do reino em detrimento do outro.  
Não se pode responder quem começou primeiro, mas, se pode começar a analisar primeiramente com Dorne e a Casa Fowler dando os primeiros movimentos ao invadir as Terras Sandstorms, estas controladas pela Casa Dayne que já estabeleceu um acordo de neutralidade com a Casa Blackmont; com isso a Casa Dayne deu ordens de evacuação nas Terras Sandstorms e marchou com seu exército; a Casa Yronwood ataca a Casa Wyl pelo mar com a clara intenção de controlar aquela parte do Caminho Do Osso; a Casa Gargalen ataca a Casa Dryland com a clara intenção de expansão territorial, as casas do Rio Sangue Verde guerreiam entre se para quem teria controle total sobre o Rio Sangue Verde e a Casa Toland assiste esperando o melhor momento de sair por cima dessa nova situação. Vários combates se estendem por todo o território atacando os castelos e fortes, tomando torres e vilas, houve resistência dos dois lados que lutavam contra nesse conflito; a Casa Fowler recuou incapaz de sustentar a guerra contra a Casa Dayne faltando soldados e suprimentos, a Casa Yronwood não conseguiu passar do litoral da Casa Wyl e teve que recuar, mas, então em uma virada e se aproveitando atacou as Terras Fowler e dominou essas terras e a Casa Fowler perdeu a sua coroa e se submeteu a Casa Yronwood que agora estava correndo para fortalecer a terra; a Casa Gargalen conquistou as Terras Dryland e eles se submeteram a Casa Gargalen preparando para uma guerra no futuro contra a Casa Dayne; A Casa Toland se aproveitando das guerras no Rio Sangue Verde tomou a Casa Briar e a Casa Brook ficando com parte da margem norte do Rio Sangue Verde.  
Na Campina a guerra estourou da Casa Tarly contra a Casa Gardener em ataques contra castelos, fortes e torres que ficavam mudando de mãos constantemente, a Casa Redwyne lançou o seu ataque contra a Casa Hightower e a Casa Oakheart os colocando em uma guerra de paralisação na costa e no mar, até o fim dessa guerra, nenhum dos lados havia saído vitorioso e nenhuma terra foi conquistada, uma guerra inútil como muitos diriam. Nas Stormlands, a Casa Selmy e a Casa Swann começaram uma guerra entre si, a Casa Tarth e a Casa Estermont faziam verdadeiras batalhas marítimas enquanto a Casa Durradon se preparava para conter essas guerras que aconteciam tão perto de suas terras, ele não pode evitar uma tentativa contra a casa Massey, mas, fora jogado de volta e então deixando de lado por enquanto a Casa Durradon abriu uma terceira frente nessa guerra contra os Selmy e os Swann, ao final dessa guerra, a Casa Durradon havia conquistado a Casa Selmy e Swann, eles desistiram de suas coroas e submetido à Casa Durradon, a Casa Tarth e Estermont haviam alcançado um acordo de paz, mas, eles sabiam que não durariam muito tempo.  
Na Blackwater Lands, a Casa Darklyn assistiu a guerra marítima entre a Casa Massey e a Casa Glasswater, esses estimulados pela Casa Hook que estava buscando vingança pela expulsão do Gancho De Massey e quando a guerra desgastou os dois lados com uma possível vitória da Casa Massey, a Casa Darklyn atacou tanto por terra quanto por mar e em ataques precisos decisivos, a Casa Massey e a Casa Glasswater haviam se submetido à Casa Darklyn sendo o primeiro rei a ter todo o seu território unificado. Em Valecay a Casa Royce começa uma guerra contra a Casa Shett pelo controle total do sul do Vale, a região central e a região noroeste se fortificam esperando um ataque e os Dedos são disputados em guerra por dois reis, ao final, a Casa Royce domina toda a região sul com a Casa Shett submetida, os dois reis dos Dedos chegam a um acordo para não guerrear entre si e sim para guerrear em busca de mais terras cultiváveis deixando os senhores das regiões centrais e noroeste apreensivos. As Três Irmãs também sobem em guerra em tentativa de conquistar as ilhas de Paps e Pebble além de praticar pirataria dentro da Região Da Mordida, ao final a Região Da Mordida é saqueada e as duas ilhas são submetidas as Três Irmãs.  
A Casa Mooton começou um ataque contra a Casa Fisher decidido a anexar essas terras da Região Do Tridente tão fértil; a Casa Bracken atacou a Casa Mudd visando expandir o seu território a e se tornar o senhor das Riverlands e a Cidade De Cay permaneceu neutra nesse conflito, ao final dele a Casa Fisher se submeteu a Casa Mooton e a Casa Bracken recuou quando a Casa Mudd os expulsou de suas terras e tinha que lidar com pequenas unidades mandadas pelos Bracken para assaltar as suas terras. Nas Westerlands a Casa Lannister enfrentou uma guerra ao lado da Casa Westerling contra a Casa Banefort que havia conseguido uma aliança com a Casa Foote e Moreland enquanto no sul a Casa Crakehall enfrenta uma união das casas Plumm e Hawthorne; ao final, as casas Lannister e Westerling conseguem derrotar a aliança Banefort, Foote e Moreland, a Casa Crakehall resiste a um cerco das casas Plumm e Hawthorne até que reforços Lannister chegam e terminam o cerco e junto com o resto da força de Crakehall, os inimigos são expulsos das Terras Crakehall.  
Os reis das Ilhas De Ferro guerrearam entre se em batalhas marítimas intensas e sangrentas, mas, também levaram a guerra para as ilhas, à luta chegou ao um impasse que ninguém queria admitir, mas, eles formaram um kingsmoot e decidiram serem colocados sobre uma única bandeira da Casa Greyiron e unificados e com força lançaram ataques conquistando as Fair Isle, a Ilha Dos Ursos e o Cabo Do Kraken; com essas conquistas, o trabalho agora se torna para consolidar o poder e construir e melhorar as defesas, além de atacar e saquear as outras costas.  
Em Northeros ou simplesmente o Norte, a Casa Reed experimentou um ataque a Casa Towers para tomar Moat Cailin, mas, eles puderam resistir e expulsar os invasores, a Cabo Kraken foi tomado pelos Homens De Ferro, em Stone Shore a Casa Fisher disputa o controle da região contra a Casa Slate, os Rills governados pela Casa Ryder entram em guerra contra a Casa Dustin para expansão territorial e sempre de olho nos Slate e Fisher; a Casa Locke, Frost e Amber tem que lidar com os piratas das Três Irmãs que estão devastando as suas costas, mas, como são incapazes de se unir para acabar junto com esses ataques piratas, o que torna tudo mais complicado, na Mata Dos Lobos, três reis se preparam para entrar em guerra por vários motivos, expansão territorial, riquezas e desentendimentos, enquanto isso a Casa Stark observa com atenção tentando tirar proveito disso; a Ilha Dos Ursos se rendeu e se submeteu aos Homens De Ferro; o Rei Das Montanhas apenas observam sem o menor interesse; talvez no futuro a Casa Flint tenha o interesse; enquanto que os Umber e os Boltons parecem que vão entrar em guerra um contra o outro com Skagos se preparando para saquear a costas dos dois reinos, nas Terras Congeladas, partidários da Casa Stark atacam aqueles que não juraram para o lobo com a intenção de unificar todos os povos sobre a bandeira Stark.  
Ao fim das batalhas dentro do Norte, a Casa Towers não conseguiu encontra a sede da Casa Reed e eles tiveram que recuar dos pântanos, a Casa Slate e a Casa Fisher chegaram a um impasse percebendo a ameaça que a Casa Ryder representava em sua ambição expansionista, mas, eles haviam sido batidos pela Casa Dustin e não haviam conquistado nada, passariam um bom tempo lambendo as feridas antes de pensar em fazer outra tentativa de conquista, as casas Locke, Frost e Amber estavam dedicadas a trabalhar em reconstruir as suas costas e não estavam olhando para guerras dentro do Norte, ainda, a guerra entre as casas Glover, Blackwood e Greenwood levou os três a se matarem e a Casa Stark se aproveitou disso, o Rei Dahgorn Stark moveu primeiramente com os Skuggimyrkur (Sombra E Escuridão), a ordem dos espiões da Casa Stark criada pelo Brandon, O Construtor, eles se infiltraram nos castelos e batizam a água para que os moradores adormeçam, assim sem derramar sangue inicialmente, o Exército Stark dividido em três toma esses castelos e isso chama a atenção dos reis que estavam em campo de batalha que recuam a partem para suas casas e são interceptados pelo Exército Stark mais organizado, preparado e equipado e assim garantem a vitória e submissão dessas três casas e da Mata Dos Lobos.  
O Exército Da Casa Stark junto aos exércitos reformados da Casa Glover, Greenwood e Blackwood se movem e atacam Sea Dragon Point, avisado pelo Höj Staff (Alto Cajado) o chefe da ordem religiosa e da magia da Casa Stark sobre as maldadas cometidas pelo Rei Warg e assim ajudados pelos Praester (Sacerdotes) e Praestinder (Sacerdotisas) que combateram os poderes malignos do Rei Warg, o Rei Dahgorn Stark havia conquistado Sea Dragon Point e eliminado o Rei Warg e sua linha e qualquer coisa referente à sua prática de magia negra deixando que o Höj Staff purificasse essa terra. Ao mesmo tempo em que acontecia a guerra entre a Casa Bolton e a Casa Umber que chegou a um impasse quando souberam da devastação causada pelo ataque de Skagos; ambas as casas terminaram a guerra para se dedicarem a fortalecer as suas costas, nas Terras Congeladas, demorou anos, mas, toda a região estava jurando para a Casa Stark.  
Com o fim da guerra, o Rei Dahgorn Stark começa a consolidar as criações de seu pai em seu reino e preparar para se defender contra outros reis ou até mesmo em uma guerra de expansão; a sua primeira criação foi o Hamarverkad (Martelo E Pergaminho), uma ordem que tem o trabalho de preservar o conhecimento da Raça Makkiniana, expandir esse conhecimento em novos ramos e ensinar a próxima geração da raça independente da sua estação, O Construtor sempre foi a favor de que todos possam aprender; que todos devem ser capazes de usarem suas mentes para tornar o Reino Do Norte mais forte. O Ansatte (Cajado) foi uma ordem criada pela Linha Dos Reis Ahai em que reúne e ensina as próximas gerações sobre magia, além de guarda todo o conhecimento sobre os Praester (Sacerdotes) e Praestinder (Sacerdotisas), homens e mulheres voltadas para a prática de magia, Vaihtonahat (Troca Peles), Wargs (Troca peles com lobos e cachorros), Graendraumar (Sonhos Verdes), Graenmadur (Homem Verde), com a condição de treiná-los, de praticar os ritos religiosos que acontecem diante da Represeiro, cuidar deles, a todos eles foram concedidos uma parcela do poder dos deuses, defendem a Antiga Fé e sempre estão vigilantes a qualquer mal que surja que possa ameaçar o mundo dos homens, não levam votos de castidade e somente juram proteger a fé e o mundo dos homens, o líder da ordem é o Höj Staff (Alto Cajado).  
O Construtor tinha uma necessidade de defender as suas terras; a proteção tão necessária para os seus domínios, não serviria somente muros altos para proteger castelos e cidades como ele fez com Winterfell e Wintertown e também as outras vilas que estavam surgindo em seus domínios; então veio a ideia da Fyrsta Look (Primeiro Olhos) vendo os outros reis fazendo, mas, dotando essas torres com cadeia de comando e sobre o que fazer em caso de invasão; construir torres de pedra para a observação nas bordas, fronteiras; para vigiar a marchar de exércitos inimigos, dotou essas torres com muros altos de pedra e limitou a ocupação para cem pessoas, homens e mulheres fazendo esses lugares funcionarem como um castelo normal; quando ocorria uma invasão, essas torres mandavam uma mensagem de aviso para Winterfell e logo seguindo o treinamento deixavam a torre sem nenhum recurso para o inimigo e então começaram a praticar o que foi chamado de Guerra Das Sombras, onde usando tudo disponível a eles causavam estragos no exército inimigo dando tempo para Winterfell reunir as suas forças e expulsar os inimigos, mais tarde os Fyrsta Look foram construídas dentro das terras do Rei Do Inverno para serem bases para as patrulhas e ajudar a proteger o povo; os Fyrsta Look poderiam prosperar para se tornarem vilas ou até mesmo cidades com o passar do tempo. Com isso em mãos, Brandon Stark, O Construtor tinha a necessidade de homens e mulheres para comandar essas torres, por isso veio os Vetur Hermenn (Soldados Do Inverno); homens e mulheres treinadas ao máximo e se tornarem comandantes dos Fyrsta Look, assumem também os postos de comandantes do exército, podem assumir como Mestre Das Armas de um castelo, Comandantes Da Patrulha Da Cidade ou Vilas; com isso Brandon e seus descendentes podiam contar com uma força formidável de proteção e para atacar os inimigos nas sombras.  
Outra das criações de Brandon Stark, O Construtor foi a Fyrsta Sverd Vetur (Primeira Espada Do Inverno), um título para dar ao melhor soldado, aquele que se destacasse ao máximo em tudo o que fazia, ele iria para a guerra ao lado do rei; assumiria qualquer ameaça ao reino, seja em aberto ou em segredo; seus comandados são os Verge (Guardião); a força de elite do Norte, os melhores soldados, treinados além dos limites para serem os melhores. Os Vakter (Patrulheiros) foram criados para vigiar e garantir a segurança do povo, nas cidades, vilas e campos e assim permitindo que cada senhor formasse a sua própria Vakter. Brandon Stark, O Construtor sabia que haveria ameaças nas sombras para enfrentar; essas ameaças agiriam nas sombras manipulando eventos para se beneficiarem; para combater essas ameaças ele criou o Skuggimyrkur (Sombra E Escuridão), uma ordem dedicada a agira nas sombras, espionar, recolher informação sobre os inimigos, assassinato secreto, seus nomes seriam esquecidos, seus rostos nunca conhecidos e ainda sim, seriam agentes que se sacrificariam para o Norte.  
Ao conquistar a Mata Dos Lobos e Sea Dragon Point, o Rei Dahgorn Stark I teve que consolidar o poder sobre essas terras, já implantando as instituições que seu pai criou; além de estradas e Postos para descanso e abastecimento, ele deu um nome a pequena península que fica ao norte de Sea Dragon Point, o nome de Presa Do Lobo, deu a Erron Glover, o segundo filho do Rei Glover derrotado fundando a Casa Erronys, estabelecendo um porto para pesca, comércio marítimo, reparos de navios e construções de navios, em Sea Dragon Point, ele deu ao seu irmão Ciron Stark por meio de um casamento com a filha da Casa Wyrm e fundaram juntos; a Casa Whitestar e assim a começou a recuperar a região a tornando produtiva, no sul de Sea Dragon Point, na costa oeste da Mata Dos Lobos; se tornando uma terra separada do governo da Mata Dos Lobos, as Terras De Sort Ulv (Black Wolf); (Lobo Negro) que serviria como uma proteção para a Mata Dos Lobos e seus portos para a pesca e comércio marítimo, além de servir para reparos e construções de navios. Essas terras foram dadas ao terceiro irmão do Rei Dahgorn Stark, o irmão Deron Stark que fundou a Casa Blackstark depois do seu casamento com uma filha da Casa Blackwood. A única coisa que ficaria de fora seria o planejamento para um templo dedicado aos deuses, por mais que tivesse o Bosque Sagrado com a Árvore Do Coração com as estátuas dos deuses espalhadas; O Construtor queria um templo que se tornaria referência para todo o Norte e os outros reinos de Westeros. O Rei Dahgorn Stark governou até o ano de 70 D.N.L. (Depois Da Longa Noite) sendo lembrado como o Lobo Da Mata, pelas suas conquistas militares e consolidação política, econômica e cultural de seu reino e que serviria como base para erguer um Northeros unificado, seu governo durou 43 anos e foi sucedido por seu filho Edrick Stark.

Rei Edrick Stark I; O Cortador De Machados (70-85 D.L.N.). Rainha Lyra Stark I; A Regente (85-100 D.L.N.).

O Rei Edrick Stark I se casou com Lyra Greenwood e governou pacificamente até o ano de 80 D.L.N.; onde enfrentou um ataque da Casa Dustin e venceu o inimigo o fazendo recuar, em 85 D.L.N.; ele teve outra guerra contra a Casa Bolton; ele derrotou o inimigo, mas, ao custo de sua vida e assim a Rainha Lyra Stark foi reconhecida como A Regente liderando o exército contra um ataque Bolton, Dustin, Ryder, Locke, Frost e Amber querendo se aproveitar de que uma mulher estava governando; ledo engano da parte deles; venceu a todos e governou até o ano de 100 D.L.N.; o Rei Edrick Stark I governou por 15 anos deixando um filho novo e a Rainha Lyra Stark assumiu a regência na hora mais perigosa da Casa Stark com um governo de 15 anos passando para o filho Brandon Stark.

Rei Brandon Stark II; O Pacificador (100-132 D.L.N.).

O Rei Brandon Stark II começou o seu governo negociando a paz entre os seus inimigos, as batalhas que seu pai enfrentou causou grandes prejuízos nos inimigos e também trouxe prejuízos para terra e o povo; sua mãe seguiu pelo mesmo caminho de destruição, assim ele foi reconhecido como O Pacificador; então ele começou a terminar a reconstrução de seu reino que sua mãe já havia começado e nesses anos se encontrou com Bejen Greywolf, descendente de Gawen Greywolf que havia perdido a Guerra Dos Lobos para o pai de Brandon, O Construtor que havia ajudado nas guerras de seu pai e de sua mãe, por isso, Brandon o recompensou dando-lhe o governo de Wintertown e se casando com sua filha Mercya Greywolf; Brandon II governou até o ano 132 D.L.N.; morto em combate contra a Casa Towers e seria o seu filho Eddard; o Rei Eddard Stark I que escalaria Moat Cailin e abriria as portas para o exército e assim terminar a guerra; nas negociações de paz, Eddard se casaria com Arya Towers e seu irmão Edrick Stark pegaria a parte norte das terras da Casa Towers e fundaria a Casa Sunstark a um dia de viajem da Casa Cerwyn.

Rei Eddard Stark I; O Escalador (132-150 D.L.N.).

O Rei Eddard Stark I, O Escalador por ter subido nos muros de Moat Cailin e em uma de suas torres se casou com a Rainha Arya Towers e governou até o ano de 150 D.L.N.; sua morte devida aos ferimentos que ganhou na guerra contra a Casa Towers; o resto de seu governo dedicado a fortalecer o seu domínio sobre as Terras Towers e melhorar as defesas, seu único filho assumiu; Theon, como o Rei Theon Stark I.

Rei Theon Stark I; O Stark Warg (150-177 D.L.N.).

O Stark Warg como o Rei Theon é reconhecido, o primeiro warg da Casa Stark a assumir como rei e isso se provou muito importante para as guerras que ele teve que enfrentar a Casa Dustin e a Casa Bolton mais uma vez enfrentaram os Stark, em aliança, essas duas casas derrotaram o Exército Da Casa Stark em batalha, mas, ao invadir a terras sofreram a cada passo para ao longe assistir Winterfell e serem abatidos até ninguém sobreviver pelo Exército Stark reformado; eles demorariam anos para terem as forças de volta e sonhar em atacar mais uma vez, o Rei Theon também teve que enfrentar o Rei Da Montanha, a Casa Flint, eles desceram e perderam, em seus anos finais, Theon derrotou a Casa Ryder e a Casa Fisher que havia derrotado a Casa Slate pelo controle de Stone Shore e tinha intenção de expandir o seu território; foi nessa batalha que seu filho primogênito Edrick Stark morreu; Theon morreria por causa dos ferimentos no ano de 177 D.L.N.; e sua filha Alyssane assumiria a coroa.

Rainha Alyssane Stark I; A Primeira Loba (177-196 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Alyssane Stark I seria reconhecida como a Primeira Loba, seu governo se voltou para a reconstrução e reforço de suas forças, nos anos seguintes o trabalho da Rainha Alyssane e seu conselho se provaram frutífero já que parecia que o seu reino havia se recuperado completamente, então enfrentou um ataque da Casa Locke, Frost e Amber, derrotou os exércitos e em retaliação devastou as terras dessas três casas e principalmente contando com uma invasão dos piratas das Três Irmãs, mas, Alyssane não podia suportar pirata invadindo, então reuniu os três reis sobreviventes e as sobras de seus exércitos e encaminhou os piratas para fora, ela sabia que eles voltariam e então se reuniu com essas casas reais e vendo que não podiam colocar mais resistência contra a Primeira Loba e que seriam exterminados se fizessem guerra dentro do Norte e ainda combatessem os piratas que estavam sempre invadindo, eles se ajoelharam; as Casas Locke, Frost e Amber se ajoelharam e juraram para a Rainha Alyssane Stark I; ela deu ao seu filho Donnor Stark o direito de fundar a Casa Seastark; seu governo terminou em 196 D.L.N.; depois de reconstruir mais uma vez as terras devastadas pela guerra, em seu lugar assumiu o seu filho Brandon. 

Rei Brandon Stark III; O Transgressor (196-223 D.L.N.).

O Rei Brandon Stark III receberia o nome de O Transgressor ao reunir todo o Norte sob o seu comando principal e junto a Joramun no lado Norte da Parede contra a dominação do Rei Da Noite; o novo Rei Da Noite, já que Azor Ahai havia matado o primeiro, o segundo tem uma esposa ao qual se declararam Rei e Rainha Do Muro; com o ataque de ambos os lados, uma guerra sangrenta e com muitas perdas; eles foram derrotados e ambos o rei e a rainha fugiram, a história permaneceu, mas, o Rei Brandon apagou o seu nome dos registros mantendo os seus feitos malignos como Rei Da Noite e proibiu o seu nome ser dito no Norte, sendo o único registro está escritos em seu livro de memórias; o Rei Brandon ficou ferido na guerra e perdeu o seu primogênito e seu amigo Joramun, mas, resistiu e governou até o ano de 223 D.L.N.; e seu filho Jeor assumiu.

Rei Jeor Stark I; O Lobo Da Montanha (223-239 D.L.N.).

O Rei Jeor Stark I assumiu o governo que estava quase recuperado da devastadora guerra que havia sofrido; nos anos seguintes ele garantiu que o poder da Casa Stark fosse consolidado e aumentado, mas, então ele lançou um ataque nas montanhas, guerreando em todas as casas presentes e derrotando cada uma até que chegou a Casa Flint e em um combate entre os dois reis, o Rei Jeor saiu vitorioso e assim ele teve as Montanhas Do Norte como os seus domínios; sendo chamado de o Lobo da Montanha; e pela primeira vez ele tinha uma ligação por terra entre o seu reino e as Terras Congeladas e isso colocou uma preocupação crescente nos Bolton e Umber ao qual eles se aliaram e atacaram, a guerra se dividiu em duas frentes, os Umber batendo nas Montanhas enfraquecidas e colocando a Casa Flint e suas bandeiras em grande dificuldade, o Bolton entraram nas terras sofrendo resistência dos membros de torres e fortes que escaparam do ataque Bolton; foi um momento oportuno já que a Casa Fisher atacou a Casa Ryder quando está negociava com a Casa Stark para se ajoelharem aos lobos em troca de ter um membro feminino de sua casa como a futura rainha, o Dustin vieram e atacaram dos dois lados, tanto Ryder e as Terras Da Casa Towers; a Casa Towers expulsou o Dustin quando eles já estavam as vistas de Moat Cailin e se juntaram a Casa Stark e combateram o Dustin nos Rills quando eles já estavam ganhando todas as batalhas e expulsaram e massacraram o Exército Fisher; cansados se voltaram e atacaram os Bolton e Umber quando eles já se encontravam nas paredes de Winterfell massacrando os seus exércitos e os expulsando das terras ao momento em que o Exército Das Terras Congeladas veio em peso e devastou as terras Umber e Bolton; o Rei Jeor Stark I morreu em 239 D.L.N.; e assim terminando a guerra sendo que seu filho não queria continuar e tomar a Última Lareira e Forte Pavor.

Rei Edrick Stark II; O Lobo Esfolado (239-251 D.L.N.).

O Rei Edrick Stark II terminou uma guerra que seu pai queria continuar e terminar as Linhas Bolton e Umber, essa decisão em que ele se arrependeria amargamente no futuro, pois no ano de 250 D.L.N.; com o pretexto de ir para negociar com o Bolton, ele atravessou os seus domínios para ser emboscado e capturado pela Casa Bolton junto ao seu herdeiro, eles foram esfolados e torturados e mortos, seus corpos foram expostos na fronteira e a cabeça de seus lobos empalados.

Rei Theon Stark II; O Lobo Vermelho (251-280 D.L.N.).

No ano seguinte o Rei Theon Stark II lançou um ataque queimando toda a Terra Bolton; devastando vilas e cidades, destruindo campos, envenenando rios e nascentes de água e matando a todos; somente os castelos foram deixados em paz e o Bolton foi deixado sem condições de se levantarem contra os Stark por um bom par de anos; uma nota dita que essa devastação aconteceu antes de o inverno começar, Theon Stark II recebeu o nome de Lobo Vermelho por muitos dizer que ele tinha prazer em se banhar com o sangue de seus inimigos, ele morreu em 280 D.L.N.; e dois Reis Stark subiram e nenhum dos inimigos se atreveu a atacar por medo de sofrer o que a Casa Bolton sofreu.

Rei Edrick Stark III; O Lobo De Gelo (280-294 D.L.N.).

Seu sucessor, o seu filho, o Rei Edrick Stark III se casou com Arya Flint, ambos não tiveram filhos e eles governaram as suas terras em um rigoroso inverno, mesmo depois das neves terem derretidos o clima ficou mais frio e manteve as terras congeladas prejudicando as colheitas naquele ano colocando os esforços para manter todos os povos de suas terras abastecidos para sobreviverem; se teve poucos momentos de seu governo onde pode plantar alguma coisa, ver crescer e colher; foi um fenômeno que atingiu toda Westeros que mesmo em outras estações fazia muito frio prejudicando a todos; o frio levou o Rei Edrick Stark III e sua rainha no ano de 294 D.L.N.; seu irmão subiu em seu lugar. 

Rei Eddard Stark II; O Lobo Branco (294-315 D.L.N).

O Rei Eddard Stark II foi chamado de o Lobo Branco por pegar o Norte com uma nova rodada de neve cobrindo todo o território, ele continuou o governo de seu irmão garantindo que todos tenham o mínimo necessário para sobreviver a esse inverno; o inverno acabou ele pode finalmente começar a reconstruir a terra devastada pelo inverno e em sua surpresa encontrou os Bolton que haviam resistido a essa adversidade por tantos anos, não houve nenhuma guerra, ninguém tinha condições de levar soldados para a batalha, por isso o governo de Eddard Stark II foi pacífico até que seu filho assumiu com a sua morte no ano de 315 D.L.N.

Rei Benjen Stark I; O Lobo Negro (315-336 D.L.N.).

O Rei Benjen Stark I assumiu o trono com o reino prestes a estourar em guerra mais uma vez; não querendo ser atacado mais uma vez como nos anos passados, Benjen assim que ouviu que a Casa Bolton estava reunindo um exército atacou de forma preventiva destruindo os exércitos que estava se reunindo e preparando assim evitando assim uma guerra prolongada, anos depois quando soube que os Umber, Fisher, Dustin e Ryder estavam reunindo também seus exércitos, e assim o Rei Benjen dividiu os seus exércitos e seus comandantes começaram ataques diretos aos exércitos que estavam reunidos; usando os Wargs entrando nas terras sem serem notados e assim desferindo um forte golpe nos exércitos inimigos e dispersando os sobreviventes que formariam um exército descente anos depois. O Rei Benjen Stark morreria no ano de 336 D.L.N.

Rei Rickard Stark I; O Matador De Gigantes (336-357 D.L.N.).

O Rei Rickard Stark I que se destacaria por uma campanha formidável atacando a Casa Umber e finalmente depois de muitos anos eles se submeteram ao comando da Casa Stark; isso se tornou possível por causa do ataque de seu pai acabando com o exército dessa casa e Rickard tinha planejado conquistar as outras, mas, as outras casas reagiram rapidamente e já tinham as defesas montadas, Rickard que não queria a perda de vidas desnecessárias resolveu se contentar com a vitória sobre a Casa Umber, ele seria reconhecido como O Matador De Gigantes e deu ao seu segundo filho, Beren Stark terras e o direito de fundar a Casa Thunderstark; o governo do Rei Rickard Stark I durou até o ano de 357 D.L.N.

Rei Jon Stark I; O Cortador De Vento (357-373 D.L.N.).

O Rei Jon Stark subiu ao trono no lugar de seu pai, desde que começou a treinar com espada se mostrou com incríveis habilidades e aplicava golpes tão rápidos que se podia ouvir o vento sendo cortado, tanto que lhe chamaram de O Cortador De Vento; suas habilidades se destacaram quando levou o seu exército em batalha contra a Casa Dustin; mais uma vez; dessa vez dentro das Terras Dustin parando os seus inimigos de atacarem as terras controladas pela Casa Stark; novamente a Casa Dustin tinha intenções de expandir as suas fronteiras tomando as terras da Casa Towers; saindo vitorioso e com a Casa Bolton cercada e impossibilitada de fazer qualquer coisa; claro que ela esperaria o seu tempo; o Rei Jon Stark governou até o ano de 373 D.L.N.

Rei William Stark I; O Quebrador De Pedra (373-389 D.L.N.).

O Rei William Stark ascendeu ao trono fortalecendo o seu reino garantindo que estivesse pronto para qualquer ataque vindo de qualquer lado dos reis inimigos, mas, foi à decisão do Rei William de atacar Stone Shore por terra com seu exército e por mar com a marinha de Sea Dragon Point e Sort Ulv (Lobo Negro), todas as casas da região foram subjugadas, incluindo a Casa Slate em combate e a Casa Fisher em um cerco por terra e por mar; foi uma grande vitória da Casa Stark consolidando o seu poder em todo o litoral oeste do Norte; então eles sofreram com uma invasão de Homens De Ferro liderados pela Casa Greyiron e juntos conseguiram repelir ela, mas, o Rei William morreu em combate e seu irmão Cregan assumiu.

Rei Cregan Stark I; O Domador De Cavalos (389-410 D.L.N.).

O Rei Cregan expulsou os Homens De Ferro acabando com a sua invasão e tomando os seus navios que deixaram para trás, a Casa Fisher jurou para a Casa Stark e ele se casou com Alyssane Fisher e assim começou os anos de reconstrução e consolidação do poder da Casa Stark em Stone Shore; nesses anos de reconstrução e fortalecimento, o Rei Cregan planejou uma invasão no The Rills e com um bom planejamento invadiu essas terras vindo do oeste e do norte atacando castelos, fortes e torres impedindo de serem capazes de reunir força maior e assim a Casa Ryder cederam dobrando o joelho para o Rei Cregan que casou o seu filho William com Celena Ryder; ele governou até o ano de 410 D.L.N.

Rei William Stark II; O Devastado (410-442 D.L.N.).

O início do reinado de William Stark II foi marcado com a consolidação de seu poder no The Rills e se fortificar contra a Casa Bolton e Dustin, mas, então um ataque de Skagos devastou a costa da Casa Umber e Bolton; William mandou parte do exército prestando ajuda enquanto os Boltons estavam distraídos com esse ataque e o Rei William se virou para um ataque dos Homens De Ferro vindos a partir da Ilha Dos Ursos contra Sea Dragon Point e nesse tempo, os exércitos da Casa Towers e da Casa Ryder se uniram para expulsar a Casa Dustin que estava invadindo ambas as terras; sendo que a Casa Dustin contratou serviços de bandidos para fazerem ataques variados e de surpresa contras as forças da Casa Towers e Ryder; o Rei William venceu os Homens De Ferro e prestou auxílio contra a Casa Dustin que derrotada recuou, somente não foi invadida por causa da Casa Bolton que havia resolvido o problema com Skagos e atacado as Terras Da Casa Stark, em uma batalha derrotou os Boltons, mas, perdeu o seu herdeiro; o Rei Willam morreu no ano de 442 D.L.N.; reconstruindo o seu reino que fora devastado por essa guerra.

Rainha Lyanna Stark I; A Cortadora (442-489 D.L.N.).

O reinado da Rainha Lyanna Stark I foi marcado pelos anos iniciais de reconstrução; informalmente foi alcançado um cessar das hostilidades que permitiu todos se recuperarem dessa guerra, mas, a Rainha Lyanna sabia que a guerra voltaria e ela estaria pronta, dito e feito começou com uma guerra contra a Casa Bolton que foi colocado em um impasse e a Casa Bolton recuou, seja por péssimas decisões ou más estratégias, depois a Rainha Lyanna enfrentou um ataque em Sea Dragon Point pelos Homens De Ferro e um ataque maciço na Baia De Gelo, batalhas se seguiram por terra e por mar até que os Homens De Ferro foram encaminhados para lamberem as suas feridas; o reinado da Rainha Lyanna Stark I terminou em 489 D.L.N.; enquanto ela derrotou a Casa Dustin em batalha e conquistava de vez as suas terras, sua filha assumiu.

Rainha Alyssane Stark II; A Governadora (489-515 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Alyssane Stark II terminou a conquista de sua mãe contra a Casa Dustin garantindo que eles se ajoelhassem terminando séculos rivalidade se casando com Jorah Dustin e ela trabalhou para fortalecer o seu governo sobre as Barrowlands e incluindo o seu povo ao governo da Casa Stark pela primeira vez em muito tempo a Casa Bolton estava sozinha e sem aliados para tirar parte da atenção da Casa Stark sobre se mesmo, mas, nenhum ataque veio, a Rainha Alyssane estava satisfeita em fortalecer a sua casa e seu governo diante de seus vassalos; ela terminou o seu governo em 515 D.L.N.

Rainha Elanna Stark I; A Planejadora (515-536 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Elanna Stark I começou o seu governo com uma força poderosa tanto na terra quanto no mar, mas, a Casa Bolton se tornou uma ferida para ela por ainda permanecer independente do governo da Casa Stark, por mais que tivesse todo o poder, ela sabia que esfoladores podiam se tornar um grande problema para se conquistar, especialmente se decidirem se entrincheirar em seu castelo, o Dreadfort é um castelo formidável e um cerco longo não é bom para a Casa Stark e o Norte, a resistência poderia desestabilizar o poder e fazer algumas casas que foram conquistadas se rebelarem de declararem reis mais uma vez, Elanna não teria isso e por isso tratou de colocar um plano de longa duração para desestabilizar o poder Bolton; a Rainha Elanna Stark I morreu em 536 D.L.N.; tendo a sua filha continuando com o seu plano.

Rainha Arya Stark I; A Loba Paciente (536-554 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Arya Stark I subiu ao poder continuando o plano de sua mãe de desestabilizar o poder da Casa Bolton diminuindo de maneira segura os aliados dentro de fora das Terras Bolton; se via um descontentamento por parte do povo com o governo Bolton por causa da rivalidade com a Casa Stark que desenvolvia e fortalecia o resto do Norte sobre o seu domínio, os povos dessas terras viam isso e queriam para eles, essa prosperidade; claro que havia a prosperidade; mas, a Casa Stark fez questão de tornar grandiosa essa informação para iludir o povo e os senhores das Terras Bolton a desistirem da sua coroa e dobrar o joelho; claro que a Casa Bolton massacrou os revoltosos como exemplo colocando o resto do povo na linha, mas, o descontentamento havia ficado e a Casa Bolton culpou a Casa Stark por isso, mesmo ela negando que não tinha nada a ver com o que acontecia nas Terras Bolton que eles não as governava; a Rainha Arya Stark I morreu em 554 D.L.N.; com os preparos em andamento para conquistar e derrotar a Casa Bolton.

Rainha Lyanna Stark II; A Caçadora De Esfoladores (554-582 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Lyanna Stark II continuou o trabalho de sua mãe em preparar a Casa Stark contra a Casa Bolton; aqui, ela teve que enfrentar as incursões dos Homens De Ferro, das Três Irmãs e de Skagos, todas repelidas, mas, eles continuaram a vir durante alguns anos, mas, sempre foram derrotados e finalmente quando ouve uma época de calmaria, a Rainha Lyanna usando a sua frota e seu exército atacou as terras da Casa Bolton derrotando os vassalos deles um a um e impossibilitando que eles se levantassem para ajudar o seu suserano e finalmente eles estavam cercando Dreadfort, um cerco que poderia ter durado anos, mas, o Bolton desesperados saíram para um ataque e foram derrotados e os sobreviventes ajoelharam, mas, a Rainha Lyanna Stark II morreria em 582 D.L.N.; sem ver a conclusão da conquista da Casa Bolton.

Rainha Bethany Stark I; A Integradora (582-622 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Bethany Stark I subiu ao trono se casando com Domeric Bolton e assim consolidando o poder da Casa Stark sobre as Terras Bolton e finalmente depois de séculos de luta, a Casa Stark havia anexado todos os territórios do Norte em uma única bandeira; a Bandeira Da Unificação; eles tinham um Norte unido e pronto para derrotar todos os inimigos sem problemas, a Rainha Bethany iniciou o longo processo de recuperação da guerra e da integração do território conquistado ao reino; ao morrer em 622 D.L.N.; seu filho Jon assumiria o trono do Norte unificado e assim terminando que foi chamado mais tarde de a Era Das Lobas.

Rei Jon Stark II; O Cortador De Piratas (622-651 D.L.N.).

O Rei Jon Stark II subiu ao poder com o Norte unificado pela primeira vez e pelos anos de paz que ele passou tornando o reino forte, desenvolvido e próspero para os seus habitantes, mas, isso acabou com mais uma invasão dos Homens De Ferro, vindos do mar, da Ilha Dos Ursos e Cape Kraken, durou tempo, mas, os Homens De Ferro foram expulsos do Norte barrando os planos deles de dominarem a costa oeste de toda Westeros, depois, o Rei Jon lutou para expulsar mais uma vez uma invasão de Skagos e uma invasão de Ibben, mas, sua maior vitória veio em uma guerra total por todo o território do Norte em expulsar os piratas do reino, a vitória decisiva foi na foz do Rio Faca Branca onde mais tarde deu aquelas terras ao seu filho William Stark que fundo a Casa Greystark, o Rei Jon morreu no ano de 651 D.L.N.

Rei Rickard Stark II; O Domador De Pântanos (651-683 D.L.N.).

O Rei Rickard Stark II se tornou rei pensando em expandir o reino, especialmente se isso ajudasse a parar as incursões da Ilha Dos Ursos, Skagos e de Cape Kraken, mas, o fato que isso demandou muito planejamento para chegar a um plano enquanto as forças do Norte eram reconstruídas depois de muita guerra evitando invasões, o Rei Rickard sabia o que tinha que fazer e com isso marchou o seu exército para o Pescoço onde desafiou o Rei Do Pântano para um combate um a um e assim o Rei Rickard esperava evitar que o Norte entrasse uma guerra que certamente acabaria com todas as suas forças contra os Crannogmens, ele lutou e venceu o Rei Howras Reed e ele se ajoelhou, o Rei Rickard se casou com a filha dele, Daena Reed cimentando o poder da Casa Stark sobre o Pescoço e preparando para o seu próximo passo do plano, mas, foram necessários anos dando uma sensação de conforto para os inimigos e uma oportunidade surgisse, o Rei Rickard morreu no de 683 D.L.N.; esperando essa oportunidade.

Rei Brandon Stark IV; O Matador De Krakens (683-705 D.L.N.).

Os Homens De Ferro enfraqueceram os seus domínios, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, isso foi aproveitado pelo Rei Brandon Stark IV que lançou uma invasão a Cape Kraken a partir do Neck, Stone Shore, Rills e Barrowlands, rápido e brutal derrotando casas leais e garantindo a lealdade de algumas casas descontentes com os Homens De Ferro; com essa terra conquistada, se teve o trabalho para garantir que houvesse ordem e proteção contra uma tentativa dos Homens De Ferro de retomar essas terras, o reinado de Brandon IV foi marcado pelo casamento com a casa reinante de Cape Kraken, a Casa Stoneheart e por diversas incursões dos Homens De Ferro que foram repelidas e com esses diversos ataques cobrindo as falhas nas defesas na costa oeste do Norte, o Rei Brandon Stark IV morreu em 705 D.L.N.; parando uma invasão dos Homens De Ferro.

Rei Karlon Stark I; O Defensor (705-731 D.L.N.).

O Rei Karlon Stark I subiu ao poder no lugar de seu pai não só parando incursões de Homens De Ferro, mas, também, incursões de Skagos e das Três Irmãs, seu governo foi marcado por inúmeros ataques, mas, também pela capacidade de construir defesas mais sólidas e resistentes, além de ter secretamente elaborado um plano de ataque para a Ilha De Skagos e as Ilhas Das Três Irmãs, somente mais tarde foi revelado que foram s seus planos, o seu trabalho explorando as fraquezas dessas ilhas que possibilitou o sucesso da empreitada, ele morreu em 731 D.L.N. defendendo o Norte da incursão das Três Irmãs que tentavam tomar a Toca Do Lobo.

Rei Artos Stark I; O segundo Quebrador De Pedras (731-742 D.L.N.).

Foi nos últimos anos de reinado que o Rei Artos Stark I foi uma invasão em Skagos, primeiramente foi uma batalha nos mares onde a rainha Lyanna morreu em combate garantindo que as ilhas sejam invadidas, a campanha durou dois meses de combates ferrenhos por cada ilha onde o herdeiro do Rei Artos; Eddard Stark morreu, o Rei Artos Stark I morreu no último combate conquistando de vez as Ilhas De Skagos, Jeor Greystark foi escolhido para ser regente para a Rainha Eleanna Stark I.

Regência (742-754 D.L.N.).

Rainha Eleanna Stark I; A Loba Escudo (754-796 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Eleanna Stark I garantiu que as Ilhas De Skagos ficassem a regra da Casa Stark e governou o Norte por muitos anos barrando incursões dos Homens De Ferro e das Ilhas Das Três Irmãs, mas, mesmo assim o Norte se mostrou poderoso e se tornando rico; a guerra vinha de fora e havia paz dentro das terras do Norte dando espaço para desenvolver o poder militar e econômico do Norte e isso estava atraindo invasores de fora em que o reinado da Rainha Eleanna trabalhou para manter longe, ela morreu em 796 D.L.N.

Rei Rickard Stark III; O Lobo Que Espera (796-837 D.L.N.).

O Rei Rickard Stark III veio ao poder fortalecendo a economia do Norte e sua força militar; melhorando as suas defesas, ele passou boa parte de seu reinado lutando contra as incursões dos Homens De Ferro que tentavam tomar a sua costa leste e principalmente Moat Cailin, notícias que as Ilhas De Ferro estavam perdendo a força e tentavam a todo custo voltar a serem o que eram faziam com que as incursões aumentassem, as Ilhas Das Três Irmãs pararam por um tempo de suas incursões piratas, como se esperassem algo de grande importância acontecesse; o Rei Rickard Stark III morreria no ano de 837 D.L.N.; esperando que as incursões voltassem a atacar o Norte.

Rei Rodrik Stark I; O Lutador (837-859 D.L.N.).

O Rei Rodrik Stark I subiu ao poder cansado das incursões dos Homens De Ferro e o que isso custava ao Norte, ele sabia que isso poderia ser parado, mesmo que voltasse; se invadisse as Ilhas De Ferro, mas, ele tinha outros planos de invasão, as Ilhas Das Três Irmãs tinham que ser invadidas, o comércio com o leste se tornava cada vez mais difícil com os piratas dessas ilhas e para a segurança de seu povo, o rei tinha os planos de ataque de seu antepassado, o Rei Karlon Stark I e poderia trabalhar para implementá-lo, mas, antes ele queria prejudicar ainda mais os Homens De Ferro, por isso, desafiou o Rei Rogan Greyiron para uma luta livre, sem armas, apenas as mãos e depois de uma luta acirrada, ele venceu a luta conquistando a Ilha Dos Ursos e premiando a Casa Mormont que liderou as forças de invasão para a ilha, sem o apoio das Ilhas De Ferro, a Ilha Dos Ursos caiu e todos da Casa Woodfoot foram mortos em combate e o resto se matou, menos um bebê que foi fomentado pela Casa Stark para se tornar vassalo da Casa Mormont, seu castelo foi destruído e um novo construído no centro da ilha não permitindo que a Casa Woodfoot tivesse controle sobre os portos, dez anos depois dessa conquista, o Rei Rodrik Stark I morreu em 859 D.L.N.

Rei Benjen Stark II; O Lobo Da Mordida (859-882 D.L.N.).

O Rei Benjen Stark II subiu ao trono em 859 D.L.N.; e com ele veio à invasão as Três Irmãs e uma campanha militar forte de um ano completo subjugando as casas residentes e acabando com qualquer meio de rebelião; a Ilha Da bruxa foi conquistada junto com a Ilha de Pebble; mais um ano de trabalho para garantir que essas ilhas fossem colocadas sobre o domínio do Norte e da Casa Stark, a liberdade de religião foi permitida para os ilhéus desde que permitissem plantar Árvore Do Coração; reformas para reconstruir e fortalecer as ilhas as tornando seus portos lucrativos, ancoragem e reparos para os navios comerciais e a Marinha Do Norte e fortalecendo o seu comércio das ilhas e as suas paredes para a defesa, quase tudo foi investido na defesa, o Valecay ainda estava dividido e se recuperando de suas guerras internas para fazer qualquer coisa a respeito disso permitindo que o Norte tivesse domínio total sobre a Mordida; o Rei Benjen garantiu a conquista se casando com Meridia Sunderland, seu reinado terminou em 882 D.L.N.

Rei Eddard Stark III; O Lobo Que Tentou (882-885 D.L.N.).

O Rei Eddard Stark III subiu a poder começando a trabalhar para fortalecer o reino; ele não tinha planos de expansão, um reino tão grande seria difícil de gerenciar, por isso ele teria que trabalhar em reformas ao sistema de governo que existia e trabalhar para criar sistemas ou meios de governo, mas, ele não durou muito, pois morreu em um acidente de caça em 885 D.L.N.

Rei Cregan Stark II; O Reformador (885-915 D.L.N.).

O irmão do Eddard III subiu ao poder como o Rei Cregan Stark II casando com Serena Upcliff e trabalhando para iniciar as reformas que seu irmão havia proposto; reformas essas para ajudar o Reino de Northeros, o Rei Cregan começou com Hamarverkad (Martelo E Pergaminho), o lugar onde o conhecimento é descoberto e ensinado para a próxima geração de homens e mulheres do Norte manteve a sua essência, treinar homens e mulheres para serem mandados para os castelos e ensinar a próxima linha de reis e senhores e dar acesso a aqueles próximos aos castelos ao conhecimento também; querendo que todos dentro do Reino Do Norte também recebam essa educação; foi criado o Hus Addysg (Casa De Educação), turmas divididas por anos e o que é ensinado colocado em nível com cada turma além do treinamento para combate até terem atingindo a idade adulta e estarem prontos para o mundo comanda pelos membros que se autodenomina de Precep (Mestre) e o líder da ordem se denomina Stor Precep (Grande Mestre); com isso e então foram mandados grupos de pesquisas por todas as direções para cobrir todo o território do Norte, esperando o retorno, o Rei Cregan começou a juntar recursos para o que aconteceria, a grande obra que deveria começar; cinco anos depois os grupos de pesquisa voltaram e o Rei Cregan passou mais um ano analisando tudo o que foi descoberto; todas as cidades, vilas, fazendas, castelos, torres, portos e fortalezas foram colocados no mapa do reino, rios, lagos foram nomeados e então começou a construção de estradas largas de pedra ligando cada cidade, castelo, torre, portos e fortaleza, as estradas para as fazendas continuaram a serem feitas de terra, mas, agora havia indicações em placas de bronzes e as estradas de terra tinham a garantia de serem sempre cuidadas; Postos De Controle foram construídos nas beiras das estradas com pousadas, bares, ferreiros, armazéns e bordéis; Fyrsta Look (Primeiros Olhos) ficavam nas bordas dessas estradas ou tinham estradas ligando elas.  
Com os Fyrsta Look (Primeiros Olhos) foram melhorados, reformados e alguns abandonados foram recuperados e habitados mais uma vez, castelos, fortes e portos foram reformados e melhoras, as casas e fazendas deixaram de ser construídas com madeira e suas paredes passaram a ser construídas com pedra; Wintertown se tornou a capital do Norte com várias estradas passando por elas, pontes foram construídas atravessando esses rios, todo o território do Norte é patrulhado pelos Vakter (Patrulheiros) que são comandados pelos Vetur Hermenn (Soldados Do Inverno); homens e mulheres treinadas ao máximo e se tornarem comandantes dos Fyrsta Look, assumem também os postos de comandantes do exército, podem assumir como Mestre Das Armas de um castelo, Comandantes Da Patrulha Da Cidade ou Vilas, eles são designados como Kher para os homens e Rytt para as mulheres; os Verge (Guardião); um grupo de soldados de elite, os melhores soldados, treinados além dos limites, seu comando principal está no Fyrsta Sverd Vetur (Primeira Espada Do Inverno) são a guarda de elite da Casa Stark. O Skuggimyrkur (Sombra E Escuridão); os espiões do Norte e da Casa Stark não sofreram nenhuma reforma, eles sempre estavam preparados para se adaptarem a medida do necessário.  
O Rei Cregan Stark reuniu as leis que o povo do Norte adotou, orais passados de pai para filho, de mãe para filha e começou a colocá-las em letras, começou a elaborar e a escrever a Carta Do Norte; as reformas iniciam tomaram muito trabalho e tempo do Rei Cregan e suas outras ideias couberam ao seu filho para serem implementadas, o Rei Cregan não veria o fim das reformas quando ele faleceu em 915 D.L.N.

Rei Edrick Stark IV; O Segundo Reformador (915-949 D.L.N.).

O Rei Edrick Stark subiu a poder continuando as reformas começadas por seu pai e dando início a outras; olhando para cada região do reino ao qual chamou de Provintsiya (Província); assim nomeado para servir tanto no aspecto das leis, do exército, na política, nos mapas e entre outras coisas, que veio a calhar já que o Rei Edrick estava ao lado de homens e mulheres cultos, os Precep (Mestre) do Hamarverkad; ao todo existem 49 Provintsiyas foram estabelecidas; cada uma delas teve um Grande Magmar ao qual foi dado o título de protetor daquele território e que os lordes se revezariam em ir a capital do reino para representar os interesses das suas Provintsiyas, aqueles representantes se reúnem no prédio da capital do reino, assim surgiu o Peregovory (Parley); vilas e portos pequenos o rei designaria um Vetur Hermenn (Soldado Do Inverno) para comandar e garantir a segurança feita Vakter (Patrulheiros) e cuidar da saúde de povo, mas, para as cidades e grandes portos, o rei deu o direito do povo de eleger através do voto o Governador e cada povo de cada Província pode eleger o representante para o Peregovory; o rei manteria poder central e decisório.  
O Exército Do Reino De Northeros foi reformado para se tornar profissional; homens e mulheres poderiam construir as suas vidas pelo Exército e Marinha; podiam receber renda e se aposentar por ele; no exército foi dividido em Fosteri (Infantaria; receberia esse nome mais tarde); homens e mulheres com armaduras completas, escudos retangulares e lanças longas para fechar a linha de combate, além de terem espadas de tamanho médio; a segunda e a terceira linha eram os mesmos, na quarta linha, os soldados tinham armadura completa com escudos redondos e espadas curtas, são eles que entram nos castelos durante a invasão, na quinta linha os soldados carregam qualquer arma, mas, os escudos tinham que estar em mãos; atrás deles estavam os Luchniki (Arqueiros) com os arcos longos e recurvos que tinham armaduras no peito e nas pernas, nos braços estavam couro reforçado além de espada média e escudo e eles faziam uma linha de quatro; a Kavaleriya (Cavalaria) se dividia em Leve e Pesada, a leve os cavalos tinham armaduras de couro, os cavaleiros com armaduras de couro com cotas de malha de ferro, capacete, lança curta, espadas longa e escudo leve; a pesada; o cavalo é equipado com armadura de ferro, o cavaleiro também veste ferro, lança longa, espada longa e escudo pesado; os Rangers foram estabelecidos; batedores do exército para espiar a posição inimiga, sabotar o inimigo e até mesmo atravessar a linha inimiga; os Stroiteli (Construtores) responsáveis por proteger a linha de suprimentos, o comboio de suprimentos, cozinhar e alimentar os soldados, reparar e construir novas estradas e pontes, reparo de armaduras e substituição e, por fim, temos o Laeknar (Curandeiros), homens e mulheres responsáveis por garantir a saúde dos soldados e tratar os feridos e garantir que os mortos voltem para as suas famílias.  
Foram estabelecidas as Selskab (Companhias) de cem soldados cada, comandadas pelos Vetur Hermenn (Soldados Do Inverno) que seguiam carreira no exército; promovidos entre os soldados por mérito, os lordes podiam também comandar cem soldados pessoalmente e contar com os Vetur Hermenn para comandar o resto, mas, são os lordes que mantinham o comando central dos soldados de suas terras; na Marinha cada navio é dado a um Capitão que comanda um número de homens e mulheres dependendo do tamanho do navio com o Carro Chefe comandada pelo lorde. O Rei Edrick Stark continuou a escrever a Carta Do Norte; o Norte havia se isolado em busca da paz para crescer e se fortalecer e o Rei Edrick estava disposto a continuar com isso, infelizmente uma incursão dos Homens De Ferro interrompeu os trabalhos aos quais todos os recursos foram colocados para expulsá-los, eles saíram e o Rei Edrick pode continuar com os trabalhos, ele não veria concluído falecendo em 949 D.L.N.

Rei Brandon Stark V; O Terceiro Reformador (949-975 D.L.N.).

Rei Brandon Stark V subiu ao poder continuando as reformas propostas para o Norte crescer e se fortalecer, as leis foram trabalhadas, mas, a reforma na estrutura de governo se fez necessária, eles haviam reformado como as leis devem ser feitas e agora, a reforma se fez necessário para que o que houvesse meios de acusação e defesa caso a lei fosse infringida, foi nos estudos dessas leis permitiram o surgimento do Sistema Sudya (Juiz) com Obviniteli (Acusadores) e Zashchitniki (Defensores); Juiz para julgar de acordo com o caso dos Acusadores que apresentam e os Defensores que defendem aquele que cometeu o crime; todos gostaram; do rei até o povo comum tinham acesso a homens e mulheres capazes de defendê-los sejam em questões de leis, o Rei Brandon declarou que todos são iguais perante a lei assim fortalecendo para que todos pudessem aceitar as leis dentro do reino.  
O Conselho Do Rei foi estabelecido de acordo com os principais assuntos que o rei tem que tratar; a Ansatte (Cajado) já existia e tinha o Höj Staff (Alto Cajado) com uma cadeira no Conselho Do Rei, assim como o Stor Precep (Grande Mestre) do Hamarverkad (Martelo E Pergaminho) tem uma cadeira; os Vakter seriam representados pelo Ministro Da Segurança que tem uma cadeira no conselho, o Fyrsta Sverd Vetur (Primeira Espada Do Inverno) também tem uma cadeira no conselho, assim como o Espião-Chefe da Skuggimyrkur (Sombra E Escuridão); com os Curandeiros surgindo no exército e sua importância, o Rei Brandon Stark criou a Ordem Dos Curandeiros e deu ao Curandeiro Chefe um assento no conselho e o deixo responsável pela saúde do povo dentro do reino; criou uma cadeira para o Ministro Do Comércio, o Ministro Da Cultura que é responsável por garantir que a cultura do Povo Makki e a cultura do reino não sejam esquecidas; criou a cadeira do Ministro Da Guerra E Defesa, deu aos Filhos Da Floresta uma cadeira, mas, eles não responderam, criou a cadeira do Ministro Das Florestas E Animais tendo o trabalho de garantir que os animais não sejam extintos ou as florestas completamente derrubados por causa de um rigoroso inverno e que a pesca se mantenha e além de criar a cadeira do Primeiro Ministro que o rei nomearia pessoalmente; criou a cadeira do Ministro Da Comunicação para tornar a comunicação eficiente dentro do reino.  
As reformas tomariam todo o governo do rei e somente depois de seu filho que se veria a colocação com sucesso dessas reformas; o Rei Brandon faleceria em 975 D.L.N.

Rei Jon Stark III; O Rei Do Conselho (975-1009 D.L.N.).

O Rei Jon Stark III subiu ao poder trabalhando para que as reformas fossem aceitas por todos; garantindo que ele e os lordes estivessem nas mesmas esferas das mudanças do reino e assim o povo vendo os seus senhores aceitando a mudança vieram a aceitar também; seria com o seu filho que essas reformas fossem algo cotidiano, de fato, o Rei Jon trabalhou para recolher os resultados que essas reformas trariam e ele fez, o reino fluía melhor e estava experimentando um aumento populacional e uma paz duradoura, foi no ano 1.000 D.L.N.; que o rei foi chamado para a Cidade De Cay para uma importante reunião e discutir sobre o futuro de Westeros, ele foi e logo se encontrou com os outros reis.  
Em Dorne, a Casa Dayne e a Casa Yronwood dividiram Dorne entre si, a Casa Dayne ficava com a parte sul e a Casa Yronwood com a parte norte, a Casa Gardener se tornou os reis da Campinas, a Casa Durradon conquistou as Stormlands por completo, a Casa Darklyn tinham a Blackwater Lands sobre o seu domínio, assim como a Casa Mudd nas Riverlands e a Casa Lannister depois de muita luta contra a Casa Reyne nas Westerlands; as Ilhas De Ferro foram unificadas pela Casa Greyiron; a Casa Royce em Valecay foi à última a unificar o seu reino; os reis estavam presentes; o primeiro acordo foi que se houvesse uma ameaça externa para invadir e destruir Westeros eles lutariam juntos esquecendo qualquer inimizade, logo a Casa Gardener propôs que os Meistre da Cidadela que a Casa Hightower fundou fossem os únicos detentores do conhecimento de Westeros; a Casa Stark não concordou já que ela havia criado a sua própria instituição para preservar o conhecimento e treinar aqueles para ensinarem aos outros e somente tinha esse tipo de poder sendo que havia outras instituições com outros poderes, foi proposto que os outros reinos criassem as mesmas instituições sendo aceito pelos outros reis.  
A Casa Darklyn surgiu com a proposta que essas instituições fossem protegidas e neutras em caso de guerra e que seria crime bastante ofensivo se elas sofressem qualquer tipo de dano, foi aceito pelos outros reis, muito se foi discutido, inclusive fronteiras marítimas e logo todos os reis chegaram a um acordo; o Conselho Do Ano 1.000 foi assinado por todos os reis e eles voltaram para casa, o Rei Jon continuou com o seu governo até a sua morte no ano de 1.009 D.L.N.


	4. Descobrimentos E Invasões

Capítulo 4  
Descobrimentos E Invasões

 

Rei William Stark III; Barreira De Pedra (1009-1035 D.L.N. (Depois Da Longa Noite)).

O Rei William Stark III subiu ao trono completando os trabalhos de seu pai em relação às reformas do reino; ele fez a sua contribuição ao instituir que as habitações de todas as casas fossem construídas de pedra para barrar os ventos frios do inverno que sempre via, o reino ficou em paz durante o seu reinado, ele morreu no ano de 1035 D.L.N.

Rei Artos Stark II; Lobo Das Sombras (1035-1061 D.L.N.).

Artos II subiu ao trono em uma época de paz para o seu reinado, não houve guerras abertas contra os outros reinos e por isso o povo considera como uma época de paz, mas, secretamente houve guerras, espiões de cada lado lutavam pela informação para ver quem teria uma vantagem sobre o outro reino e não somente no Norte, mas, em todo o reino de Westeros enfrentou uma guerra secreta de espiões com cada reino tendo uma vantagem sobre o outro por um tempo, mas, que sempre acabou perdendo essa vantagem, o Rei Artos Stark II morreu em 1061 D.L.N.; com a certeza que seu filho enfrentaria uma guerra aberta em breve.

Rei Rodrik Stark II; Quebrador De Invasores (1061-1083 D.L.N.).

Rodrik Stark II teve o seu reinado enfrentando ataques dos Homens De Ferro e vencendo, ataques de piratas de outras terras e expulsando eles; reinos estrangeiros vieram e tentaram saquear o Norte, ocupar o Norte por inteiro ou pedaços de terra e extorquir o reino, mas, Rodrik Stark comandou o exército muito bem em diversas batalhas os expulsando do Norte, quando acabou, ele ficou feliz por que os reinos de Westeros não atacaram, mas, eles também haviam enfrentado ataques de piratas e de reinos externos; seu governo durou até o ano de 1083 D.L.N. Os anos finais em paz.

Rei Torrhen Stark I; O Disciplinador (1083-1113 D.L.N.).

O Rei Torrhen Stark I; o primeiro rei a subir com esse nome pegou um reino em paz e estava começando a colher os frutos das reformas feitas pelos seus antepassados, mas, então ele passou os anos sofrendo com os Homens De Ferro pelo oeste e piratas estrangeiros pelo leste, mas, a Marinha Do Norte agiu com disciplina e força parando e destruindo os invasores e assim garantindo a segurança de seu reinado, ele veio a falecer no ano de 1113 D.L.N.

Rei Torr Stark I; O Lobo Pacífico (1113-1133 D.L.N.).

O Rei Torr Stark I veio ao poder em tempos de paz, os piratas haviam parado a suas incursões percebendo a força da frota e do exército do Norte e assim o Rei Torr colheu os benefícios de um governo de paz até a sua morte decorrida a uma doença do coração em 1133 D.L.N.

Rei Benjen Stark III; O Lobo Da Mordida (1133-1165 D.L.N.).

Benjen III tomou o lugar de seu pai temendo que a riqueza que o Norte acumulou nesses tempos de paz poderia atrair aqueles oportunistas e gananciosos para saquear o Norte, por isso, o rei estava atento a qualquer tipo de invasão e mais do que nunca ele temia uma invasão dos reinos vizinhos e até mesmo dos reinos mais ao sul que não faziam fronteira, mesmo que ao longo desses anos eles já tivessem feito guerra entre se; o primeiro ataque veio de Valecay tentando tomar controle sobre a Mordida e sobre as Três Irmãs, mas, o Norte fortaleceu todas as ilhas incluindo Paps e Plebe ao qual resistiam muito bem à tentativa de invasão até a chegada da Marinha Do Norte expulsando os invasores, houve mais de uma tentativa de invasão durante o seu reinado vindo do Valecay que foi repelido e o rei mandou destruir os principais portos de Valecay paralisando a Marinha Do Vale por alguns anos; o Rei Benjen Stark III morreu em 1165 D.L.N.

Rei Brandon Stark VI; O Caçador Do Mar (1165-1189 D.L.N.).

Brandon VI alcançou o poder enfrentando mais do mesmo, um ataque total dos Homens De Ferro não só no Norte, mas, em todo litoral oeste de Westeros e como os reinos não se entendiam pelos mais diversos assuntos, não foi possível se unir para destruir os invasores, o Norte expulsou os Homens De Ferro da Baia De Gelo e por toda a costa, mas, houve combates mais duros em Cape Kraken já que eles queriam tomar de volta, mas, finalmente os Homens De Ferro foram expulsos, mas, ainda causando problemas no sul e em um feito que muitos reis repetiriam ao longo das eras, o Rei Brandon promoveu uma caçada em mar aos Homens De Ferro e auxiliou os outros reinos a combatê-los; Riverlands, Westerlands, Reach e Dorne esqueceram as suas diferenças e combateram um inimigo em comum e venceram; o Rei Brandon Stark veria a morrer no ano de 1189 D.L.N.

Rei Cregan Stark III; O Comerciante Guerreiro (1189-1219 D.L.N.).

A ajuda que o Rei Brandon deu aos reinos que tinha fronteiras com o mar ao oeste permitiu a paz e boas relações com os mesmos; o Rei Cregan que substituiu o seu pai viu um crescimento de relações comerciais com esses reinos que e muito beneficiou o Reino Do Norte, mas, então o Valecay atacar depois de muitos anos da guerra contra os homens de ferro, mais uma vez tentando estabelecer domínio total sobre a Mordida e as ilhas da região e talvez parte do litoral do Norte, mais uma vez todas as ilhas resistiram à invasão e foram expulsos, mas, o Rei Cregan III morreu na última batalha em 1219 D.L.N.

Rainha Rhea Stark I; A Devastadora (1219-1237 D.L.N.).

A filha do Rei Cregan, a Rainha Rhea Stark I assumiu o trono do reino promovendo em seus primeiros anos uma devastação ao litoral de Valecay pela invasão que eles realizaram, mais uma vez a Marinha Do Norte paralisou o Vale por muitos anos e eles pensariam duas vezes em tentar novamente, a Rainha Rhea tratou de fortificar as defesas das ilhas e garantir que a ambas as costas dos reinos estivessem sempre atentas e protegidas; foi nos anos finais de seu governo que a costa leste foi assediada pela Casa Durradon e as Stormlands para a sua surpresa; os Reis Durradon cansados de não expandir o seu território com Dorne, Reach e Blackwater Lands com defesas que custam milhares de vidas para superá-las foi resolvido saquear outro reino mais ao longe que não espera uma invasão deles e o Reino Do Norte foi escolhido, mas, a Marinha Do Norte se mostrou superior e expulsou-os que voltaram humilhados; a Rainha Rhea Stark, doente e mesmo assim foi para a batalha morreu em seu sono em 1237 D.L.N.

Rei Eddard Stark IV; O Segundo Caçador Do Mar (1237-1262 D.L.N.).

Eddard Stark IV subiu ao poder reconstruindo as suas forças depois de uma guerra contra a Stormlands e agora ele se viu em uma época de paz nos anos inicias de seu governo até que piratas atacam a costa das terras congeladas imaginando que a defesa não fosse tão forte como ao resto do reino, mas, os piratas usando Ib como base enfrentaram defesas poderosas e uma reação do rei e da Marinha Do Norte que os expulsou, mais tarde enfrentou uma invasão de diversos povos vindos de Essos ai qual morreu em combate expulsando eles.

Rei Torrhen Stark II (1262-1269 D.L.N.).

Torrhen Stark II subiu ao poder e governou por sete anos até que ele e sua guarda foram emboscados por bandidos e todos foram mortos, mais tarde se descobriu que o ataque foi planejado e executado a partir do Reino De Jhogwyn que havia perdido muito do seu povo, na maioria pirata.

Rei Edrick Stark V; O Invasor (1269-1301 D.L.N.).

O filho de Torrhen II, Edrick V subiu ao poder disposto a se vingar pela morte de seu pai e pela primeira vez na história do reino, foi empreendido uma invasão fora do continente de Westeros; garantindo as defesas do Norte e partindo com a Marinha Do Norte e milhares de soldados; foi empreendida uma invasão em larga escala pelo litoral do reino e devastando, destruindo portos e castelos e entrando cada vez mais no interior devastando cidades e vilas e finalmente colocando fogo na capital do reino, satisfeito, ele retorna para o Norte com navios carregados de fortunas de saque além de sementes para serem cultivadas do que os habitantes chamaram de maçã e melão; se dessem certo seria uma boa adição para a alimentação do Norte; o Rei Edrick Stark V morreu em 1301 D.L.N. Ele estava feliz por essas frutas crescerem bem no Norte.

Rei Jon Stark IV; O Lobo Da Paz (1301-1335 D.L.N.).

O Rei Jon Stark IV aproveitou um reino em paz e sem guerras, seu pai havia feito uma impressão duradoura nos seus inimigos e Jon passou a colher a riqueza da paz e do saque que seu pai realizou e a notar sinais de famílias de origem humilde começaram a enriquecer e ganhar algum tipo de status, o fato de estarem trabalhando para serem mais ricos de que seus pais e por estarem se destacando entre o povo comum, mas, o Rei Jon não ligou muito para isso; ele morreu em paz no ano de 1335 D.L.N.

Rei Rodrik Stark III; O Lobo Que Resiste (1335-1362 D.L.N.).

Rodrik Stark III viu a paz por mais alguns anos até que ela terminasse com mais um ataque dos Homens De Ferro; teimosos que nunca desistiriam de ter de volta o que eles já tiveram, só que dessa vez eles pareciam mais organizados, mais táticos e isso levou a eles chegarem para mais ao interior do reino e o Rei Rodrik teve que trabalhar muito para depois de meses de combate expulsá-los do reino e mais tarde Rodrik descobrir que os outros reinos das Westerlands, Dorne e Reach também sofreram com os homens de ferro, Rodrik já havia dado ordens de atualizar as defesas do Norte e as táticas para expulsá-los toda vez que atacam; seus espiões agora estavam avisando do progresso da construção e melhoramento das ilhas e castelos, além dos portos nas Ilhas De Ferro enquanto saqueiam e estrupam os outros reinos; o Rei Rodrik Stark III morreu em 1362 D.L.N. Sempre vigilante e esperando que eles voltassem.

Rei Cregan Stark IV; O Lobo Da Paz Falsa (1362-1387 D.L.N.).

Cregan IV veio ao governo com a lição de que os Homens De Ferro podem ser inteligentes quando já provaram que não, que podem ser táticos quando já provaram que não; seu reinado não enfrentou nenhuma guerra ou invasão, houve paz, uma paz falsa, pelo menos o que Cregan dizia, mas, o fato de esperar que houvesse um ataque dos homens de ferro com novas táticas para pegar todos de surpresa; somente que ele nunca pensou em atacar os Homens De Ferro, se tivesse pensado nisso teria encontrado apoio de Dorne, Reach e Westerlands e Riverlands cansados e com medo desses saqueadores usassem táticas diferentes cada vez que invadisse as costas uma e outra vez; ele morreria em 1387 D.L.N.

Rei Torr Stark II; O Rei Que Não Atacou (1387-1410 D.L.N.).

Torr Stark II veio a enfrentar um ataque por mar das Westerlands e das Riverlands, as duas casas juntas por casamento atacando ao mesmo tempo; isso aconteceu muitos anos depois que o Rei Torr havia começado o seu reinado, seu pai havia sempre dito para esperar os Homens De Ferro, mas, agora eles estavam enfrentando um inimigo diferente, depois de mais de um ano de luta acirrada, ele havia expulsado o inimigo de suas terras, contra o conselho de seus conselheiros, Torr não atacou, suas forças estavam esgotadas e por isso, resolveu que é melhor que se recuperem e anos mais tarde em seu leito de morte, o Rei Torr Stark II garantiu aos seus filhos que iriam se vingar dos Mudd e Lannister pelo que fizeram; ele passou no ano de 1410 D.L.N.

Rei Benjen Stark IV; O Lobo Doente (1410-1416 D.L.N.).

O Rei Benjen Stark IV subiu ao poder com o Norte se fortalecendo e se preparando para a vingança que seu pai tanto almejava, a frota está pronta e os soldados preparados, mas, em 1415 veio uma doença que pegou toda Westeros, a Praga De 1415; não colocando diferença entre homens e mulheres, jovens e velhos, ricos e pobres e entre os nobres e o povo comum, a doença matou o Rei Benjen Stark IV em 1416 D.L.N. Junto com ele foi toda a sua família.

Rainha Deana Stark I; A Vingadora (1416-1449 D.L.N.).

Quando a Praga De 1415 terminou, a Rainha Deana Stark I subiu ao poder, ela começou a recuperar o reino da doença que prejudicou a todos, anos mais tarde com o poder do Norte renovado, ela colocou o plano de vingança contra a Invasão Westerlands-Riverlands; com sua frota atacando pelo oeste e soldados atravessando o Pescoço com uma incrível coordenação entre os comandantes, a Rainha Deana comandou uma devastação total contra os dois reinos, atacando e derrotando os exércitos dos dois reinos, devastando a suas costas destruindo os seus portos e suas torres e fortalezas, devastando os campos e matando o gado, mas, nunca machucando o povo comum e deixando o mínimo de sementes e animais para reconstruir, saqueando o ouro dos nobres que praticando não lhes dando a alternativa de comprar alimentos de outros reinos e não arriscando uma revolta do povo se fosse tirado o mínimo que eles ainda tinham; a Rainha Deana se retirou dos dois reinos com a vingança cumprida e dois inimigos completamente devastados que os Homens De Ferro nem queriam invadir e saquear; a Rainha Deana Stark I morreu comemorada em 1449 D.L.N.

Rei Rickard Stark IV; O Abundante (1449-1475 D.L.N.).

O Rei Rickard Stark IV se sentou no trono para comandar o Reino De Northeros em paz, nenhuns dos outros reinos tentariam atacar depois do que aconteceu com as Westerlands e as Riverlands e por isso, o reino estava em paz aproveitando a riqueza que fora tirada dos dois reinos; o Rei Rickard viveu em paz e na abundância até a sua morte no ano de 1475 D.L.N.

Rei Rodrik Stark IV; O Supremo Da Mordida (1475-1500 D.L.N.).

O Rei Rodrik IV subiu ao poder consolidando o poder da costa leste estimulando um comércio ainda maior com os reinos de Essos além das Blackwater Lands e Dorne, Valecay e Stormlands ainda se lembram dos problemas que tinham com o Reino Do Norte, mas, a supremacia sobre a mordida lhe dava margem de manobra e poder sobre o Vale, mas, isso não impediu que eles tentassem em mais uma guerra, mais uma vez as ilhas estavam bem defendidas e protegidas a Marinha Do Norte respondeu rapidamente eliminando o inimigo; quando o Vale voltou para a casa lambendo as feridas, o Rei Rodrik Stark IV morreu em 1500 D.L.N. Ele não suportou os ferimentos da guerra.

Rei Brandon Stark VII, O Armador (1500-1535 D.L.N.).

Brandon Stark VII tomou o lugar de seu pai e sendo criado pelas casas que controlam e protege o litoral leste do Norte, ele desenvolveu uma paixão pelo mar é sempre foi a sua intenção e maior sonho de tornar o Norte uma potência naval extremamente poderosa podendo superar os Homens De Ferro, a Frota Redwyne e a Frota Combinada De Dorne e nos anos iniciais de seu governo ele trabalhou com as melhores mentes em Construção Naval para criar melhores navios de guerras, navios para comércio e pesca, ele queria mais rápidos e mais resistentes, além de contar com as melhores mente militares para criar e aperfeiçoar as táticas de guerra no mar e a escolta de navios mercantes e quando tudo estava pronto, Brandon começou a mandar grupos de navios para explorar ao leste indo para lugares que ainda não haviam alcançado; descobrir novos lugares.  
Em Essos foi mapeado, então foi um retorno da Raça Makki as terras de origem, especialmente por todo o continente onde fez acordos comerciais com todos os reinos, incluindo o Reino De Jhogwyn onde retornou as relações amigáveis que haviam sido desfeitas há vários anos; de lá vieram algumas sementes que podiam se adaptadas ao clima frio, estabeleceu relações com Ibben; mais tarde eles chegaram as Ilhas De Verão onde foram recebidos alegremente estabelecendo acordos comerciais, aprendendo a língua deles e os caminhos do prazer do corpo ao qual o Rei Brandon estimulou que seus habitantes fossem livres sexualmente, mas, que perdessem a virgindade diante de um Represeiro; Sothoryos demorou muito para serem mapeado e garantir acordos comerciais com os reinos que os receberam bem, mas, é claro que houve alguns que não foram tão receptivos; Ulthos também foi os mesmos; recebidos bem em alguns reinos que garantiu acordos de comércio e alguns outros não tiveram tanta hospitalidade, levou três anos de navegação para ser mapeado; Brandon Stark morreu em 1535 D.L.N. Dando a Westeros um mapa completo dos continentes próximos a eles e agora cabia ao seu filho continuar o seu trabalho.

Rei Brandon Stark VIII, O Desbravador (1535-1574 D.L.N.).

Brandon VIII subiu ao poder dando continuidade ao trabalho de seu pai; é o seu desejo que as navegações para descobrimentos terminem em seu reinado e que isso traga mais poder e força para o Norte; ao apresentar os mapas de Westeros completa, além de Essos, Ibben, Ilhas De Verão, Sothoryos e Ulthos; o Rei Brandon deu as ordens de continuar a exploração e ir mais além; expedições foram mandadas para todas as direções e eles voltaram relatando grandes descobertas e novos mapas além da compreensão do mundo redondo já que a última das expedições voltou afirmando que fez uma volta ao mundo; novos mapas foram acrescentados mostrando ao povo do Norte e a Westeros inteira o mapa do mundo.  
Entre essas novas terras habitadas ao qual o Norte fez acordos comerciais sendo seguidos mais tarde pelos outros reinos; Andarius ao qual o Norte encontrou uma vaca peluda resistente aos mais severos dos frios que certamente cresceria bem no Norte; ficando ao norte de Essos e separados por um estreito que leva dois para atravessar; ao fazer isso; pode se encontrar as Ilhas Tyranis; um conjunto de dezessete ilhas; que fica entre Essos e Andarius; com um mês de viagem a leste desses dois continentes fica Klaubertion com duas grandes ilhas ligadas a uma faixa de terra, uma ilha central e mais três ilhas abaixo da principal; com outro mês de viagem se chega a Nederfelm, terras essas mais parecidas com o Norte, incluindo o seu povo; Inerhelm é um grande pedaço de terá que vai de um pólo ao outro com o norte e o sul ligados por uma faixa de terra, a oeste da parte norte desse continente fica Validor, um deserto de gelo ao qual seu povo pratica pesca para sobreviver com técnicas que os marinheiros do Norte aprenderam bem.  
Amerys fica ao sul de Klaubertion, um conjunto de três ilhas; uma grande e dois menores; Trenisia é uma ilha que fica ao sul de Amerys com toda a sua extensão de terra fértil e rica, além de pesca e com técnicas de navegação que foram ensinadas aos marinheiros do norte quando foram estabelecidas relações amigas; Balthos fica a sudeste de Ulthos com uma vegetação rica e tropical no litoral e rasteira e seca no centro, o Norte fez grandes acordos comerciais com eles; Gorian é um agrupamento de seis ilhas grandes que brigam para se unificarem, ficando a leste de Validor sendo a última terra até chegar ao Norte; seu povo é direto e isso permite boas relações com o Norte; Elendar fica na parte sul do planeta, terras essas cortadas em dois com uma grande vegetação ficando a oeste de Balthos ao fizeram boas relações com o Norte; Modarion fica a nordeste de Elendar e sudoeste de Westeros com um clima temperado e tropical.  
O Rei Brandon Stark VIII viu o mapa do mundo sendo completo em seu reinado, ele passou no ano de 1574 D.L.N.

Rei Dorren Stark I; O Inovador (1574-1612 D.L.N.).

O Rei Dorren I viu a construção de mais poder para o Norte, os jardins de vidro, um projeto criado quando o vidro foi trazido de Essos, Sothoryos e Ulthos onde se podiam plantar as sementes trazidas das viagens, novos animais que podiam se adaptar ao frio da terra, novas técnicas de combate e de pesca e navegação e além da chegada de vários embaixadores para ver o reino ao qual mantinham acordos e conhecer os restos dos outros continentes que foram descobertos, além de enriquecer a cultura do Norte; o Rei Dorren I morreu em 1612 D.L.N.

Rei Edwyle Stark I; O Comerciante (1612-1643 D.L.N.).

Edwyle I subiu ao poder em um estado de paz no reino ainda tendo as experiências de seu pai durante o seu reinado, embaixadores dos reinos a quem teve contato vieram conhecer o reino, estabelecimento de acordos comerciais e de trocas culturais e consolidando as novas rotas comerciais, nenhum dos reinos de Westeros evitou a guerra entre se já que estavam usufruindo do trabalho e das descobertas do Norte também, novas rotas e acordos comerciais com cada reino estrangeiro que estivesse interessado além de se juntarem para combater a ameaça pirata sobre as novas rotas comerciais; o Rei Edwyle Stark trouxe muita riqueza para o reino até o ano de sua morte em 1643 D.L.N.

Rei Donnor Stark I; O Quebrador De Piratas (1643-1675 D.L.N.).

Com muitos anos se passando desde descobertas, ainda se mantinha a paz e as novidades sobre a cultura e costumes dos reinos estrangeiros não paravam de chegar e surpreender o povo de Westeros e talvez isso impede que haja guerra dentro do reino, além de ainda combater os piratas que estavam ameaçando as rotas, não somente piratas de Westeros e de Essos, mas, também piratas dos outros continentes, todos dispostos a saquear e estuprar em novas terras; todos estavam lutando duro para garantir que os piratas não destruam os acordos que foram feitos, ninguém quer perder a riqueza que eles trazem; Donnor I morreu no ano de 1675 D.L.N. Ele comandou pessoalmente um ataque contra um grupo de piratas que estavam usando terras desabitadas em Essos para lançar ataques contra o Norte.

Rei Theon Stark III; O Segundo Quebrador De Piratas (1675-1715 D.L.N.).

O Rei Theon III veio ao poder ainda enfrentando os problemas que seu pai enfrentou; ataques piratas; agora ele tinha que fortalecer a sua frota para sempre estar de patrulha pelos mares atacando e destruindo qualquer navio pirata além de estar envolvido com tensões políticas dos outros reinos de outros continentes; houve momentos em que a situação saia do controle e onde tudo estava bem; o Rei Theon Stark III governou bem o seu reino e não enfrentou nenhuma guerra, mesmo que as outras marinhas dos reinos vizinhos causassem tensão quando tinham que trabalhar juntas pelo mesmo objetivo; o rei veio a morrer em 1715 D.L.N.

Rei Rickard Stark V; O Prejudicado (1715-1749 D.L.N.).

Rickard Stark V subiu ao poder entrando em um momento de calmaria em relação às tensões novos dos reinos e em outros continentes e nas questões piratas, foi então que mais uma vez o Norte e o resto da costa oeste de Westeros sofreram mais um ataque em cheio dos Homens De Ferro, dessa vez com consequências políticas e econômicas grandes já que esse ataque prejudica e muito o comércio com os outros reinos dos continentes ao oeste que ficam vulneráveis a ataques dos Homens De Ferro, com um ataque preciso tanto em terra quanto em mar conseguem derrotar os Homens De Ferro infligindo baixas pesadas aos ilhéus, mas, eles haviam causados estragos nos mais variados níveis e isso estava atrasando o comércio e prejudicando os bolsos de todo mundo, desde que nobres ao povo comum; o Rei Rickard Stark morreu no ano de 1749 D.L.N.; depois de dedicar o resto de seu reinado para reconstruir a costa oeste do Norte.

Rei William Stark IV; O Devastado (1749-1770 D.L.N.).

William IV se sentou no Trono Do Norte trabalhando para estabilizar as relações e diminuir as tensões com os reinos de fora; durante anos ele trabalhou para isso garantindo que o Norte fosse seguro e confiável e por um tempo acalmou as tensões políticas e econômicas, mas, o fato que foi esquecido os reinos de Westeros que também enfrentavam os mesmos problemas; nos anos finais de seu governo quando tudo parecia mais calmo, o Rei William Stark IV enfrentou mais uma guerra contra Valecay, mas, dessa vez, eles ignoraram as Três Irmãs mantendo um bloqueio naval sobre elas e atacou pelo Rio Faca Branca devastando a região, o Norte respondeu com um ataque massivo e rápido tanto por terra quanto por mar sobre os soldados do Vale expulsando eles das terras e limpando a Mordida dos barcos deles; o Rei William Stark IV morreu na batalha final no mar em 1770 D.L.N.

Rei Jeor Stark II; O Atacante (1770-1796 D.L.N.).

O Rei Jeor Stark II subiu ao poder no momento em que organiza e ataca o litoral de Valecay devastando as terras e o povo pelo que eles fizeram no Norte; infligindo pesadas perdas ao Vale chegando ao ponto da Casa Royce negociar termos para rendição e pagamento pelos prejuízos causados; quando o Norte voltou para casa vencedora, o Valecay começou os trabalhos de recuperar o que foi perdido e isso demoraria gerações, até lá Northeros se envolveria em outra guerra com outro reino; o Rei Jeor morreu em 1796 D.L.N.

Rei Artos Stark III; O Matador De Pescadores (1796-1829 D.L.N.).

O Rei Artos Stark III reconstruiu o que foi destruído pela guerra que enfrentou contra Valecay e nos anos iniciais em que levou o seu reinado ele e o Norte enfrentaram que talvez seja a primeira revolta; cidades costeiras de pescadores se uniram exigindo mais riqueza e mais liberdade; muitas famílias tinham antepassados antigos como às casas nobres que haviam acumulado fortuna ao longo das gerações e pareciam terem ficado mais ambiciosos e com isso armaram os seus navios e iniciaram uma revolta; a Revolta Dos Litorais que atrapalhou significamente o comércio do Norte colocando todo o reino em perigo, a revolta durou alguns anos, mas, logo ele ficou sem recursos para continuar, os lideres foram presos e executados pelo Rei Artos Stark; ele viria a falecer no ano de 1829 D.L.N.

Rei Edwyle Stark II; O Segundo Prejudicado (1829-1857 D.L.N.).

Edwyle II subiu ao trono no lugar de seu pai trabalhando para recuperar o Norte da revolta e estabelecer a normalidade nas rotas comerciais tanto por terra quanto pelo mar, ele havia conseguido grandes resultados, lentos, mas, grandes e conseguindo a estabilidade que o Norte precisa, mas, as defesas do litoral precisavam ser reconstruídas e os Homens De Ferro sabiam disso e com essa informação atacaram à costa oeste do Norte em uma campanha mais bem sucedida até agora obrigando as grandes casas e povo recuar para o interior do Norte; foi tão efetivo que poderia ameaçar Winterfell, mas, são Homens De Ferro e seu lugar é no mar e com isso, o Rei Edwyle reuniu o seu exército e atacou com tudo expulsando os Homens De Ferro quebrados; o resto dos anos do governo de Edwyle foi para garantir as defesas costeiras, ele viria a falecer no ano de 1857 D.L.N.

Rei Walton Stark I; O Esmagador Dos Esfolados (1857-1886 D.L.N.).

Não foi surpresa que a primeira revolta contra a Casa Stark veio da Casa Bolton; a Primeira Revolta Do Esfolado que seria assim chamada mais tarde trouxe grande caos e destruição para Norte por três anos de batalha constante por todo o território do Norte, aldeias, fazendas, vilas e cidades, castelos, torres e fortalezas foram destruídas e saqueadas; a Casa Stark conseguiu vencer a Casa Bolton território por território até que eles se renderam, os líderes foram mortos imediatamente, punições foram distribuídas e multas aplicadas e a Casa Bolton perderam a região do Lago Longo que passou para o controle da Casa Stark e então lenta e gradualmente começou a reconstrução; o Rei Walton morreu no de 1886 D.L.N. Ainda contando os prejuízos da revolta que havia enfrentado.

Rei Donnor Stark II; O Metódico (1886-1890 D.L.N.).

O Rei Donnor subiu ao poder continuando o trabalho de reconstrução, metódico em cada coisa em que foi gasta para reconstruir o que a revolta destruiu e um forte crente que se deve cumprir no prazo dado qualquer tarefa; Donnor II estava fazendo todo o trabalho de reconstruir o Norte e não tendo atenção para mais nada, a não ser a caça que lhe é uma atividade refrescante e foi na caça que ele morreu em 1890 D.L.N.

Rei Cregan Stark V; O Seguidor (1890-1927 D.L.N.).

Cregan Stark V, o irmão de Donnor Stark II tomou o lugar de seu irmão seguindo os passos dele na reconstrução do Norte depois da guerra civil que havia sofrido; o Rei Cregan trabalhou duro por muitos anos até o final de seu reinado em 1927 D.L.N. Ele, claro conseguiu terminar a reconstrução do Norte.

Rei Eyron Stark I; O Segundo Lobo Da Paz (1927-1953 D.L.N.).

O Rei Eyron Stark veio ao poder com o Norte crescendo mais uma vez, seu trabalho foi voltado para manter relações pacíficas com os outros reinos e evitar a guerra, seu reinado foi de paz e prosperidade para o reino por muitos anos até a sua morte no ano de 1953 D.L.N.

Rei Karlon Stark II; O Terceiro Lobo Da Paz (1953-1977 D.L.N.).

Karlon Stark II veio ao poder em paz, seu reinado estava em paz e ele estava trabalhando para garantir que tudo permanecesse assim, seguindo a política de seu pai de evitar a guerra a todo o custo, de trabalhar para não haver mais mortes como houve nas guerras anteriores, ele queria dar continuidade a uma era de paz que estava se formando, ele veio a falecer no ano de 1977 D.L.N. O Norte ainda estava em paz.

Rei Torrhen Stark III; O Rei De Guerra Estrangeira (1977-2000 D.L.N.).

Torrhen III subiu ao trono em tempo de paz, mas, agora enfrentando tensões de descontentamento político e militar, está mais pelo fato que a nova geração de senhores queria se provar em campo de batalha, mesmo que o rei não permitisse isso e estivesse fazendo todo o possível para ter a paz; o Rei Torrhen garantiu a lealdade dos senhores e trabalhou em meios para apaziguá-los, mandando eles para lutarem em guerras em outros continentes como uma demonstração de apoio a aliança que o Norte havia feito com os outros reinos; alguns morreram, alguns ficaram feridos, mas, eles voltaram experientes na guerra e ouvindo rumores de um povo que estava planejando migrar para outras terras; o Torrhen Stark III morreu no ano de 2000 D.L.N.


	5. Invasão Andal

Capítulo 5  
Invasão Andal

 

Rei Theon Stark IV, O Lobo Faminto (2000-2028 D.L.N. (Depois Da Longa Noite)).

O Rei Theon Stark subiu ao poder em uma época de paz para o Reino Northeros, por mais que o rei seja um homem que gosta do prazer do combate, do caos da batalha, ele sabia que deveria manter a paz no reino, antes de suas necessidades vinha o seu povo e reino e ele não seria o primeiro a estragar isso; então veio rumores dos marinheiros do Norte de uma movimentação do Reino Andal em Essos, mas, não só foi dos marinheiros do Norte, foi também dos outros marinheiros dos outros reinos também, Theon ordenou que fosse investigado esses rumores e ativou o Höj Staff (Alto Cajado) que consultasse os Graendraumar (Sonhos Verdes) sobre o que está acontecendo e se Westeros sofreria uma invasão. Ele teve a sua confirmação e enviou mensagens para todos os reinos advertindo sobre o que viria para cima deles.  
Nenhum deles acreditou no aviso, seja pelas inimizades ou paranoia e até mesmo pela tolice, somente o Norte se preparou para essa invasão e então começou; milhares de navios andalos atravessaram o Mar Estreito em 2002 D.L.N.; e o primeiro ataque deles veio contra a Ilha De Paps, a Marinha Do Norte junto à fortaleza poderosa seguraram a invasão, os andalos não colocaram muito esforço contra a ilha se dedicando a Valecay quando atracou por toda a costa invadindo, o Rei Robar Royce II segurou com estratégia e disciplina contra os andalos, mas, depois de um ano de luta na Batalha Dos Setes Estrelas; eles dominaram Valecay por completo e o Rei Arys Arryn I subiu ao poder cortando e queimando qualquer Árvore Do Coração, caçando e matando os Filhos Da Floresta e os gigantes; alguns ficaram para trás para defender as Arvores Do Coração, outros foram para o Norte para proteção e alguns seguiram para as Riverlands para avisar sobre o que o andalos estava fazendo.  
Artys Arryn I ficou em Valecay consolidando o seu poder enquanto a segunda parte da invasão começou, os andalos desembarcaram nas Riverlands, Blackwater Lands e Stormlands com um grupo se dirigindo para Dorne. Artys Arryn permitiu que os senhores da guerra cruzassem o Valecay e entrassem por terra nas Riverlands, grupos desembarcaram através da Baía Dos Caranguejos; o Rei Tristifer Mudd IV e seu filho Príncipe Tristifer reuniram o Exército Das Riverlands e atacaram; os andals comandados por Erreg, Vorian Vypren e Armistead Vance, além de ter Argos Sevenstar; resistiu e venceu algumas batalhas, mas, Tristifer Mudd IV se mostrou um comandante e estrategista sem igual contra os andals tendo importantes vitórias sobre eles; de qualquer forma os andals estavam resistindo às patrulhas da Marinha Do Norte e chegando a Westeros para reforçar o exército andal nessa guerra, foi então que Theon Stark IV desceu com o exército do Norte ajudando os Mudd, Theon casou a sua irmã Lyanna com o Príncipe Tristifer Mudd e assim garantindo a linha Mudd continuaria, veio uma batalha decisiva quando os andals atacaram o Alto Coração onde Erreg se destacou ao matar Tristifer IV e seu filho Tristifer V e ele sendo morto por Theon Stark IV; Vance e Vypren foram derrotados e Argos Sevenstar não teve escolha a não ser negociar, no ano de 2007 D.L.N.; foi assinado o Pacto Das Duas Fés; o Rei Theon Stark voltaria para o Norte e Argos e os andals deixaram as Riverlands em paz, sendo governados pelos Reis Mudd; Vypren e Vance poderiam estabelecer suas casas sob o comando da Casa Mudd, Alto Coração e as Ilhas Das Faces ficariam intocados; qualquer um pode praticar a religião que escolhesse desde que ambas fossem deixadas em paz e os andals tinham passagem livre para ir para outros reinos desde que respeitassem o tratado com castigos severos se não fosse cumprido.  
Argos Sevenstar é um defensor fervoroso da fé verdadeira, mas, ele sabia que depois da Batalha Do Alto Coração com a morte de Erreg e a derrota de Vance e Vypren estava em minoria contra o Exército bem equipado e poderoso do Norte, por isso, antes da batalha havia dado ordens dos marinheiros ameaçarem a costa do Norte obrigando o rei infiel a negociar; com os Magnares das Riverlands ainda defensores dos Mudd, com o filho de Tristifer Mudd V; como testemunhas, transformou as Riverlands em campo neutro político e da fé e além de passagem segura para espalhar a fé verdadeira para os outros reinos enquanto enviava Theon Stark de volta para o buraco de onde viera. Theon Stark IV voltou para casa falando com Lord Blackwood sobre ele ter um filho com Bethany Bracken que se chama Benedict ao qual reconheceu e que podia carregar o seu nome.  
A Casa Darklyn tinha as defesas excelentes tanto por mar e na terra, com a sua marinha e as três ilhas que governava, resistiu aos marinheiros andals e a invasão deles por terra; vindos das Riverlands, mesmo depois da assinatura do Pacto Das Duas Fés, os Darklyn resistiram, se defenderam e atacaram com a sua maior arma, a sua surpresa e instalando o medo nos invasores que impedia invasões futuras. A Casa Durradon também resistiu com a sua marinha e com o exército quando atacaram; ferozes em combate eles expulsaram os andals de suas terras; em Dorne a aliança entre a Casa Yronwood e a Casa Dayne garantiu que nem conseguiriam pisar em terra; o grupo foi totalmente morto no mar sobrando um navio comandado por Morgan Martell, ele havia jurado que voltaria um dia.  
Quando acabou a guerra nas Riverlands, Argos Sevenstar reuniu o seu exército e partiu para as Westerlands onde enfrentou em uma única batalha e venceu o exército das Westerlands e matou o rei, a Casa Lannister sem escolha negociou a renúncia a da sua fé e adotou a Fé Dos Setes, havia conseguido que os seus senhores tivessem o direito de escolha e que seu povo tivesse tal liberdade também, mais tarde Argos mandou navios para as Ilhas De Ferro onde a Casa Greyiron foi terminada com somente uma mulher que fugiu para o norte e se casou na Casa Fisher, a Casa Hoare foi escolhida como a nova casa real sendo uma das únicas sobreviventes da batalha e com uma traição foi conseguido alcançar o poder, logo se convertendo ao Deus Afogado. Argos marchou para o Reach onde foram bem recebidos, os Gardener e seus senhores sem derramar sangue renunciaram a fé e adotaram a Fé Dos Setes, o norte para sempre os considerou fracos e covardes. Com mais força, Dorne foi invadida e em várias batalhas onde algumas casas andals se estabeleceram, mas, logo convertidas a Fé Makki também reconhecida como a Fé Antiga.  
Argos Sevenstar depois de alguns anos garantindo a estabilidade da fé em Westeros se voltou para o Norte, planejando cuidadosamente cada passo e então reuniu o exército e respeitando o tratado assinado com o Rei Theon atravessou as Riverlands sem infligir qualquer mal a Fé Antiga e finalmente chegou ao pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que navios atacariam pelo leste desembarcando pelos rios da Água Chorosa, Último Rio, Ramo Cortado e a Faca Branca; atravessar o Pescoço custou muito aos andals, com um único caminho sendo assediados dia e noite pelos Cranogmanos e os Skuggimyrkur (Sombra E Escuridão), dardos e flechas envenenadas, emboscadas e inclusive os animais e insetos fizeram o trabalho de destruir a moral e a fé dos andals e o golpe contra a moral deles veio mais forte quando viram Moat Cailin com as suas vinte torres altas, seu muro maciço e as catapultas; fanáticos, os andals atacaram e foram recebidos com flechas e catapultas constantemente e os mortos caíram se acumulando no caminho e nas águas e foi quando não havia mais nenhuma condição de levantar a moral dos andals que o portão de Moat Cailin foi aberto permitindo a saído do exército do Norte, imponente e bem armado e equipado com uma precisão matando o que restou do exército andal e inclusive capturando o Alto Septão, aqueles que fugiram foram perseguidos e mortos pelos Cranogmanos, poucos conseguiram voltar para contar o que foi conhecido como a Devastação Andal.  
Argos Sevenstar veio por mar desembarcando na Água Chorosa para ser recebido pelo próprio Rei Theon Stark em combate e uma luta ferrenha com o poder do Norte massacrando o exército andal até que Theon Stark matou Argos Sevenstar, assim como aconteceu em Água Chorosa, aconteceram-nos outros rios aos quais as forças andals desembarcaram; foram todas mortas e massacradas e isso impediu, por enquanto, que mais forças andals viessem. Ao terminar a luta, Theon usou a pior forma de execução do Norte para matar o Alto Septão e deixou que todos em Westeros soubessem como ele havia feito à execução; o Rei Theon reuniu o seu exército e com a sua marinha navegou pelo Mar Estreito e invadiu o Reino Andalo em 2020 D.L.N.; os fazendo experimentarem o que a Raça Makki havia sofrido por causa deles, toda a costa foi devastada com castelos, portos, vilas, cidades e torres queimados e destruídos, pessoas foram mortas de bebês a adultos e velhos, essa devastação também contou com os reinos vizinhos em aliança com o Norte devastando o interior, o senhores andalos se reuniram e processaram a paz quando o Rei Theon havia ido embora carregando riquezas dos saques que havia feito; o Reino Andalo estava destruído e demoraria gerações para recuperar.  
O Rei Theon Stark IV ficou reconhecido como o Lobo Faminto morrendo em 2028 D.L.N.; devido aos muitos ferimentos que recebeu durante a Invasão Andal.  
A Invasão Andal durou dezoito anos de combates, massacres, emboscados e gritos de dor e desespero, os septãos vão afirmar que foi a aparição dos Setes Deuses que guiou os andals para fora de seu reino e invadiu Westeros para espalhar a verdadeira fé para salvar os pagãos; mas, a verdade é completamente diferente para os historiadores e pesquisadores do Norte e outros reinos que sobreviveram à invasão, o Império Valyriano estava se expandindo, assim como Ghiscari crescia cada vez mais; Sarnor se via uma era de expansão, assim como Rhoynar e o Reino De Margor ao oeste de Rhoynar e ao sul de Andalos estava ganhando força e isso assustou os Andalos que não mostravam nenhum progresso em sua sociedade e reino, a não ser de aprender com os Rhoynar a trabalhar com o ferro.  
Os Andals acharam que conseguiram derrotar os Makkinianos, que eram superiores, mas, eles logo foram recebidos com o makrill, o metal mais forte e resistente que o ferro; os andalos tiveram vitórias, mas, o makrill fez a grande diferença trazendo grandes prejuízos aos andalos que somente venceram por que não havia mais unidade entre os reinos de Westeros e quando a sua pátria foi devastada foi percebido que a invasão tinha que terminar.

Rei Brandon Stark IX; O Equivalente (2028-2052 D.L.N.).

Quando Brandon Stark IX subiu ao poder no lugar de seu pai, ele tinha que contar o que a poeira e devastação da Invasão Andal deixou para trás, o Valecay é um reino completamente andal, salvo de algumas casas makkinianas que sobreviverem e dobraram o joelho; as Riverlands respeitavam e faziam respeitar o Pacto Das Duas Fés assinado por Theon Stark IV e Argos Sevenstar ao qual o mesmo obrigou os outros reis a assinarem e aqueles fanáticos que a desrespeitassem encontravam a espada de Benedict e seus apoiadores ao qual ele se tornaria Benedict Justman, o fundador da Casa Justman; as Três Irmãs resistiram com a sua fé forte, as Ilhas De Ferro converteu os andals que ficaram; as Westerlands conviviam com a fé do jeito que podia, Reach aceitou a fé por completo, Blackwater Lands e Stormlands resistem, Dorne converteu os andalos a Fé Makki e o Norte se firmou na fé verdadeira.  
Nos anos seguintes foi visto um retrocesso em muitas leis promulgadas pelos reis; foi introduzido o conceito de cavaleiros, Brandon Stark veio com o conceito de equivalência, Kher para homens e Rytt para as mulheres, causando um clamor entre os homens de fé andal que não viam as mulheres capazes de força e sim para serem senhoras de seus castelos e colocar filhos no mundo e sendo elas não dignas de qualquer cargo de respeito entre os homens; as mulheres foram reprimidas; e o povo começou a pagar Tributo a Fé Dos Setes como forma de ascender aos Setes Céus, além de colocar os nomes para os bastardos como se eles fossem abominações, mas, foi mais tarde, em 2040 D.L.N.; que surgiu algo que a Raça Makki odiaria para todo o sempre, a Fé Militante com Os Filhos Do Guerreiro e os Pobres Companheiros.  
Brandon Stark usou os Khers e as Rytts para proteger a Fé Makki e o Norte, promulgou a Lei dos Bastardos oficializando o que já aconteciam entre a sua raça, os bastardos receberiam o nome do pai e seu símbolo, mas, com uma tarja preta por cima indicando que não herdariam, se o pai não o reivindicasse, receberia o nome da mãe e seu símbolo com a tarja preta, se nenhuns dois estivessem presentes para fazer a reivindicação ou não pudessem; se receberia o nome do lugar de nascimento e até atingir a idade adulta poderia escolher outro nome e símbolo. O Rei Brandon IX então começou uma campanha de informação através do Skuggimyrkur (Sombra E Escuridão); seus espiões, em difamar e desacreditar a Fé Dos Setes e aos poucos tirando o seu poder e influência, isso funciona muito graças ao fato de que a Fé Makki não cobra nenhum Tributo e tem poucas regras a seguir enquanto a Fé Dos Setes é muito restritiva e tira o ouro do povo e dos lordes.  
O maior desafio que o Rei Brandon Stark IX enfrentou foi nos anos finais do seu governo, uma revolta em Skagos ao qual com a marinha do Norte revidou depois da devastação causada pela Marinha De Skagos, destruindo e colocando fogo em todos os navios e atacando todas as ilhas ao mesmo tempo e assim terminando a revolta, ele então casou Miram Magnar com o seu filho Jon Stark e deu ao seu irmão Karlon terras que seriam nomeadas Terras De Nova Stark onde ele fundaria a Casa Karstark; o Rei Brandon Stark IX morreria no ano de 2052 D.L.N.

Rei Jon Stark V; Lobo Externo (2052-2079 D.L.N.).

Jon Stark V subiria ao trono assistindo uma Westeros completamente dividida, a Invasão Andal prejudicou Westeros ao ponto que nenhum dos reinos formados falava e negociava um com o outro, apenas internamente, assim o rei buscou o comércio fora de Westeros aumentando e solidificando as parcerias comerciais provendo que os cofres do Norte se recuperassem e aumentassem trazendo a paz e alegria junto à prosperidade para o reino, claro que mantendo sempre em alerta para o que viria dos outros reinos de Westeros; o Rei Jon Stark V morreria no ano de 2079 D.L.N.

Rei Eyron Stark II; Lobo Parceiro (2079-2110 D.L.N.).

O Rei Eyron Stark II tomou o lugar de seu pai com um governo próspero voltado para o comércio exterior; fora de Westeros enquanto qualquer relação com os outros reinos permaneceu nas escuras, até que finalmente obteve palavras de Dorne, Stormlands e Blackwater Lands que haviam se isolado para construir mais defesas contra os andals e agora se sentiam seguros para viajar para o comércio e relações com os outros reinos; o Rei Eyron ficou muito feliz, especialmente por que teria ajuda caso os andals voltassem a atacar, agora que eles estavam quietos; nos anos finais de seu governo recebeu palavras das Riverlands avisando que finalmente fez valer o Pacto das Duas Fés e assim podendo voltar ao comércio e as relações com o Norte; o Rei Eyron Stark faleceu no ano de 2110 D.L.N.

Rei Walton Stark II; O Lobo Da Cultura (2110-2135 D.L.N.).

Walton Stark II veio ao poder continuando as relações comerciais com os outros reinos que sobreviveram a Invasão Andal, aumentando até e ambos os reinos começaram a enriquecer mais em comparação com os outros reinos; os andals começaram a implementar os seus números e suas letras mostrando o quão mais desenvolvido e superior é em relação aos povos pagãos; eles tinham a Língua Dos Setes e a Língua Essian, só que os makkinianos aprendiam desde criança a Língua Makki e a Língua Essian e tinham as letras e os números e para mostrar que podiam ser iguais ou até superiores aos andals, se começou o trabalho de tonar a fala, a escrita melhor e evoluir os números e os cálculos e investindo na cultura makkiniana. O Rei Walton Stark II morreria em 2135 D.L.N.

Rei Eddard Stark V; O Filho Da Cultura (20135-2161 D.L.N.).

O Rei Eddard Stark V subiu ao poder sucedendo o seu pai terminando as reformas culturais que havia sido investido anteriormente e a espalhando para todos os reinos que resistiram a Invasão Andal e algumas casas dos Primeiros Homens em outros reinos que sobreviveram; foi bom ver essas casas resistindo à cultura andal sendo forçada sobre eles e ver os homens da fé se contorcerem de raiva pela resistência à verdadeira fé e cultura, mas, eles sabiam que não podiam atacar sem sofrer retaliação e serem expulsos de Westeros. Rei Eddard Stark V ficaria atento e esperando o momento de que poderia expulsar os andals até a sua morte em 2161 D.L.N.

Rainha Arya Stark II; A Proclamadora (2161-2199 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Arya Stark II subiu ao poder causando um furor nos reinos que aceitaram a cultura andal, nenhum deles aceitava o conceito de uma mulher herdar o trono ou ter algum tipo de poder sobre os outros ou até ter o mesmo tipo de poder que os homens tinham; os reinos andals a declararam uma usurpadora e seu governo ilegítimo, mas, o Norte não ligou e nem os reinos que resistiam aos andals, Blackwater Lands, Stormlands e Dorne e isso podia incluir as Riverlands. Ela devolveu aos reinos andals na forma de espalhar por todos os reinos os feitos da Raça Makki, dos Filhos Da Floresta e Dos Gigantes mostrando que não precisa ser cavaleiros para ser herói. A Rainha Arya morreria no ano de 2199 D.L.N.

Rei Edwyle Stark III; O Estável (2199-2233 D.L.N.).

Edwyle III veio ao poder em lugar de sua mãe desfrutando a paz no reino desde termino da Invasão Andal, aumentando o poder econômico do reino e experimentando um aumento populacional que se manteve estável desde Era Da Exploração e o início da negociação com os reinos de fora de Westeros, mas, o Rei Edwyle passou por seu governo ouvindo dos espiões sobre o trabalho dos andals de se estabilizarem em Westeros com o povo, a fé e a cultura; agora usando os espiões do Norte, para matar as lideranças andals que surgiram atrasando cada vez mais a estabilização que os andals queriam tanto; o Rei Edwyle Stark III morreu no ano de 2233 D.L.N.

Rei Jonos Stark I; O Matador De Cavalos (2233-2260 D.L.N.).

Rei Jonos subiu ao poder assistindo a uma estabilidade no Norte e seus aliados e a uma instabilidade nos reinos andals, mas, essa instabilidade acabou com uma revolta da Casa Ryder, a Cavalgada Ryder que contou com o apoio da Casa Dustin e Towers, mas, durou um ano de batalhas colocando as casas rebeldes no calcanhar mais uma vez, com pesadas multas aplicadas aos revoltosos e isso chamando a atenção dos reinos andals por acharem que haviam encontrado uma brecha na estabilidade do Norte, Jonos Stark I trabalhou pelo resto do seu governo para não dar nenhuma chance de os andals atacarem, ele morreu no ano de 2260 D.L.N.

Rei Dorren Stark II; O Lobo Das Obras (2260-2297 D.L.N.).

Dorren Stark II subiu ao poder no lugar de seu pai com um governo estável e recuperado da revolta e assim começou uma nova era de construções grandiosas; faróis para iluminar a noite do Norte foram construídos por todo o reino, enormes estátuas construídas dos heróis da Raça Makki, os portos foram construídas estátuas dos fundadores das casas que os controlam e assim como o lobo da Casa Stark no centro de Wintertown, assim como o maior Represeiro com estátuas de mármore representando só deuses, um lugar onde a liderança da fé se reuniria; muitas outras construções foram começadas no governo de Dorren II, ele veio a falecer no ano de 2297 D.L.N.

Rei Torrhen Stark IV; O Pacífico (2297-2321 D.L.N.).

Torrhen Stark IV subiu ao poder em uma época de paz e prosperidade em seu governo, com ele não houve grandes construções ou grandes reformas ou grandes guerras; para ele somente houve a paz e que ele trabalhou muito para mantê-la, mesmo os andals ainda se encontravam incapazes de se solidificarem em Westeros sofrendo uma ameaça constante sobre eles de serem expulsos ou até mesmos exterminados; o Rei Torrhen Stark IV morreu no ano de 2321 D.L.N.

Rei William Stark V; O Apático (2321-2353 D.L.N.).

Com William Stark V no poder, ele assistiu os andals chegarem a seu momento mais fraco, com uma ameaça de serem exterminados; muitas casas andals se viram sem liderança religiosa ou os senhores principais morreram antes que os herdeiros pudessem atingir a idade ideal para governar, isso seria mais do que o suficiente para mover soldados para uma guerra de erradicação dos andals de Westeros, mas, o que houve foi um aumento significativo na defesa das fronteiras e o Norte que devia liderar nessa guerra, apático, William Stark V morreria no ano de 2353 D.L.N. E a chance perdida.

Rei Benjen Stark IV; Combatente (2353-2382 D.L.N.).

Em todos esses anos de campanha contra os andals que o Rei Benjen Stark IV analisou quando subiu ao poder, ele percebeu que estava funcionando, pelo menos entre o povo, lordes menores e algumas casas que não aceitavam a Fé Dos Setes, mesmo com a Fé Militante promovendo inquisições constantemente em Westeros, condenando os reinos que não abraçaram a verdadeira fé enquanto enalteciam os lordes que a abraçara; tanto que o povo estava chamando a Fé Dos Setes de a Fé Dos Ricos, mas, são nesses senhores ricos e que controlam boa parte dos reinos de Westeros que os andals se concentram em seus esforços de se firmarem em Westeros, mesmo que Benjen IV use os seus espiões para matar alguns desses senhores para que os andals não tenham tato acesso ao poder; depois que seu pai havia desperdiçado a chance de exterminar os andals de Westeros, agora o Rei Benjen IV tinha que diminuir seu poder e influência; ele morreu no ano de 2382 D.L.N.

Rei Artos Stark III; O Esmagador Da Fé (2382-2417 D.L.N.).

Artos Stark III subiu ao poder em meio à paz enquanto promovia secretamente a instabilidade dos reinos andals, assim como os seus antepassados depois da Invasão Andal; foi no ano de 2405 D.L.N.; quando a Militante Fé se tornou mais ousada e invadiu as Riverlands forçando as pessoas que não seguiam a Fé Dos Setes a sua doutrinação, ficou reconhecida como a Primeira Doutrinação Forçada e como tal, a Casa Mudd apoiada lealmente pela Casa Justman se mobilizou e em cada parte do seu reino parou a Fé Militante e pela primeira vez desde fim da Invasão Andal o exército do Norte atravessou o pescoço para ajudar e em um ano a Fé Militante recuou, o Rei Artos morreu no ano de 2417 D.L.N.

Rei Cregan Stark VI; Rei Satisfeito (2417-2444 D.L.N.).

O Rei Cregan Stark VI quando tomou o lugar de seu pai enfrentou os mesmos problemas quando se tem reinos andals como vizinhos; não tão diretamente, mas, a ameaça estava lá, mas, como sempre foi lidado com os espiões matando a liderança andal antes que crescesse e se fortalecesse, mas, o que foi de diferente foi à chamada do Reino De Sarnor, agora um aliado importante o chamou para ajudar na guerra civil que começará; como havia muitos senhores jovens que queriam a glória da batalha, Rei Cregan armou a sua frota e partiu e por um ano ajudando os Legalistas De Sarnor a vencer a guerra e reforçar as fronteiras, especialmente que os Andalos tendo se recuperado da destruição que lhes foi causada em vingança contra a Invasão Andal, eles agora tinham números e planejavam aumentar as suas fronteiras, mas, sabiam que se fizessem isso ganhariam muitos inimigos e nenhum aliado; Rei Cregan voltou para casa com alguns desses senhores mais famintos pela guerra, estavam mortos e continuou a governar em paz, ele morreu em 2444 D.L.N.

Rei Edderion Stark I; O Defensor Contra Piratas (2444-2470 D.L.N.).

Edderion Stark I veio ao poder trazendo a paz para o seu reino, mesmo com a ameaça andal sobre eles, mas, isso durou por alguns anos até que os Homens De Ferro voltaram a atacar em peso, mas, eles não vieram sozinhos, com eles vieram piratas de Essos, de Inerhelm, de Elendar e Modarion; foi um ataque nas duas costas que ao qual levou muito trabalho e sacrifício para que fossem expulsos; Edderion teve o trabalho de fortalecer todo o Norte rapidamente para evitar que os andals aproveitassem os estragos que o Norte sofreu; sorte para o Norte que não foi atacado; o Rei Edderion Stark I morreu no ano de 2470 D.L.N.

Rei Rickard Stark V; O Rei Que Recupera (2470-2503 D.L.N.).

Rickard V subiu ao poder esperando um ataque dos andals como seu pai acharia que viria, mas, não veio, o tempo de espera em guarda passou e o Norte ficou relaxado, mas, atento, esperando o inimigo, o governo do Rei Rickard Stark V foi pacífico e com uma recuperação das riquezas dos senhores e do povo, o Norte havia se tornado próspero mais uma vez; o Rei Rickard Stark V morreu no ano de 2503 D.L.N.

Rei Rodrik Stark V; O Desfrutador (2503-2527 D.L.N.).

Rodrik Stark V tomou o lugar de seu pai no Trono De Northeros; havia paz no reino e as pessoas aproveitaram para desfrutar essa paz com a abundância de um reino mais uma vez próspero e rico, sua marinha eficiente parando os piratas no mar e impedindo que entrassem no Norte, patrulhas eficientes parando os bandidos antes que pudessem causar mais estragos; Rodrik Stark morreu no ano de 2527 D.L.N. Em paz, no seu sono.

Rei Donnor Stark III; O Próspero (2527-2553 D.L.N.).

Donnor Stark III encontrou o seu reinado em uma era de paz e prosperidade; além dos problemas com bandidos e seus espiões eliminando as lideranças andals que surgiam; claro que ele percebeu que seria um trabalho infinito, onde um morria, outra surgia, mas, assim ele estava paralisando o inimigo e impedindo que se reunisse e atacasse o Norte, mas, em quanto os andals estavam em desordem, secretamente eles estavam se organizando e planejando; chegou a um ponto que conseguiram fugir dos espiões do Norte; O Rei Donnor Stark III morreu sem saber de nenhum plano secreto no ano de 2553 D.L.N.

Rei Edwyle Stark IV; O Crucificado (2553-2568 D.L.N.).

Edwyle Stark IV tomou o lugar de seu pai e nos anos seguintes construiu a sua família e trabalhou para manter e aumentar o poder de seu reino e de seu povo, mas, então uma emboscada andal pegou o rei, a sua família e a sua comitiva quando viajavam para visitar os seus senhores; todos foram mortos e crucificados em uma estrela de sete pontas no ano de 2568 D.L.N.; palavras ofensivas foram esculpidas em seus corpos; os andals deixaram bem claros quem havia feito isso e não negaram. Eles queriam desestabilizar o poder do Norte bárbaro e sem cultura.

Rei Walton Stark III; O Lobo Com Raiva (2568-2587 D.L.N.).

Walton III tomou o lugar de seu irmão em meio ao luto e a tristeza; ele já sabia quem havia feito, mas, a tristeza não nublou o seu julgamento e ele colocou os seus espiões para trabalharem sem parar para confirmar os verdadeiros culpados enquanto continham os seus senhores que clamavam uma retaliação imediata; uma invasão aos reinos do sul que abraçaram a cultura andal maldita, mas, Walton podia ver que se eles desceram para sul invadindo, eles poderiam despertar os reinos que ainda resistem e eles se juntarem aos andals se sentirem ameaçados; por isso, a retaliação seria em segredo e foi o que aconteceu, quando Walton descobriu; os andals entraram e somente possibilitaram a emboscada por causa da Casa Dustin e Towers que se sentiram insatisfeitos por suas filhas não terem sido escolhidas; Walton sabia todos os conspiradores, mesmo aqueles que estavam em Winterfell e então ele deu autorização e atacou com os espiões matando todos os conspiradores; todos os senhores andals foram mortos incluindo os conspiradores do Norte e principalmente tiveram as suas reputações completamente prejudicadas e irreparáveis além de suas casas prejudicadas financeiramente; isso deixou no escuro o trabalho de permanência em Westeros até depois da sua morte em 2587 D.L.N.

Rei Theon Stark V; O Vidente (2587-2625 D.L.N.).

Theon Stark V governou sobre uma era de paz, mas, há muito tempo antes de seu pai e avô sabiam que havia senhores que queriam a glória da guerra e até mesmo matando andals, o inimigo que trabalhava para conseguir se assentar em Westeros por completo enquanto os espiões do Norte atrasa esse esforço a cada chance que aparece; Theon sabe que por mais que se esforcem; os andals estariam assentados em Westeros fortemente até a virada do próximo milênio; prevendo também que a classe dos ricos de origem não nobre ganharia mais poder e destaque no Norte chegando até a se casar entre a nobreza; o Rei Theon deixou a suas previsões no Livro Dos Reis um ano antes de sua morte em 2625 D.L.N.

Rei Edderion Stark II; Rio De Sangue (2625-2659 D.L.N.).

Edderion II subiu em meio a uma época de turbulência nos reinos andals, casas poderosas se declarando reis e subindo em rebelião, logo havia uma guerra civil nos reinos andals e Edderion reuniu os seus senhores e atravessou o pescoço para ajudar os Mudd a manter as Riverlands longe dos conflitos, duraram dois anos de batalhas dentro dos reinos andals, escaramuças por toda a Riverlands de senhores que ainda não estavam aceitando o Pacto Das Duas Fés e mais uma vez quando acabou; Edderion havia visto uma chance de atacar os reinos andals e terminar de uma vez com aqueles invasores, antes que pudesse convocar mais soldados; os Homens De Ferro atacaram primeiro e Edderion não teve escolha a não ser voltar; ele veio a morrer no ano de 2659 D.L.N. 

Rei Roderick Stark I; O Evitador (2659-2691 D.L.N.).

Roderick Stark I subiu ao poder mediando às tensões que atingiram os reinos do sul desde que os reinos andals enfrentaram uma guerra civil, eles pareciam que iriam invadir a qualquer momento; de fato; parecia que a liderança estava desconsiderando o pacto e estavam dispostos a fortalecer segundo eles a fé verdadeira por todo Westeros, nesse caso somente bastou os espiões do Norte entrarem em ação matando toda a liderança; mais uma vez, as tensões ainda continuaram, mas, não nenhum risco de invasão imediata; Roderick Stark morreu no ano de 2691 D.L.N.

Rei Eddard Stark VI; O Satisfeito (2691-2733 D.L.N.).

Eddard Stark VI subiu ao poder acomodado, satisfeitos com o que o Norte havia alcançado, ele não tinha nenhuma motivação para fazer o Norte crescer mais, ou ficar ainda mais poderoso, ele via as obras de seus antepassados funcionando e não via a necessidade de haver mais; ele morreu no ano de 2733 D.L.N.

Rei Benjen Stark V; O Matador De Selvagens (2733-2769 D.L.N.).

O Rei Benjen Stark V veio ao poder do Norte em paz em seus primeiros anos de governo, trouxe riqueza e prosperidade para o seu povo, reformou algumas construções velhas e as melhorou além de construir novas; seu maior desafio veio na que foi chamada de Primeira Rebelião Selvagem ao qual o povo de várias aldeias se reuniu negando a autoridade da Casa Stark sobre eles tendo o começo na Fryst Maa (Terras Congeladas); e em seguida ameaçava se espalhar para o resto do Norte, o Rei Benjen agiu com mão de ferro esmagando essa revolta em dois anos de escaramuças, emboscadas e armadilhas conseguindo manter a autoridade da Casa Stark; ele veio a morrer no ano de 2769 D.L.N.

Rei Rickard Stark VI; O Reconstrutor (2769-2797 D.L.N.).

Rickard VI se tornou rei ainda com os prejuízos da rebelião que seu pai enfrentou e seu governo inicialmente foi marcado para a reconstrução e as reformas que foram feitas; em questão de anos de trabalho, o Norte era grande e poderoso mais uma vez e sua influência tanto interno quanto no externo era poderoso nos acordos comerciais; tanto que levou a sua frota para Sothoryos para ajudar um reino vizinho a evitar que fosse anexado pelo reino inimigo; ajudou a levar a vitória na guerra e voltou com o saque do inimigo, a Casa Stark ficou mais rica com isso; o Rei Rickard Stark VI morreu no ano de 2797 D.L.N.

Rei Donnor Stark IV; O Batedor De Ferro (2797-2826 D.L.N.).

Donnor IV tomou o lugar de seu pai em um período de riqueza para o Norte, ele governou em meio aos ataques de piratas vindo do oeste, especialmente dos Homens De Ferro que se fortaleceram e atacaram tentando mais uma vez dominar toda a costa oeste de Westeros; os reinos se uniram e expulsaram os Homens De Ferro em combate que duraram algumas semanas, eles de fato não tinham homens o suficiente para sustentar as conquistas e manter os territórios. Donnor Stark IV morreu no ano de 2826 D.L.N.

Rei Jon Stark VI; O Sufocador De Revoltas (2826-2853 D.L.N.).

Jon Stark V veio com a proposta de paz no seu reino e entre os seus vizinhos e parceiros comerciais; em seus primeiros anos ele conseguiu isso trazendo muita riqueza para o Norte, mas, foi nos anos finais que ele enfrentou uma revolta do povo, em todo o Reino De Northeros houve revoltas populares causando vários estragos; ficou conhecida como as Revoltas De 2845 D.L.N.; inicialmente foi acionado as Capas Cinza ou os Vakter (Patrulheiros), mas, à medida que se seguia as revoltas não conseguiram dar conta e com isso o exército foi convocado e com muita coordenação conseguiram sufocar as revoltas, prender os responsáveis e executá-los; mais tarde foi descoberto que esses líderes foram pagos pela Fé Dos Setes, mas, o Rei Jon estava mais interessado em reparar a destruição causada em seu reino, ele veio a falecer no ano de 2853 D.L.N.

Rainha Rhea Stark II; A Vingadora (2853-2887 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Rhea Stark II subiu ao trono no lugar de seu pai decidido a se vingar pelo que a Fé Dos Setes fez ao causar as Revoltas De 2845 D.L.N.; ela se assegurou que os reinos andals sofressem o que o Norte sofreu pagando ladrões e mercenários a atacarem os inimigos, financiando eles com armas e ouro; eles causaram muitos estragos por um ano até os reis pudessem coordenar com os seus senhores e acabar com os ataques, mas, ambos os lados sabiam a culpa um do outro e isso levou a uma tensão durante todo o reinado da Rainha Rhea e até depois da sua morte no ano de 2887 D.L.N.

Rei Torr Stark III; O Lobo Comandante (2887-2927 D.L.N.).

Torr III começou o seu governo lidando com as tensões que vieram de sua mãe e avô e tudo estourou quando os reinos andals se uniram e atacaram pela costa nos dois lados o Norte no que foi chamado de a Segunda Invasão Andal Ao Norte De 2901 D.L.N. ou Invasão ao Norte, durou um ano de combates marítimos e invasões em terra com as forças invasoras sendo expulso, o Vale queria mais uma vez dominar a Mordida atacando as Três Irmãs e a costa leste e as Westerlands e o Recha atacando à costa oeste; foi um ano de combates até que no segundo ano os Homens De Ferro se uniram ao Norte e atacaram as terras e as frotas dos dois reinos; Stormlands e Blackwater Lands se uniram para derrotar Valecay e Dorne agiu para impedir que reforços fossem enviados; a guerra terminou com um acordo de paz assinado na Cidade De Cay; chamado de Acordo Da Paz Da Fé; Torr III se destacou como um grande comandante militar que impediu que o pior chegasse ao Reino Do Norte.

Rei Rodrik Stark VI; O Lobo Das Duas Faces (2927-2951 D.L.N.).

Rodrik Stark VI subiu ao trono recuperando o reino dos gastos da guerra e não gostando do desfecho dela quando seu poderia levar o exército do Norte a atacar os inimigos dando um gosto do seu próprio remédio e devastando os reinos deles, mas, ele preferiu assinar o acordo de paz e deixar por isso mesmo, Rodrik não aceitou o acordo, mas, não gostou por isso endureceu o treinamento do exército do Norte, o treinamento dos marinheiros, seu governo se preocupou mais em gastar para melhorar o exército e torná-lo mais forte e resistente e especialmente aumentando os seus salários; tanto foram os investimentos que se criou uma Classe Militar; como se a sociedade do Norte estivesse se dividindo em classes; mais do que havia sido dividida; Rodrik VI morreu sem entender isso em 2951 D.L.N.

Rei Edwyle Stark V; O Ignorante (2951-2979 D.L.N.).

Edwyle Stark V começou a assistir a uma mudança dentro da sociedade do Norte; as classes; havia uma divisão dentro da sociedade do Norte desde que foi unificada e começou a crescer, o que seu pai havia ignorado; Edwyle Stark não ignorou e viu essas divisões sendo classificadas, a Classe Militar, a Classe Dos Comerciantes, dos Pescadores, dos Fazendeiros, dos Produtores e muitas outras divisões; Edwyle previu que eles cresceriam de poder e quereriam mais poder nas decisões de governo do Norte, mas, isso não aconteceria no momento, havia algo que o Rei Edwyle ignorou até a sua morte em 2979 D.L.N.


	6. As Cruzadas Andals

Capítulo 6  
As Cruzadas Andals

 

Rei Benjen Stark VI; O Lobo Alerta (2979-3011 D.L.N. (Depois Da Longa Noite)).

O Rei Benjen Stark VI subiu ao trono no lugar de seu pai ainda vendo essa importante mudança na sociedade do Norte para perceber tarde demais juntos aos seus conselheiros que os reinos andals estavam completamente consolidados; haviam ganhado um poder constante dentro dos reinos e estavam bem colocados na sociedade e assim não havia nenhum risco de serem exterminados ou expulsos; isso colocou o Rei Benjen em estado de alerta temendo uma guerra que viria; reforçando as suas defesas e reforçando o exército aguardando o ataque; o Rei Benjen Stark VI morreu no ano de 3011 D.L.N.

Rei Rickard Stark VII; O Observador (3011-3049 D.L.N.).

Rickard VII subiu ao poder assistindo as tensões que acontecia nos reinos do sul; com a consolidação das andals em Westeros, não se sabia o que podia esperar; eles reuniram uma força e atacar os reinos que não se curvaram a sua fé; todos os reinos que não se curvaram tinham as suas proteções melhoradas ao longo desses anos desde a Invasão Andal e sempre buscavam as palavras para resolver qualquer problema entre se em vez de usar a espada; por isso; mas, não podiam evitar guerras contra os reinos andals que pediam o controle de suas lideranças religiosas e atacavam e eram massacrados; talvez a indicação de que aconteceria nos próximos anos foi vista depois da morte do Rei Rickard Stark VII em 3049 D.L.N.

Rei William Stark VI; O Rei Que Espera (3049-3087 D.L.N.).

William Stark VI viu o que foi chamada de a Primeira Cruzada Andal em 3050 D.L.N.; sendo liderados pelo Alto Septão juntando os camponeses e as pessoas comuns à cidade proclamando em acabar com a neutralidade religiosa das Riverlands e trazê-las para a Fé Andal e trazer a verdadeira fé para os demais reinos pagãos que recusam a salvação; eles avançaram para as Riverlands mal equipados e treinados e foram recebidos pelo Exército Mudd bem equipado e bem treinado e também bem organizado e foram massacrados e seus corpos pendurados e crucificados; a primeira cruzada havia acabado antes que fosse espalhada, mas, sabia que ela viria mais tarde quando houvesse interesses dos nobres de Westeros; o Rei William morreu em 3087 D.L.N.

Rei Roderick Stark II; O Quebrador De Cruzadas (3087-3123 D.L.N.).

No ano de 3112 D.L.N.; no governo do Rei Roderick Stark II começou a Segunda Cruzada Andal conduzida por Valecay da Casa Arryn que invadiu a Mordida e o Norte; na verdade a Casa Arryn usou a Fé Dos Setes como justificativa de invadir e tomar as Três Irmãs e controlar a Mordida onde houve invasões por terras nas ilhas resultando em batalhas para expulsar os invasores e batalhas marítimas envolvendo a Frota Do Norte contra a Frota De Valecay; meses depois o Vale foi derrotado e a Casa Stark reuniu o exército e invadiu a costa de Valecay em retaliação; o Rei Roderick nem se importou quando soube que o Alto Septão inspirado pelo Vale reuniu os camponeses e cavaleiros pobres e marchou para o Norte e auxiliar o reino mais andal de Westeros, o grupo chegou ao pântano, mas, não chegou a Moat Cailin e nem voltou do Pescoço; o Acordo De Runestone foi assinado entre a Casa Stark e a Casa Arryn terminando as hostilidades; a Casa Stark foi vitoriosa; o Rei Roderick morreu no ano de 3123 D.L.N.

Rei Brandon Stark X; O Lobo Calmo (3123-3159 D.L.N.).

Brandon X governou em paz o seu reino sempre atento e a espera da próxima cruzada e incrivelmente ela não veio até o ano de 3147 D.L.N.; os Homens De Ferro haviam feito o seu ataque pela costa oeste de Westeros; a Frota Do Norte conseguiu repelir eles no mar, mas, as Westerlands e o Reach não foram poupados e Dorne os impediu de causar mais estragos; o Rei Loren Lannister IX proclamou a Terceira Cruzada Andal contra os Homens De Ferro reunindo o apoio da fé para converter os piratas estupradores em verdadeiros homens de fé; o Reach deu o apoio e com os exércitos reunidos conseguiram expulsar os piratas dos reinos, mas, qualquer ensaio de apoio e cooperação ficou ali, naquele momento; não houve apoio na hora de enfraquecer a Frota De Ferro para uma invasão nas ilhas e os Homens De Ferro se aproveitaram disso e coordenados conseguiram vencer a Frota Do Reach e a Frota Das Westerlands enquanto o Alto Septão junto com os seus seguidores assistiam os navios da Frota Lannister afundaram no que foi a última batalha que trouxe o fracasso da Terceira Cruzada Andal; os Homens De Ferro voltaram para as suas ilhas esgotados e Dorne se aproveitou disso expulsando os seus invasores. Brandon X morreria no ano de 3159 D.L.N.

Rei Eyron Stark III; O Acompanhante (3159-3190 D.L.N.).

Eyron Stark III subiu ao poder temendo outra cruzada andal para invadir o seu reino, mas, então houve tensões dentro do Reach que foi escolhida com a sede da Fé Dos Setes; o Alto Septão foi deposto pela Casa Gardener por quebrar os seus votos e abusar de crianças de maneira sexual; a Casa Gardener pode ter se convertido para a Fé Andal, mas, manteve alguns princípios como que as crianças são sagradas e o futuro da Raça Makki e devem ser protegidas não importa o status e por isso, o Alto Septão foi brutalmente executado e o novo em 3179 D.L.N.; declarou a Quarta Cruzada Andal e reunindo os camponeses e os cavaleiros pobres atacaram os castelos dos senhores e devastaram as suas terras; não foi por muito tempo quando os exércitos dos senhores foram convocados e logo foi caçados e mortos e dando fim a Quarta Cruzada Andal depois de um mês de ter começado; Eyron Stark III acompanhou tudo; ele viria a morrer no ano de 3190 D.L.N. 

Rei Cregan Stark VII; O Fortalecedor (3190-3233 D.L.N.).

Quando a Quarta Cruzada Andal acabou, a Casa Gardener trabalhou para colocar um Alto Septão favorável que não buscasse a guerra, assim como o sucessor deste e assim se pode trabalhar para que houvesse a paz e o Rei Cregan Stark VII agradeceu por isso dando a chance de fortalecer o seu reino; as suas defesas e seu exército, assim como a marinha; o rei morreu em 3233 D.L.N.; sem conhecer os problemas que as cruzadas podiam causar a Westeros.

Rei Torrhen Stark V; O Lobo Aliado (3233-3261 D.L.N.).

Tensões entre o Reach e as Stormlands marcaram o começo do governo de Torrhen Stark IV; um é a casa da fé andal e o outro resiste com a fé antiga; as tensões vieram por causa das fronteiras; negociações sobre as definições sobre as fronteiras entre os dois reinos já aconteciam a muito e às vezes envolviam Dorne; os motivos das tensões são por causa dos povos dos dois reinos que passavam pela fronteira para se estabelecerem e anunciavam o pagamento de impostos para o reino de origem e isso obrigava a redefinir as fronteiras várias vezes, mas, foi no ano de 3247 D.L.N.; que a Guerra Reach-Stormlands começou na fronteira entre os dois reinos e batalhas e escaramuças; durou um ano até que o Reach pediu ajuda a Fé Dos Setes e no ano de 3248 D.L.N.; começou a Quinta Cruzada Andal; dessa vez a Blackwater Lands e Dorne correram em auxílio às Stormlands; o Norte como aliado mandou seus navios cheios de soldados; essa nova cruzada terminou em fracasso com as forças andals derrotadas e Dorne queimando os arredores de Highgarden; o Rei Torrhen morreria no ano de 3261 D.L.N.

Rei Walton Stark IV; O Lobo De Ouro (3261-3307 D.L.N.).

O Rei Walton Stark IV trouxe uma melhora significativa no sistema financeiro do Norte com a Casa Da Moeda onde haveria a troca de produtos pelas moedas de ouro, prata e bronze; o avanço estava na valorização da moeda fora do reino, uma moeda de ouro, de prata e de bronze tinha o mesmo valor das moedas dos outros reinos aliados do Norte, inicialmente o Acordo De Porto Branco de 3287 D.L.N.; abraçou os aliados dentro de Westeros, mas, isso não agradou inicialmente a Casa Lannister por não estar incluída nesse acordo e por sua moeda ser desvalorizada; foi no ano de 3291 D.L.N.; que as Westerlands entraram em guerra contra o Norte; a Guerra Do Oeste envolveu batalhas no mar e invasões repelida na terra; a Casa Lannister habilmente soube fazer um acordo vantajoso com os Homens De Ferro que devastaram a costa oeste do Norte, mas, também foram repelidos; foi no ano de 3292 D.L.N.; que a Casa Lannister pediu ajuda a Fé Dos Setes que viu a chance e logo correu em auxílio declarando a Sexta Cruzada Andal com a Frota Reach ajudando nas batalhas; o Alto Septão convocando o Valecay, mas, antes que pudesse ir ajudar, a Frota Valecay foi incendiada pela Frota Do Norte impedindo uma invasão pelo leste; com táticas inteligentes e ataques diretos contra as lideranças inimigas o Norte derrotou a Sexta Cruzada Andal em 3293 D.L.N.; o Rei Walton morreria no ano de 3307 D.L.N.

Rei Karlon Stark III; O Lobo Da Reconstrução (3307-3345 D.L.N.).

O Rei Karlon III se dedicaria em seu governo a reconstruir a destruição causada pela sexta Cruzada Andal na costa oeste; reconstruir é a sua prioridade e garantir que o Norte esteja sempre pronto param se defender e atacar os inimigos que a ameaçam; mais uma vez, o Norte contou com os aliados de fora para garantir a segurança dos mares até que pudesse fazer por conta própria; somente nos anos finais de seu governo é que o Norte pode voltar a caminhar pelas próprias pernas, pelo menos na costa oeste; o Rei Karlon Stark morreria no ano de 3345 D.L.N.

Rei Artos Stark IV; O Lobo Contra A Sétima Cruzada (3345-3389 D.L.N.).

Artos IV subiu ao trono no lugar de seu pai quando o Valecay se organizou e a Casa Arryn declarou a Sétima Cruzada Andal invadindo as Riverlands com o pretexto de terminar o Pacto Das Duas Fés e o Alto Septão reuniu a Militante Fé com a intenção de invadir a conquistar a Cidade De Cay, considerado intocável para qualquer exército de Westeros e os reis e senhores e uma cidade sagrada para a Raça Makki; quando a intenção de invasão chegou a todos, as Westerlands e o Reach se juntaram para atacar o Alto septão e Militante Fé com o Exército Da Cidade De Cay saindo para a guerra; as Riverlands aliadas com a Blackwater Lands e as Stormlands se mobilizando e atacando o exército de Valecay com o Norte e Dorne atacando à costa do Vale; o Alto Septão esperando o auxílio rápido das Westerlands e do Reach se viu surpreso e incapaz de acreditar quando foi cercado por todos os lados por três exércitos e exterminado; o exército do Vale foi massacrado e a sua costa foi devastada. A Sétima Cruzada Andal começou e acabou no ano de 3370 D.L.N.; a Fé Militante demoraria gerações para se recuperar, assim como o Vale; Artos IV previu muitos anos de paz até depois da sua morte em 3389 D.L.N.

Rei Torrhen Stark VI; O Lobo Em Paz (3389-3429 D.L.N.).

Torrhen VI subiu ao poder em paz, de fato, as forças dos reinos andals ainda estavam em processo de recuperação, a Militante Fé estava em seu mais baixo e isso fortaleceu a decisão do rei de tornar as forças de defesa do norte ainda mais poderosas e duráveis; estreitando ainda mais os laços de alianças com os outros reinos tanto dentro como fora de Westeros e mostrar que mesmo diante da ameaça andal, o Norte ainda é rico; o Rei Torrhen Stark VI morreu no ano de 3429 D.L.N.

Rei Cregan Stark VIII; O Rei Doente (3429-3440 D.L.N.).

Rei Cregan Stark VIII subiu ao poder esperando que houvesse uma nova cruzada andal, mas, no ano de 3439 D.L.N.; ficou conhecido como o ano da Grande Peste de 3439 D.L.N. que não viu diferentes raças de humanas; diferenças religiosas ou políticas; ela atingiu a todos e todo o reino; muitos caíram doentes e morriam meses depois, aqueles que não adoeceram tinham o trabalho de isolar os doentes e destruir qualquer coisa que eles tocaram e queimar as casas onde viviam; essa peste não diferenciou a nobreza e o povo comum que foram atingidos igualmente; o Rei Cregan morreria um ano depois em 3440 D.L.N.

Rei Eddard Stark VII; O Rei Da Escassez (3440-3461 D.L.N.).

Eddard Stark VII subiu ao poder recuperando o Norte da Grande Peste; enfrentando escassez em algumas partes do Norte de alimentos e de material para cuidar da saúde, já que a maior parte foi desviada para combater a peste e todos estavam ocupados com a doença para plantar ou realizar as colheitas; por isso houve muito trabalho no sentido de recuperar o Norte, assim como os outros reinos tinham o trabalho de se recuperarem, abrir as fronteiras tanto em terra como em mar e trazer os comerciantes e as mercadorias de fora para o comércio voltar a agir; foi um longo trabalho para o Rei Eddard até a sua morte em 3461 D.L.N.

Rei Edwyle Stark VI; A Muralha (3461-3501 D.L.N.).

Edwyle Stark VI tomou o lugar de seu pai para encontrar a recuperação do Norte nos primeiros anos de seu governo, mas, então começou a enfrentar tentativas da Militante Fé de entrar no Norte, eles sempre foram barrados e mortos brutalmente, mesmo que disfarçados de comerciantes, não conseguiam burlar os poderes do Sonho Verde ao qual já avisava com antecedência sobre a vinda do inimigo ao qual tinham as suas cabeças mandadas de volta para o Alto Septão; foi em uma manobra que o Alto Septão convenceu um terceiro filho do Rei Gardener de atravessar as fronteiras do Norte e espalhar a palavra da verdadeira fé; ao chegar lá, ele foi capturado e morto; o Sonho Verde não olha especificamente para um determinado momento ou indivíduo até que o sonhador tenha o conhecimento do que olhar; quando a cabeça do filho Gardener chegou, o Alto Septão usou isso como justificativa para iniciar uma cruzada andal para limpar o Norte dos pecadores; assim começou a Oitava Cruzada Andal no ano de 3470 D.L.N. com tropas do Reach marchando e respeitando o tratado nas Riverlands e a frota navegando para atacar à costa oeste; as tropas por terra ao chegarem ao Pescoço foram recebidos por flechas e dardos envenenados, doenças e ataques de animais e a incapacidade de dormir bem à noite e seu avançou foi barrado pela defesa quase que perfeita de Moat Cailin onde o exército foi dizimado e poucos sobreviveram para contar a história; no mar; a Frota Do Norte interceptou antes que a Frota Do Reach pudesse desembarcar e uma batalha marítima começou e terminou com a vitória do Norte; a Oitava Cruzada Andal acabou no mesmo ano em que começou.  
O Reach foi atacado pelos Homens De Ferro já que não havia nenhuma frota para defender essas terras, mas, eles não contavam que o novo Rei Gardener havia se casado com uma filha do Rei Lannister em uma aliança e com isso a Frota De Ferro foi recebida de surpresa pela Frota Lannister que se encarregou de derrotá-la enquanto o exército que havia ficado no Reach conseguiu acabar de vez com os invasores; o Rei Gardener mais tarde descobriu que foi o Alto Septão que causou a morte de seu irmão e por isso o matou publicamente, mas, ainda sim ele queria vingança pelo que o Norte fez a sua família; no ano de 3485 D.L.N.; havia começado e Nona Cruzada Andal com o Reach e as Westerlands atacando os Homens De Ferro e o Norte; batalhas marítimas se seguiram com o Norte e as Ilhas De Ferro se apoiando enquanto ambas as forças expulsavam os invasores de suas terras; somente acabou em 3487 D.L.N. com a vitória do Norte e os Homens De Ferro depois de muitas lutas e o Reach e as Westerlands se retirando por um longo tempo, mas, o Rei Edwyle havia perdido o seu primogênito na guerra e sua filha ascendeu quando o rei morreu no ano de 3501 D.L.N.

Rainha Lyanna Stark III; A Resistente (3501-3519 D.L.N.).

Lyanna Stark III subiu ao poder causando revoltas dentro da Fé Dos Setes afirmando que uma mulher é incapaz de governar corretamente como os homens e por isso, eles haviam declarado o seu governo ilegítimo; claro que a Rainha Lyanna ignorou isso, assim como os seus aliados que já tiveram mulheres no comando dos reinos e de fato, se saíram muito bem, mas, isso não concordava com a Fé Dos Setes, a Militante Fé, menos os reinos andals que sempre se lembravam de que já tiveram rainhas comandando os seus reinos, mas, não em Valecay sob o comando da Casa Arryn que obteve o apoio da fé da militante e declarou a Décima Cruzada Andal em 3510 D.L.N.; para purificar o Norte dos pagãos e hereges, mais uma vez a Casa Arryn atacou pela Mordida em guerras marítimas e em terra para expulsar os invasores e mais uma fez sangrá-los no Pescoço e massacrá-los em Moat Cailin; o Norte conseguiu vencer e expulsa os invasores no ano de 3511 D.L.N.; terminando mais uma cruzada andal; a Rainha Lyanna morreria em 3519 D.L.N.

Rainha Dacey Stark I; A Loba Caçada (3519-3531 D.L.N.).

Dacey Stark I subiu no lugar de sua mãe terminando a recuperação do reino depois de mais uma cruzada; ele governou em paz sem que houvesse qualquer tipo de interferência e ameaça da Fé Dos Setes; com um governo pacífico e próspero ela foi pega em uma emboscada no ano de 3531 D.L.N.; ela foi morta junto com o seu filho mais velho e marido; sua segunda filha pegou a coroa.

Rainha Alyssane Stark III; A Rainha Vingadora (3531-3560 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Alyssane III subiu ao poder no lugar de seu irmão jurando vingança sobre o que aconteceu com a sua família, apoiada pelos outros lordes, ela junto aos seus espiões começaram a atacar as lideranças da fé a matá-los e junto com a Frota Do Norte atacar as rotas de comércio para os reinos andals causando graves prejuízos a esses reinos que estavam sedentos em busca de retaliação; foi mais tarde que descobriu que os conselheiros de sua mãe é que haviam armado a emboscada que a matou junto ao seu pai e irmão e botou culpa na Fé Dos Setes para forçar uma nova cruzada com pretexto de invadir e exterminar os andals; a Rainha Alyssane os havia prendido e executados todos eles, reformado o com um conselho mais moderado em questão ao Problema Andal; mas, o estrago já havia sido feito; em 3548 D.L.N.; começou a Décima Primeira Cruzada Andal com a Militante Fé invadindo as Riverlands desrespeitando o Tratado Das Duas Fés e obrigando o Norte a mandar o seu exército para ajudar a Casa Mudd; então com isso as Riverlands sofreram uma invasão do Reach, Westerlands e do Valecay que tinham intenção de enfraquecer a força dos homens do Norte para depois invadir; Blackwater Lands, Stormlands e Dorne vieram em auxílio e os combates ficaram no mar e nas Riverlands; Westerlands e Reach tiveram que tirar parte de suas forças para se defenderem dos Homens De Ferro atacando as suas costas; a Décima Primeira Cruzada Andal terminou em 3554 D.L.N.; em um impasse com nenhum dos lados vencendo. A Rainha Alyssane Stark III morreria no ano de 3560 D.L.N.

Rainha Deana Stark II (3560-3587 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Deana Stark II subiu ao poder vendo os estragos causados pela última cruzada andal; não havia vitória, somente a destruição e mesmo anos depois de ter terminado, ainda havia estragos a serem consertados; havia a tensão que permeou o governo de Deana II até depois da sua morte em 3587 D.L.N.; muita tensão e espera que seriam invadidos pelo inimigo mais uma vez, mas, isso não veio para ela.

Rainha Arya Stark III; A Loba Da Mordida (3587-3611 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Arya Stark III esperava uma nova cruzada andal e por muitos anos ela esperou, fortalecendo o Norte e seu povo para mais uma guerra, ela logo soube que os senhores andals por mais que quisessem espalhar a verdadeira fé para toda Westeros, estavam cansados dos sacrifícios deles mesmos e das riquezas do reino para financiar guerras, especialmente quando a perceberam a própria fé tinha uma fortuna assim como a Fé Militante e isso gerou uma negação de ambas as partes, não financiar as guerras da fé por conta das casas nobres e fé não queria gastar a sua fortuna para financiar as próprias guerras, o que aconteceu foi que a Casa Arryn atacou mais uma vez para tomar a Mordida e controlar as rotas marítimas comercias, mas, foi repelido em batalhas marítimas, mas, isso ao custo da morte da Rainha Arya e de seu herdeiro no ano de 3611 D.L.N.

Rainha Maege Stark I (3611-3637 D.L.N.).

Rainha Maege Stark I assumiu o lugar de sua mãe com a derrota do Valecay e garantiu que não tivesse condições de se recuperar rapidamente devastando mais uma vez a costa do Vale, mas, mais uma vez ela tinha que juntar os seus recursos e ficar de vigília quando ocorreu a Décima Segunda Cruzada Andal em 3620 D.L.N.; quando a Fé Dos Setes com a Fé Militante dessa vez declarando que havia elementos dissidentes que ameaçavam a verdadeira fé dentro dos reinos andals e que deveria ser exterminada de uma vez por todas; combates aconteceram por cinco anos até que finalmente os governos desses reinos pudessem estabilizar esses reinos; mais tarde, a Rainha Maege Stark morreria no ano de 3637 D.L.N.

Rainha Lyra Stark I; A Devastadora De Montanhas (3637-3661 D.L.N.).

Rainha Lyra Stark I subiu ao poder com os reinos andals em tensão pura, eles não esqueceram a Décima Segunda Cruzada Andal e isso causou prejuízos nos cofres dos reinos e no fornecimento de recursos para sustentar a população e com isso as Westerlands e o Reach declara a Primeira Inquisição em 3652 D.L.N.; contra a fé e a fé militante; Valecay não concorda e tenta atravessar o seu exército nas Riverlands declarando a Décima Terceira Cruzada Andal no mesmo ano para salvar a fé nos reinos traidores; o Norte manda os seus exércitos atacando à costa do Vale e defender as Riverlands e Dorne, Stormlands e Blackwater Lands auxiliam na inquisição e na guerra contra o Vale; a Primeira Inquisição se encerra com o confisco da fortuna da Fé Militante e eles fugindo para o Valecay e o mesmo mais fraco em que demoraria gerações para se recuperarem; a Rainha Lyra Stark I morre em 3661 D.L.N.

Rainha Elanna Stark II; A Reformadora (3661-3687 D.L.N.).

Elanna Stark II se viu em paz sem se preocupar com a Fé Dos Setes que está em seu momento mais fraco, ela então se volta para tornar o Norte mais rico e poderoso, ela trabalha em obras para reformar estruturas esquecidas pelos reis e rainhas por causa das cruzadas, estradas são reformadas assim como os castelos, portos e cidades, mas, ainda sempre atenta ao inimigo, a Rainha Elanna Stark II morre no ano de 3687 D.L.N.

Rainha Eleanna Stark II; A Loba Faminta (3687-3713 D.L.N.).

Eleanna Stark II subiu ao poder em um reino em paz e os reinos andals e a fé ainda se recuperando; ela terminou as obras de reforma da sua antecessora e assim garantiu que a prosperidade chegasse ainda mais ao seu reino, mas, foi nos anos finais de seu governo que a sua rede de espiões descobriu a intenção do Reino Andal em Essos enviar ajuda em pessoas, materiais e auxiliar a fé a se reerguer, a Rainha Eleanna não podia permitir isso e atacou à costa do Reino Andal em uma guerra de antecipação devastando a costa do reino assim como o seu antepassado, o Lobo Faminto; mas, ela morreu em batalha impedindo ajuda do Reino andal chegasse a Westeros; morreu junto com o seu marido e dois filhos deixando somente a sua filha; morreram no ano de 3713 D.L.N.

Rainha Lyanna Stark IV; A Improvável (3713-3739 D.L.N.).

Lyanna IV se tornou A Improvável quando subiu ao trono governando um reino em paz, ela fez muitos acordos comerciais e resolveu muitos problemas em relação a fronteiras dentro do reino que já havia se tornado secular, ela incentivou cada vez mais a educação e a cultura do seu reino como forma de combate contra a cultura andal já que o reino e seus antecessores estavam mais interessados em parar as invasões das cruzadas, ela enxugou a burocracia, reformou instituições que estavam atrasadas e dentre outras reformas que beneficiou o reino e a tornou bastante amada dentro do reino, mas, ela não conseguiu parar o Acordo Do Dente De Ouro de 3725 D.L.N.; que permitiu a volta da Fé Militante as Westerlands e o Reach com algumas restrições e assim permitindo que a fé reconstrua a sua fortuna e posses; a Rainha Lyanna Stark IV morreria em 3739 D.L.N.

Rainha Dacey Stark II; A Rainha Do Casamento (3739-3761 D.L.N.).

Dacey Stark II sentou-se ao Trono Do Norte com um reino em paz e sem ameaças externas, pelo menos elas ainda estavam se formando, mas, ela enfrentou uma tensão no seu reino, senhores que faziam jogadas políticas e especialmente alguns que não se encontravam satisfeitos por vários motivos, uma guerra ameaçava explodir no Norte e a Rainha Dacey não podia permitir com a ameaça andal ganhando mais força, por isso fez um casamento com a Casa Bolton esfriando os ânimos de alguns senhores, fez política e jogou para manter o Norte unido até a sua morte em 3761 D.L.N.

Rainha Eddara Stark I; A Auxiliadora (3761-3792 D.L.N.).

Eddara Stark I subiu ao poder em paz e mantendo o Norte unido e poderoso, até que nos anos finais de seu governo, a Fé Dos Setes e a Fé Militante estavam poderosas mais uma vez e se tornaram uma ameaça; a Rainha Eddara ficou impressionada com a burrice andal quando eles declararam a Décima Quarta Cruzada Andal em 3790 D.L.N.; invadindo mais uma vez as Riverlands tentando acabar com a neutralidade dela, mais uma vez o Exército Do Norte cruzou o Pescoço para auxiliar as Riverlands e sua frota combateu navios do Vale e das Westerlands nos dois lados da costa e os navios do Reach estavam entrando no Tridente e em um movimento tolo atacou a Cidade De Cay fazendo os outros reinos entraram na guerra; a cruzada andal terminou em 3792 D.LN.; com a derrota da Fé Dos Setes e da sua militante, a devastação do Reach e também da morte da Rainha Eddara e de seu marido e filho.

Rainha Arya Stark IV; A Loba Que Carregou O Norte (3792-3824 D.L.N.).

Arya Stark IV subiu ao trono trabalhando para recuperar o reino da guerra em que foi submetido, tendo sacrificado tanto para impedir a loucura andal mais uma vez, ela esteve na guerra vendo a sua mãe e irmão morrendo e ela sem escolha levando o reino nas costas e ela fez lindamente recuperando o Norte da guerra com o seu trabalho magistral até a sua morte no ano de 3824 D.L.N.

Rainha Lyanna Stark V; Aquela Que Defendeu O Norte (3824-3851 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Arya Stark IV teve somente uma filha, a Rainha Lyanna Stark V que ao subir ao trono deu continuidade as obras de sua mãe, mas, ela teve eu enfrentar algo que há muito tempo ficou de fora, os Homens De Ferro atacando mais uma vez, com os reinos divididos e incapazes de se ajudarem, foi um ataque devastador nas costas dos reinos, tentativa de conquista territorial no oeste e saques e estupros no leste, a Rainha Lyanna conseguiu expulsar os invasores, os Homens De Ferro conseguiram manter alguns territórios em outros reinos; foi nos anos finais de seu governo que foram devidamente derrotados e ao qual ela isolou o reino quando a Décima Quinta Cruzada Andal foi declarada em 3849 D.L.N.; foi mais uma disputa interna dentro da Fé Dos Setes que se dividiu em vários ramos, a Rainha Lyanna morreria no ano de 3851 D.L.N.

Rainha Sarah Stark I; A Preocupada (3851-3889 D.L.N.).

Sarah Stark I assistiu a Fé Dos Setes se enfrentando por causa de conflitos de interpretação da fé e das suas escrituras, ela somente interferiria quando as Riverlands fossem invadidas, por enquanto, ela ficaria e fortaleceria o Norte esperando que os vencedores invadissem o Norte; foi nesses anos em que a Fé Militante invadiu as Riverlands; a militante separada nos seus mais diversos partidos, mas, a Casa Mudd soube muito bem destruir todos os invasores e proteger as suas terras e guardar as fronteiras, a Décima Quinta Cruzada Andal terminou no ano de 3855 D.L.N.; infelizmente para Sarah, as alas mais radicais da fé assumiram o comando no Alto Septão e no Mestre da Fé Militante; a Rainha Sarah Stark morreu no ano de 3889 D.L.N.; com o Norte forte esperando o ataque mais uma vez dos fanáticos da fé.

Rainha Eleanna Stark III; A Prevenida (3889-3919 D.L.N.).

Eleanna Stark III enfrentou o desafio em seu governo inicial do ataque de piratas nas suas duas costas por um ano inteiro, mas, os ataques sem coordenação e os invasores não conhecendo o terreno deu aos soldados do Norte a vantagem e não ouve muitas perdas; ela passou os próximos anos em paz e prosperidade até que em 3916 D.L.N.; soube que havia o planejamento de uma nova cruzada, por isso, a Rainha Eleanna resolveu fazer um ataque preventivo com a sua frota atacando as Westerlands, Reach e o Valecay bloqueando e desembarcando soldados e atacando os pontos mais importantes dos reinos, inclusive os pontos importantes da fé; com isso foi declarado a Décima Sexta Cruzada Andal para expulsar os invasores; os outros reinos mantinham suas fronteiras apertadas para impedir que escapassem; a cruzada durou até o ano de 3919 D.L.N.; o Norte se retirando quando a Rainha Eleanna morreu junto com seu marido e filha.

Rainha Maege Stark II; A Aliviada (3919-3937 D.L.N.).

Maege II da Casa Stark subiu ao trono vendo a vitória temporária sobre os reinos andals depois de mais uma cruzada, ela tinha a certeza de que eles demorariam muito para se recuperarem e como tal, permitiu ao seu reino respirar aliviada por muitos anos até a sua morte no ano de 3937 D.L.N.

Rainha Lyarra Stark I; A Rainha Da Praga (3937-3960 D.L.N.).

Lyarra Stark I tomou o lugar de sua mãe depois da passagem dela com a paz em Westeros, mas, foi no ano de 3950 D.L.N.; que todo o reino de Westeros foi assolado por uma grande praga que atingiu a todos; a Grande Praga De 3950 D.L.N.; estava atingindo a todos e muitos estavam morrendo e não havia fim; foi somente no ano de 3951 D.L.N.; foi declarada a Décima Sétima Cruzada Andal com a intenção de reunir recursos e combater o que a Fé Dos Setes chamou de doença pagã; corpos foram queimados, doentes tirados de suas cidades, casas, vilas e fazendas e isolados e os curandeiros forçados a trabalhar sobre aqueles que a Fé Militante considerou pecadores e descartáveis para estudar a doença e encontrar uma cura; a praga e cruzada terminaram no de 3952 D.L.N.; custando milhares de vidas e muitos recursos para combater a doença; a Rainha Lyarra Stark viria a falecer no de 3960 D.L.N.

Rainha Arya Stark V; A Planejadora (3960-3983 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Arya veio com o seu governo em um momento de desordem em toda Westeros; seu governo inteiro foi recuperar o Norte principalmente da devastação que aconteceu e lentamente ela conseguiu, sempre de olho no inimigo; ela temia e com certeza uma nova cruzada andal e tinha o seu exército pronto, equipado e posicionado e também havia elaborado planos para garantir que a fé não levantasse mais nenhuma cruzada, mas, não houve nenhum ataque e a Rainha Arya Stark V viria a morrer no ano de 3983 D.L.N.

Rainha Deana Stark III; A Rainha Loba (3983-4010 D.L.N.).

Deana Stark III subiu ao lugar de sua mãe se preparando para o que estava por vir, mas, muitos anos de paz se passaram e não havia nada acontecendo de fato, mas, foi no ano de 4005 D.L.N. que foi declarada a Décima Oitava Cruzada Andal onde todos os reinos andals uniram recursos de materiais e homens além de trazer piratas e mercenários de vários reinos com uma frota poderosa e lançando ataques em várias frentes; no Norte, o ataque aconteceu nas Terras Congeladas por Hardhome e outros portos, além da frota ter que se deslocar para ajudar na guerra; a Batalha Congelada havia começado; Skagos sendo um importante ponto para a Frota Do Norte também foi atacado dando lugar a Batalha De Skagos; a Frota Do Norte estava lutando mais uma vez pela Mordida e batalhando contra o Vale no Mar Estreito pelo controle das rotas para impedir a vinda de mais mercenários e a ajuda do Reino Andal; junto com Dorne, Riverlands, Stormlands e Blackwater Lands havia começado a Batalha Do Mar Estreito, no oeste a Batalha Do Mar Do Por Do Sol havia começado enquanto Moat Cailin se reforçava para conter o avanço do exército inimigo; ao mesmo tempo em que Valecay, Westerlands e Reach invadiam os outros reinos e os Homens De Ferro também sofriam ataques; a Batalha Das Ilhas De Ferro havia começado.  
As batalhas duraram três anos até que o Norte, Dorne, Stormlands, Riverlands, Ilhas De Ferro e Blackwater Lands conseguiram expulsar os invasores e os próximos dois anos foram dedicados a invadir os reinos andals e uma campanha de devastação desses reinos até que em 4010 D.L.N. foi pedido um armistício, naquele momento, a Rainha Deana Stark III que levou o Norte durante essa guerra havia morrido em combate junto a sua filha, agora foi o seu filho Jon que na Cidade De Cay junto aos outros reis assinaram o Tratado Da Paz Da Fé encerrando a guerra; no tratado a Fé Dos Setes assim como os outros reinos perderam partes de suas fortunas para indenização pelos estragos causados pela guerra, mas, o maior golpe que aconteceu foi à extinção da Fé Militante sendo tomada toda a sua fortuna não prejudicando muito os senhores, reis e septãos e como está no acordo, até os próprios reinos andals cassariam e exterminariam qualquer indício da volta da Fé Militante e assim foi encerrado as cruzadas andal.


	7. Reformas

Capítulo 7  
Reformas

 

Rei Jon Stark VII; O Rei Da Paz (4010-4041 D.L.N. (Depois Da Longa Noite)).

A ascensão de Jon Stark VII ao Trono De Northeros marcou o fim da Segunda Era Das Lobas; depois de muitos anos de guerra, o rei se voltou para curar e reconstruir, sabendo que a força da Fé Militante havia sido tirada e extinta, oficialmente falando, mas, agora eles estavam escondidos, agindo em pequenos grupos, não mostrando todo o seu fanatismo, mas, mesmo assim, eles ainda conseguiam ser identificados, perseguidos e mortos; o rei garantiu que estivesse nos Registros Dos Reis para que seus descendentes estivessem sempre atentos, durou todo o seu governo a sociedade do Norte se voltou para se curar e reconstruir e por isso, o Rei Jon até a sua morte em 4041 D.L.N.; não percebeu que não nada para unificar a sociedade como um todo e que estavam se voltando para os próprios problemas.

Rei Rickard Stark VIII; O Renovador (4041-4069 D.L.N.).

Rickard Stark VIII subiu ao trono com um governo em paz, pode identificar que a sua sociedade estava evoluindo, mas, não deu a importância para isso, o rei se dedicou ao renovar os acordos com os reinos externos; acordos comerciais e militares; durante anos em meio às negociações, o Rei Rickard conseguiu voltar aos acordos antes das cruzadas que devastaram Westeros; o rei morreu no de 4069 D.L.N.

Rei Brandon Stark XI; O Rei Cinza (4069-4093 D.L.N.).

Brandon Stark XI subiu ao poder identificando as tensões dentro da nobreza, eles mesmos haviam identificado às mudanças dentro da sociedade do Norte e esses nobres temiam o que podia acontecer com eles, à perda do poder e do status, a Casa Stark, principalmente o rei não estava ligando muito para isso, mas, estava com grande poder e nenhum dos lordes queria atacar o problema antes que ele começasse, mas, isso mudou em 4081 D.L.N.; com o início da Revolta Dustin; a Casa Dustin se revoltou atacando o seu próprio povo e isso causou a reação dos próprios lordes das Barrowlands e a Casa Stark que convocou a Casa Ryder, Stoneheart, Towers e Blackwood e atacaram as Barrowlands e derrotaram a revolta e ninguém veio em auxílio à Casa Dustin que somente as crianças sobreviveram; foi um dia cinza quando a revolta e o abate dos adultos da Casa Dustin terminou; o Rei Brandon morreu no de 4093 D.L.N.

Rei Torrhen Stark VII; O Fraco (4093-4125 D.L.N.).

Torrhen Stark VII nasceu um menino fraco e essa fraqueza chegou a ele quando se tornou adulto e rei, seu trabalho nos anos inicias foram à reconstrução das Barrowlands destruídas pela guerra; ele também iniciou uma renovação cultural e nos conhecimentos ao deram um salto evolutivo, essa renovação continuou até depois da sua morte no ano de 4125 D.L.N.

Rei Eddard Stark VIII, O Indiferente (4125-4137 D.L.N.).

Eddard Stark VII começou o seu governo mantendo o que seu pai construiu, mas, foi somente isso, ele permaneceu indiferente sobre qualquer outra coisa relacionada ao governo, na verdade, ele nunca governou, ele nunca quis e com isso, permaneceu totalmente indiferente sobre as questões do reino; foi somente o seu governo nomeado e eleito que fez o trabalho e isso continuou até a sua morte em 4137 D.L.N.; morto em um ataque de bandidos.

Rainha Sarah Stark II; A inimiga Do Povo (4137-4152 D.L.N.).

Foi quando Sarah Stark II subiu ao poder é que viu a indiferença que seu irmão havia causado ao reino, o povo começou a entrar em revolta que se espalhou por todo o território do reino, afetando cada província; a revolta reivindicava a alteração na lei sobre o rei para impedir que o que Eddard Stark VIII fez não voltasse a acontecer; a Revolta Do Povo De 4141 D.L.N.; se espalhou rápido obrigando a rainha Sarah a reprimir essa revolta basicamente feita de protestos pacíficos que durou um ano, mas, isso daria coragem ao povo de tentar mais uma vez; a Rainha Sarah morreria no ano de 4152 D.L.N.

Rei Rodrik Stark VII; O Lobo Em Crise (4152-4185 D.L.N.).

Rodrick Stark VII assumiu o Trono Do Norte em meio a uma série de revoltas que estava tomando todo o reino e incrivelmente as reivindicações se espalharam por toda Westeros; essas reivindicações que exigiam mais leis limitando o poder dos reis, além de provar a capacidade de governar, também mais direitos e deveres ou no caso dos reinos andals, os direitos e deveres que tinham antes da invasão; Rodrick governou em meio à crise social até o fim em 4185 D.L.N.

Rei Benjen Stark VII; Pata De Ferro (4185-4217 D.L.N.).

Benjen Stark VI tomou o lugar de seu pai ainda enfrentando a crise da sociedade; assim como os outros governantes estavam com mão de ferro parando essas manifestações e restaurando a ordem, o descontentamento do povo se viu sendo mostrado em cada manifestação e somente o apoio dos senhores e senhoras do Norte é que impedia que o Rei Benjen caísse; a Classe Militar, a Classe Dos Comerciantes, a Classe Dos Trabalhadores, a Fé, o Precep se juntaram em uma só unidade em protesto contra o rei, até a sua morte em 4217 D.L.N.; o Rei Benjen sofreu inúmeros atentados contra a sua vida.

Rei Edwyle Stark VII; O Cruel (4217-4228 D.L.N.).

Edwyle Stark VI entrou no seu governo com uma enorme pressão por causa dos protestos, as revoltas estavam sendo contidas e a qualquer momento poderia explodir em uma guerra civil no Norte, já se podia perceber que havia alguns senhores concordando com o povo e apoiando as revoltas e protestos, Edwyle não queria nada disso e tratou os revoltosos com mão de ferro espalhando medo entre a população ao ponto que o rei foi chamado de O Cruel; o rei não se importava que tivesse esse nome, mas, ao longo dos anos de repressão, os senhores mostravam um nível de medo em face de crueldade do seu rei chegando ao ponto em que no ano de 4228 D.L.N.; ele foi tirado de sua cama, seu direwolf foi morto e ele foi arrastado ao centro de Wintertown e executado tendo a sua cabeça cortada, assim como os seus apoiadores espalhado pelo reino; ficou conhecido como a Noite Das Cabeças.

Rainha Lyanna Stark VI, A Conciliadora (4228-4239 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Lyanna Stark VI subiu ao poder no lugar de seu irmão e seu reinado se passou a se sentar-se à mesa e a negociar; ela negociou e foi astuta em finalmente chegar aos termos em que todos estariam satisfeitos, então em 4231 D.L.N.; ela assinou a Carta Do Norte em Winterfell e assim resolvendo as questões e pacificando o seu reino ao qual dedicou nos anos seguintes a recuperar o poder e o prestígio que a Casa Stark tinha uma vez, ela morreria no ano de 4239 D.L.N.

Rei Eyron Stark IV; O Rei Sem Resultado (4239-4261 D.L.N.).

Eyron Stark IV subiu ao trono com um reino pacificado e começando a se recuperar dos estragos causados pelos protestos e a repreensão contra o povo, mas, o mesmo não se podia dizer sobre os outros reinos; no resto de Westeros ainda havia protestos do povo por mais direitos e proteção contra abusos, nos reinos andals, a Fé e os senhores se reuniram e estavam repreendendo brutalmente qualquer tipo de revolta resultando em vários massacres, os outros reinos apenas faziam a repreensão de modo não matar ninguém, por isso, o Rei Eyron começou a dura batalha de negociar com os Reinos Makki para aprovarem as reformas que o povo tanto pedia; em 4261 D.L.N.; quando morreu, não havia alcançado nenhum resultado. 

Rei William Stark VII; O Rei Das Cartas (4261-4295 D.L.N.).

William continuou o trabalho de seu pai nas negociações, mais do que nunca um desses reinos teria um massacre como estava acontecendo nos reinos andals e isso não poderia ser permitido, com isso em mente, o Rei William redobrou os esforços e inclusive trazendo os líderes dos revoltosos a mesa de negociação, o resultado obtido veio na Carta Dos Rios que foi assinado na Cidade De Cay em 4289 D.L.N.; imitando na maioria dos pontos a Carta Do Norte, William morreu em 4295 D.L.N.

Rei Cregan Stark IX; O Intervencionista (4295-4327 D.L.N.).

Cregan Stark IX continuou as negociações com os outros reinos makki, agora com o apoio das Riverlands se tornou mais fácil ter poder nas negociações, ainda se negociava para que os reis diminuíssem a repreensão contra as revoltas, foi nas Blackwater Lands que aconteceu as Revoltas De 4305 D.L.N.; protestos e revoltas se espalharam pelo todo reino e a repreensão foi extremamente violenta que ainda atiçou mais a revolta do povo, o reino corria o risco de cair em uma guerra civil completa se a Casa Stark e a Casa Mudd intervissem, matassem o Rei Darklyn com apoio do herdeiro dele e então foi assinado em 4307 D.L.N.; a Carta De Duskendale; Cregan Stark viria a morrer em 4327 D.L.N.

Rei Roderick Stark III; O Rei Da Reforma (4327-4345 D.L.N.).

Roderick Stark III foi importante nas negociações no Stormlands que apresentavam maior resistência contra as reformas e ameaça fazer guerra e massacrar a população caso isso acontecesse; aqui se valeu todo o conhecimento político e de negociação do rei quando foi a mesa de negociações com a Casa Mudd e a Casa Darklyn como aliados e um aceno da Casa Yronwood e da Casa Dayne de que estavam dispostos a negociar para assinar os acordos, depois de anos em superar a teimosia da Casa Durradon; em 4335 D.L.N.; foi assinado a Carta Da Tempestade e as Stormlands entraram na reforma; em 4336 D.L.N.; a Casa Yronwood e a Casa Dayne assinaram a Carta De Dorne aderindo as reformas para o reino; Roderick Stark morreu no ano de 4345 D.L.N.

Rei Karlon Stark IV; O Segundo Rei Sem Resultado (4345-4378 D.L.N.).

Karlon IV subiu ao poder em um momento de revolta total nos reinos andals, se não fosse o apoio dos senhores ao rei de cada reino poderia escalar para uma guerra civil, mas, os massacres na população seguidamente pode começar a mudar esse apoio e como tal, os outros reis dos reinos makki tentaram abrir canais de negociação para chegar a um entendimento e ao fim dos massacres e por vários anos, os reinos andals permaneceram teimosos, mesmo em fase a perda de prestígio, poder e ouro, estavam acostumados ao poder absoluto e não queriam abrir mão; Karlon e seus aliados não avançaram nas negociações, o Rei Karlon Stark IV morreria no ano de 4378 D.L.N.

Rei Torr Stark IV; O Negociador (4378-4407 D.L.N.).

O Rei Torr Stark IV subiu ao poder no lugar de seu pai perseguindo nas negociações com os reinos andals para aderirem às reformas, por muitos anos as negociações não renderam muitos frutos até que finalmente no Reach, o Rei Gardener vendo a miséria do seu reino, do seu povo e de seus próprios lordes aceitou entrar nas mesas de negociação para o descontentamento da Fé Dos Setes, mas, eles foram ignorados e no ano de 4393 D.L.N.; foi assinado a Carta De Oldtown; o Reach foi o primeiro dos reinos andals a aderir às reformas nos moldes que aconteceram no Norte e nos outros reinos makki; agora seria uma questão de tempo para os outros reinos aderirem também; o Rei Torr morreria no ano de 4407 D.L.N.

Rei Benjen Stark VIII; O Assassinado (4407-4420 D.L.N.).

Benjen Stark VIII inspirado pela conquista de seu pai no Reach se esforçou nas negociações ou, pelo menos, na tentativa de abertura nas negociações; finalmente depois de anos, ele havia criado um canal de comunicação nas Westerlands e que poderia ser o necessário para que o acordo fosse alcançado entre o povo e a nobreza, mas, foi na viagem para as Westerlands, ainda nas Riverlands que o Rei Benjen foi emboscado por mercenários contratados pela Fé Dos Setes não satisfeita por perder espaço como uma classe dominante; o Rei Benjen foi assassinado em 4420 D.L.N.

Rainha Alyssane Stark IV; A Retaliadora (4420-4432 D.L.N.).

Rainha Alyssane Stark IV, a irmã do Rei Benjen subiu ao poder em seu lugar contendo uma revolta dos senhores e do povo que pediam retaliação, mas, ela não podia dar sendo que não nenhuma pista sobre quem havia feito e até aquele momento foi um ataque de bandidos feito a um rei confiante da pouca guarda que tinha; Alyssane continuou com as negociações até que usando os seus espiões descobriu o envolvimento da fé andal e desencadeando os espiões para matar a liderança da época e neutralizar a fé pelo pouco tempo em que não tinha influência para a assinatura da Carta Da Rocha em Casterly Rock em 4426 D.L.N.; a Rainha Alyssane morreu no ano de 4432 D.L.N.; sem herdeiros.

Rei Artos Stark V; Vitória Amarga (4432-4468 D.L.N.).

Artos Stark V, sobrinho do Rei Benjen VIII e da Rainha Alyssane IV; subiu ao trono quando seus dois tios não produziram herdeiros, ele tinha a difícil tarefa de ver Valecay e as Ilhas De Ferro entrar em seus acordos para atendendo os desejos do povo, mas, em ambos os reinos corria um grande risco de escalar para uma guerra civil completa, especialmente nas Ilhas De Ferro onde os outros reinos que sofreram muito com os homens de ferro poderiam ter a chance de destruí-los para sempre, mas, o Rei Artos teve a capacidade de evitar isso nas Ilhas De Ferro, ele ficou muito cansado tendo que enfrentar a teimosia dos homens de ferro, mas, conseguiu em 4457 D.L.N.; que a Carta De Ferro fosse promulgada que foi um firmamento das leis mais antigas e poucos acréscimos que beneficiam a população; o Rei Artos Stark morreria em 4468 D.L.N.

Rainha Lyra Stark II; A Rainha Sem Resultados (4468-4505 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Lyra Stark II subiu ao poder no lugar de seu pai com Valecay imutável em sua decisão em se manter sem nenhuma mudança, mesmo massacrando o povo continuamente, a Fé Dos Setes é muito poderosa e influente na região que tornava quase impossível, ambas as partes chegarem a um acordo que beneficia as duas partes, a Rainha Lyra apenas conseguiu tornar a situação um pouco mais sustentável até a sua morte em 4505 D.L.N.

Rei Brandon Stark XII; O Terceiro Rei Sem Resultados (4505-4539 D.L.N.).

Brandon Stark XII subiu ao poder não conseguindo o controle sobre a situação que sua mãe teve; tudo começou com a cisão do Septo De Valecay em 4507 D.L.N.; da fé central que veio em seguida no mesmo ano a fundação do Septo Da Fé Do Vale; uma ala radical da fé, que se dizia mais pura em seus ensinamentos e valores e que eles haviam ignorados os tratados e restaurada a Fé Militante; a Fé Dos Setes não podia permitir isso temendo que isso nos acontecesse outros reinos e mais ainda com os nobres patrocinados pela fé massacrando o povo que exigia mudanças, a situação permaneceu instável por um longo tempo e Fé Central viu a sua cisão por completo com o Septo Da Fé Da Rocha nas Westerlands em 4521 D.L.N., Septo Da Fé Dos Campos no Reach em 4526 D.L.N. e o Septo Da Fé Dos Rios nas Riverlands em 4530 D.L.N.; a fé estava quebrada e não havia nenhum sinal de que seria unificada mais uma vez até depois da morte do Rei Brandon em 4539 D.L.N.

Rei Cregan Stark X; Promovedor Da Fé (4539-4562 D.L.N.).

Rei Cregan subiu ao poder assistindo a fé andal em seu momento mais fraco, ele temia que a Fé Makki também sofresse uma cisão como a Fé Andal, mesmo com os Bosques Sagrados principais em cada reino, todos seguem as regras simples e os direitos que a fé dá, não havia nada elaborado demais ou complicado demais, mas, mesmo assim, o rei trabalhou promovendo o bem-estar da fé com o povo e incentivou os outros reinos a fazerem o mesmo e ficarem de olho em qualquer movimento que pudesse desestabilizar a fé; o Rei Cregan Stark X morreria no ano de 4562 D.L.N.

Rei Edrick Stark VI; O Embargador Do Vale (4562-4599 D.L.N.).

Edrick Stark VI subiu ao poder em meio às tensões acontecendo no Valecay, a Fé Dos Setes podem ter se quebrado, mas, ainda havia aqueles que queriam juntá-la novamente, que queriam acabar com os acordos feitos vendo a resistência dos lordes do Vale, Edrick não teria isso, ele negociou e começou a colocar embargos no reino sendo aceito pelos outros reinos enquanto ainda lidavam com os argumentos dos septos que os acordos feitos pela fé unificada e os riscos da volta da Fé Militante se tornou muito grande, por isso foi decidido que os outros reinos forçariam o Vale a fazer os acordos e infelizmente para o Rei Edrick também se decidiu unificar a fé andal; os preparativos não terminariam até depois da sua morte em 4599 D.L.N.

Rei Theon Stark VI; O Sabotador (4599-4648 D.L.N.).

Theon Stark VI continuou os preparativos que seu pai e seus aliados haviam começado e no ano de 4607 D.L.N.; havia começado o Levante De Valecay com os reinos financiando o povo para bater de frente com lordes enquanto estes eram sabotados constantemente, no mesmo ano começou a Unificação Dos Setes; os dois eventos duraram três anos ao qual no ano de 4610 D.L.N.; foi assinada a Carta Do Vale para finalmente todos os reinos de Westeros terem aceitado e implantados as reformas que o povo tanto quis para eles, no ano de 4611 D.L.N.; foi estabelecida a unificação da Fé Dos Setes; a fé andal se tornou única naquele momento e assim a ameaça da Fé Militante foi dissipada; por enquanto; o Rei Theon morreria no ano de 4648 D.L.N.

Rei Donnor Stark V; Reparador De Pontes (4648-4670 D.L.N.).

Rei Donnor Stark subiu ao poder em um reino em paz; o resto de Westeros estava se recuperando da guerra que aconteceu no Vale e da unificação da fé, então, seja por isso que Donnor não via os riscos de ataques vindos de fora dos inimigos externos, ele passou a olhar para inimigos internos que não estavam satisfeitos pelos últimos anos de políticas que foram voltadas muito para o benefício dos andals; Donnor Stark passou os anos seguintes de seu governo reparando as pontes quebradas dentro do seu próprio reino e assim evitando a guerra; ele viria a morrer no ano de 4670 D.L.N.

Rei Dorren Stark III; A Parede (4670-4711 D.L.N.).

Dorren Stark III subiu no lugar de seu pai usufruindo da política de consertar pontes; ele continuou com essa política por trinta anos até que as notícias vieram da derrota do Império De Ghis para os Valyrian Freehold e o que poderia ser o começo de sua expansão por Essos; Rei Dorren deu as ordens e sua frota partiu cobrindo a costa oeste de Essos e assim impedindo os andals de escaparem de Andalos por temerem a escravidão; eles recuaram um ano depois quando a Frota Valyriana chegou e cercou Essos na sua parte oeste; Rhoynar, Sanor e Margor poderiam oferecer resistência, mas, Lhazar que havia sido anexado a Ghis não poderia oferecer resistência; os Dothrakis resistiriam, mas, logo perceberiam que não poderiam com o poder dos dragões e tratariam de se esconder; o Rei Dorren Stark III morreria em 4711 D.L.N.; com planos de negociar com Valyria.

Rei Artos Stark V; O Rei Da Alternativa (4711-4746 D.L.N.).

Rei Artos V veio ao poder quando o Valyrian Freehold anexa todo o território de Ghis incluindo Lhazar, então entraram em guerra contra os Dothrakis pela expansão e assim atrasando o que seria uma guerra contra Rhoynar e Margor, Artos estava atento aos navios valyriano que cercavam a costa de Westeros, pelo menos para impedir os andals de fugirem; havia um bloqueio que já estava durando anos que certamente estava prejudicando o comércio da região, mas, não podiam fazer nada contra o poder dos dragões, por isso, o Norte procurou alternativas para substituir os produtos perdidos por causa do bloqueio; o Rei Artos morreu no ano de 4746 D.L.N.; tinha esse problema resolvido e estava de olho na expansão valyriana.

Rainha Elanna III; A Matadora De Pescadores (4746-4779 D.L.N.).

Elanna Stark III subiu ao poder no lugar de seu pai carregando anos de paz até o ano de 4768 D.L.N.; onde depois de muita tensão a Casa Fisher entrou em revolta; a Revolta Fisher veio quando essa mesma casa contratou piratas e mercenários, inclusive dos homens de ferro para atacar ao Norte e derrotar a Casa Stark; com o envolvimento de toda a costa oeste e de algumas casas do interior; batalhas ocorreram em Saltspear, na Blazewater Bay, na costa das Barrowlands, Rills, Black Wolf, Ilha Dos Ursos e Sea Dragon Point, batalhas no mar para que ao final de 4770 D.L.N.; a Casa Fisher perdeu a sua revolta, foi multada pesadamente e teve os líderes executados e uma maior presença do exército e da frota do Norte na região, a Rainha Elanna III morreria no ano de 4779 D.L.N.

Rei William Stark VIII; O Esmagador De Ferro (4779-4805 D.L.N.).

Rei William VIII subiu ao poder depois de que uma revolta dentro de seu reino foi suprimida, a paz havia voltado mais uma vez, mas, ela nunca dura e em seguida eles sofrem um ataque dos Homens De Ferro que viram a revolta da Casa Fisher e o enfraquecimento das defesas de suas terras uma oportunidade de atacar e dessa vez sem a restrição de um contratante, eles não fariam mais esse negócio de mercenário, especialmente por que não foram pagos depois da derrota da Casa Fisher e eles tinham a certeza que não seriam pagos se eles vencerem e o exército do Norte repeliram, mas, eles atacaram em intervalos irregulares por muito tempo levando todo o governo do Rei William até depois da sua morte em 4805 D.L.N.; devido aos inúmeros ferimentos que adquiriu durante essa guerra contra os Homens De Ferro.

Rei Jon Stark VIII; O Lobo Da Defesa (4805-4837 D.L.N.).

Rei Jon Stark VIII tem várias vitórias sobre os Homens De Ferro durante o seu governo até eles não atacaram durante sete anos; o Rei Jon achou que eles haviam desistido, mas, ainda manteve a região em constante estado de alerta ao qual ele teve que virar a sua atenção para o ataque de Valecay na Mordida e nas Três Irmãs e na costa e mais uma vez o Rei Arryn querendo mostrar o seu valor; jovem; ele queria firmar o seu governo diante de seus senhores; essa guerra dura alguns meses e eles foram expulsos e mais uma vez o Rei Jon teve que se virar para repelir mais um ataque dos Homens De Ferro e até o final do seu governo o Rei Jon experimentou um ataque pirata na Mordida, ele sabia que o Vale estava testando a suas defesas; o Rei Jon VIII morreria no ano de 4837 D.L.N.

Rei Torrhen Stark VIII; O Defensor Da Faca Branca (4837-4851 D.L.N.).

O Rei Torrhen Stark VIII subiu ao poder no lugar de seu pai enfrentando tanto o Vale como os Homens De Ferro em seu governo em momentos aleatórios de ataques, felizmente eles não pareciam trabalhar juntos, nunca foi um grande ataque; tendo a certeza que estavam poupando homens e por muitos anos continuou para Torrhen até a sua morte em defesa da foz da Faca Branca em 4851 D.L.N.

Rei Theon Stark VII; O Escudo Do Mar (4851-4863 D.L.N.).

Theon Stark VII subiu no lugar de seu irmão enfrentando as mesmas guerras contra Valecay e os Homens De Ferro, chegou ao ponto em que o Rei Theon deu a ordem e enviar os herdeiros das áreas afetadas pela guerra para Winterfell para proteção e serem educados adequadamente, já que essas regiões estavam em constantes batalhas; para a sua surpresa, Theon se viu enfrentando o poder da Casa Lannister, eles queriam tirar o poder da Casa Stark e se tornarem a casa mais poderosa de Westeros, o Rei Theon morreria em 4863 D.L.N.; em batalha marítima contra as Westerlands.

Rei Eyron Stark V; O Segundo Escudo Do Mar (4863-4873 D.L.N.).

O Rei Eyron Stark é o irmão mais novo dos reis Torrhen e Theon Stark, assumindo o lugar de seu irmão e elevando o Norte em defesa contra ataques nas duas costas que já estavam durando anos e desgastando muito o reino, já havia sinais de esgotamentos de recursos e de soldados, na parte moral principalmente, por mais que tivessem mais vitórias do que derrotas, mas, a carnificina tirava qualquer brilho de vitória; e com isso; o Rei Eyron morreu sem herdeiros dez anos depois em 4873 D.L.N.; em combate contra os Homens De Ferro.

Rei Cregan Stark X; A Lança Do Mar (4873-4896 D.L.N.).

Cregan Stark X, primo dos três reis anteriores subiu ao trono ainda em guerra constante nas duas costas, mas, ele desferiu ataques decisivos causando muitas baixas contra os homens de ferro que desistiram e se retiraram dessa guerra constante visando locais que trariam mais recompensas e assim deixando a frota dos Westerlands sem apoio para serem destruídas, quando a batalha acabou no oeste, o mesmo foi feito no leste e expulsando em definitivo os soldados do Vale, o Rei Cregan Stark X morreu na batalha decisiva em 4896 D.L.N.

Rei Eddard Stark IX; O Rei Vingador (4896-4900 D.L.N.).

Rei Eddard Stark IX assumiu o trono em um momento de vitória e agora ele buscaria a vingança pelos anos de puro sofrimentos causados pelos seus inimigos e com isso reorganizou a Frota Da Norte e partiu atacando a costa do Vale e entrando nesse reino inimigo, saqueando, matando a todos e destruindo qualquer estrutura desse reino; a terminar vitoriosos, se virou para atacar os Homens De Ferro, se envolveu em batalhas marítimas para morrer em combate no ano de 4900 D.L.N.; somente ficando quatro anos no poder.

Rei Artos Stark VI; O Usurpador (4900-4915 D.L.N.).

Artos Stark, o irmão do Rei Eddard IX, deveria funcionar como um regente, mas, ele se declarou rei, o Rei Artos Stark VI e continuou os planos de vingança de seu irmão, devastando as Ilhas De Ferro e atacando, saqueando e destruindo a costa das Westerlands; voltando vitorioso e assim tendo uma base forte de poder que lhe deu sustentação ao trono, mas, os anos finais de seu governo foram marcados por más decisões que impactaram na sociedade do Norte e na área econômica, ele morreu em 4915 D.L.N.; onde sofreu um golpe que resultou na morte de sua família também e a ascensão de seu sobrinho, filho do Rei Eddard IX ao trono.

Rei Rickard Stark IX; O Restaurador (4915-4952 D.L.N.).

Rickard Stark IX, filho do Rei Eddard IX e sobrinho de Artos VI subiu ao trono depois de que seu tio sofreu o golpe que lhe tirou do poder, seu governo se iniciou com a decisão de perseguir e matar todos os apoiantes de seu tio a caça começou e duraram os anos iniciais de seu governo; vários foram mortos e alguns conseguiram fugir, mas, os espiões do Norte os encontraram e os mataram e pelo resto de seu governo, o rei se preocupou em garantir que o Norte se tornasse poderoso e rico mais uma vez a frente dos reinos rivais; construções e reformas se espalharam por todo o Norte e continuou até depois de sua morte em 4952 D.L.N.

Rainha Sarah Stark III; A Loba Em Paz (4952-4989 D.L.N.).

Sarah Stark III, a filha do Rei Rickard tratou de terminar as reformas e construções de seu pai, nos anos iniciais, ela governou com um Norte experimentando uma paz prolongada, mas, de olho nas notícias dos reinos vizinhos em guerra, seja para expandir território ou ganho pessoal, de fato, nenhum dos reinos desgastados pela guerra queria desafiar um reino que estava descansado e fortalecido, nem mesmo a fé podia mais usar o argumento de que uma mulher não deveria governar, elas vieram antes da atual rainha e viria depois, a Rainha Sarah morreria em paz no ano de 4989 D.L.N.

Rainha Alyssane Stark V; A Rainha Da Cultura (4989-5017 D.L.N.).

Alyssane Stark V viu a paz e então começou planos de melhorar o Norte, ela investiu na cultura e educação para passar por mais uma reforma extensa e assim desenvolver mais o seu reino, visando grandes obras no futuro, ela tinha planos ao qual escreveu em seu livro para quando essas reformas estivessem mais cimentadas pudessem ser aplicadas; ela trabalhou para o bem do reino trazendo prosperidade e riqueza, o Norte mostrou um crescimento populacional já que estava disposto a não se envolver mais em guerras; ela morreria no ano de 5017 D.L.N.


	8. Conhecimentos E Obras

Capítulo 8  
Conhecimentos E Obras

 

Rei Walton Stark V, O Explorador (5017-5049 D.L.N. (Depois Da Longa Noite)).

O governo do Rei Walton V foi dedicado a administrar o reino e a explorar; ele organizou várias comitivas para explorar de uma vez por todas o reino por inteiro; ele mesmo foi participante dessas comitivas ao qual olhou para todas as direções e em cada ponto do reino; essas explorações renderam mapas mais precisos; todas as localizações das aldeias, vilas, cidades e fazendas, a localização dos animais e das plantas e em que cada região pode encontrar de exploração mineral ou terras férteis para pastagens e cultivos e principalmente uma contagem efetiva e real da população do Norte; o Rei estabeleceu as Comitivas Do Norte que tinha o dever de a cada cinco anos contarem a população do reino e o estado dele e onde recursos tem a maior necessidade de serem aplicados; o Rei Walton morreria no ano de 5049 D.L.N.

Rei Rickard Stark X; O Reformador De Winterfell (5049-5071 D.L.N.).

Rickard Stark X continuou o planejamento, mas, ele colocou os recursos na reforma e melhoramento de Winterfell, construindo um terceiro muro mais alto e distante onde quarteis, arsenais e alojamentos para soldados e funcionários, o salão principal foi aumentado, um Salão Da Memória foi construído com relíquias para lembrar-se das conquistas da Casa Stark, uma estátua do Brandon Stark, O Construtor foi construída, torres maiores que praticamente tocavam o céu; torres de defesa, espaços para as balistas e catapultas e entre outras melhorias; as obras consumiram todo o governo do Rei Rickard e durou até depois da sua morte em 5071 D.L.N.

Rei William Stark IX; O Reformador Do Norte (5071-5101 D.L.N.).

Ao Rei William Stark IX coube terminar a reforma de Winterfell e colocar a bandeira de sua casa no ponto mais alto, a ele também couberam às reformas nas cidades, casas maiores, ruas mais espaçosas, casas de banhos, praças; parques, bibliotecas, bosques sagrados com as estátuas dos deuses em todas elas, as instituições receberam prédios novos e melhores, sistemas de esgotos foram melhorados e atualizados tendo agora menos riscos do fedor escapar e impregnar parte da cidade, a segurança foi aumentada, um muro alto cerca a cidade com vários portões, um padrão adotado nas cidades para defesa, vilas receberam somente os muros, as fazendas dependiam de Fyrsta Look (Primeiro Olhos); construídos ao lado das estradas para auxiliar os viajantes e os camponeses; portos aumentados e melhorados além de mais seguros com sistemas de combate a incêndios que também foram colocados na cidade; as reformas duram até depois da morte do Rei William em 5101 D.L.N.

Rei Torrhen Stark IX; O Ligador Do Norte (5101-5134 D.L.N.).

Torrhen Stark IX terminou depois de muitos anos as reformas feitas pelo seu avô e seu pai e ele mesmo deu início a uma série de construções, ele expandiu a rede de estradas com a intenção de que todo o reino do Norte fosse ligado e nenhuma parte ficou de fora, além disso, deu início a construções de aquedutos para não faltasse água para as cidades; foi depois de muito trabalho para encontrar o material que fizesse um cano que impedisse o frio de congelar a água; o Rei Torrhen morreria no ano de 5134 D.L.N.; assistindo os seus trabalhos sendo concluídos.

Rei Jon Stark IX; O Colhedor (5134-5170 D.L.N.).

Jon Stark IX começou a trabalhar para recolher os frutos das construções e reformas feitas pelos seus antecessores; ele também assistiu a uma quase parada na relação de comércio com Essos que estavam sofrendo por muitos anos de um cerco da Valyria, Sarnor, Andâlos, Rhoynar e Margor se unem para impedir a expansão de Valyria; os Dothraki aprenderam a temer o dragão e se esconderam em seu deserto e agora a Guerra De Expansão começaria, mas, o Norte não estava ligando, pelo menos nas aparências, Jon Stark estava governando e planejando a guerra caso Valyria conquistasse Essos e olhar para Westeros, o Rei Jon Stark morreria no ano de 5170 D.L.N.

Rei Benjen Stark IX; O Doador De Terras (5170-5201 D.L.N.).

O Rei Benjen Stark IX subiu ao poder continuando as reformas que foram iniciadas, aqui, ele pode assistir ao término de algumas, mesmo antes de elas terminarem, o Norte pode recolher os benefícios, mas, havia algo que o rei percebeu, havia muitos espaços vazios e muita concentração nas cidades; através de muitos benefícios, o rei conseguiu uma boa parte dessas pessoas deslocadas para algumas áreas vazias para formarem novas cidades, vilas e fazendas; tudo esse trabalho tinha que ser feito lentamente para garantir que as pessoas tinham a segurança necessária enquanto se estabeleciam nessas terras, durou todo o seu governo em sua morte no ano de 5201 D.L.N.

Rei Edwyle Stark VII: O Rei Da Frota (5201-5237 D.L.N.).

Edwyle VII também começou uma reforma no Norte, mas, não nas estruturas, elas haviam sido feitas; feitas para durar milhares de anos, por que sabia que a Raça Makki foi feita para durar e perseverar; eles aguentariam; foi assim assistindo o Reino De Sarnor cair para a dominação do Valyrian Freehold; obrigando os Rhoynar a se agruparem para reorganizar as forças para continuar a resistir, nesse meio tempo, Valyria lançou um ataque massivo contras as Ilhas De Ibben as conquistando; o povo de Ibben resistiu e muito, mas, chegou a ponto de que aceitaram os conquistadores; dragões tendem a fazer isso e povo de Ibben aceitou em voz alta, mas, em seus pensamentos se falava em uma única chance e eles não seriam mais escravos dos dragões; quando a conquista de Ibben e Sarnor foi cimentada, Valyria se voltou a se preocupar com o resto de seus inimigos; nesse meio tempo, o Rei Edwyle começou uma reforma muito necessitada na frota do Norte; pesquisa para tornar os seus barcos maiores e mais rápidos, além de mais duráveis e resistentes; o rei morreria no ano de 5237 D.L.N.; terminando essa reforma em particular.

Rainha Deana Stark IV; A Marinheira (5237-5265 D.L.N.).

Rainha Deana viu as reformas de seu pai na Frota De Northeros, mas, não viu nada de novo em treinamento e desenvolvimento para os marinheiros, por isso, ela logo tratou de remediar isso planejando e implementando reformas para o agora Corpo De Marinheiros De Northeros (Korp Sejlere Northeros) que inclui a Frota De Northeros (Flade Northeros), o Corpo De Marinheiros De Northeros e a mais nova criação, o Corpo De Fuzileiros De Northeros (Korp Riffel Northeros); todos juntos na Marinha De Northeros (Morskoy Northeros); demorou vários anos até que se tornasse implantada na força do Norte no mar; no final foi criado e incluído a Frota De Pesca E Comércio De Northeros (Flade Fiskeri Handel Northeros); a Rainha Deana morreu no ano de 5265 D.L.N.; vendo a enorme força que o Norte ganhou no mar.

Rei Harlon Stark I; O Quebra Pavor (5265-5291 D.L.N.).

Harlon Stark I subiu ao poder no lugar de sua mãe pensando nas reformas que faria, ele tinha a certeza de olhar mais atentamente e percebeu que reformas estavam sendo muito necessária para o exército, a Marinha havia conseguido uma reforma que aumentou e muito a sua força e agora o exército seria necessário também, mas, isso não aconteceu, a Casa Bolton começou a sua segunda revolta contra a Casa Stark em 5272 D.L.N., subornando alguns senhores com muitas promessas, sequestrando herdeiros; Bolton havia começado mais uma tentativa de tomar o poder da Casa Stark, o Rei Harlon agiu rapidamente juntos aos seus leais em atacar os aliados da Casa Bolton e fazendo um a um se render, finalmente chegando ao Dreadfort e o cercando; o Rei Harlon fez o cerco durar dois anos matando o povo de fome somente acabando quando o povo insatisfeito abriu as portas e entregou a família Bolton aos pés do Rei Harlon. Muitas casas foram extintas, muitas foram criadas e a Casa Bolton perdeu o domínio sobre o Lonely Hills sendo assumido pela Casa Stark, todos foram executados sobrando somente às crianças; a revolta acabou em 5276 D.L.N.; não demorou por mais tempo por que a Marinha Do Norte se provou durante a revolta onde todos viram a sua nova força; o Rei Harlon I morreria no ano de 5291 D.L.N.

Rei Rodrik Stark VIII; O Reformador Do Exército (5291-5328 D.L.N.).

Rei Rodrick Stark VIII continuou a reconstrução começada pelo seu pai depois da segunda revolta fracassada da Casa Bolton; ele havia terminado e logo tinha que começar as suas reformas para o reino, especialmente para o exército do Norte que a muito precisava de uma atualização e uma reconstrução já que havia sido seriamente danificado por causa da revolta e assim começou a reconstrução, mantendo as reformas que feitas anteriormente deram um grande poder ao Norte; o Corpo De Infantaria De Northeros (Krop Infanteri Northeros); composta pela Unidade De Lanças De Northeros (Enhed Spyd Northeros), a Unidade De Espadas De Northeros (Enhed Sverd Northeros); a Unidade De Arqueiros De Northeros (Enhed Bueskyttery Northeros); a Unidade De Construtores De Northeros (Enhed Smidirnir Northeros); a Unidade Dos Curandeiros De Northeros (Enhed Healere Northeros) que também serve na Marinha; a Unidade Das Catapultas De Northeros (Enhed Katapulter Northeros); os Rangers De Northeros (Rangers Northeros); Vetur Hermenn (Soldados Do Inverno); Fyrsta Sverd Vetur (Primeira Espada Do Inverno); Verge (Guardião); Vakter (Patrulheiros); o Corpo Da Cavalaria De Northeros (Krop Kavaleri Northeros); composta pela Unidade Da Cavalaria Pesada De Northeros (Enhed Kavaleri Tung Northeros), Unidade Da Cavalaria Leve De Northeros (Enhed Kavaleri Lett Northeros) e a Unidade Dos Mamutes De Northeros (Enhed Mammótar Northeros), tudo isso compunha o Exército De Northeros (Haer Northeros); além de estabelecer como um exército permanente em lei, estabelecer um soldo e pensão por se aposentar no serviço, invalidez e morte; esse conceito se espalhou para a marinha e outras profissões; o Rei Rodrick morreria no ano de 5328 D.L.N.

Rainha Arya Stark VI; A Estável (5328-5351 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Arya Stark VI assumiu em uma era de paz e prosperidade para o Norte enquanto os seus vizinhos estravam em guerra quase que constantemente; ela também queria dar o início às reformas que beneficiariam o Norte, mas, percebendo que não havia mais nada a fazer, ela se conformou em governar e garantir que o Norte se torne estável em seu governo, então ela trabalhou nas relações comerciais com os reinos distantes e assistia ao desenrolar da situação em Essos, foi em sua época que Valyria atacou, ela desembarcou pelo mar em Andâlos e que seus antepassados não fizeram, a Valyrian Freehold fez, conquistou Andâlos e os senhores andal curvaram os seus joelhos a Valyria e assim, de fato, uma guerra se estourou já que Rhoynar e Margor estavam virtualmente cercadas; a partir de Andâlos se lançou ataques contra esses dois reinos enquanto Valyria consolidava o seu poder e escraviza os andals que causa revolta nos reinos andals, mas, eles não podiam fazer nada e nem a Rainha Arya se mexeu contra isso; ela viria a morrer no ano de 5351 D.L.N.

Rainha Lyanna Stark VII; A Executora Das Irmãs (5351-5383 D.L.N.).

Lyanna VII subiu ao poder no lugar de sua mãe, depois das reformas que foram necessárias para o Norte, agora, ele estava livre para crescer, a rainha garantiu o caminho certo com os acordos comerciais que já haviam sidos feitos e garantiu de fazer mais, em seus anos iniciais, o Norte cresceu até que as três Irmãs junto com Paps e Pebble ao qual estavam submetidos ao governo das Três Irmãs se rebelaram e assim interrompendo a Rota da Mordida, a Casa Stark mandou a sua Marinha e diversas batalhas em mar aconteceram, mas, a Casa Stark venceu, executou os revoltosos e puniu as casas e tinham se colocado mais duro em supervisão as Três Irmãs; a Rainha Lyanna Stark morreria em 5383 D.L.N.

Rei Brandon Stark XIII; O Reformador Do Muro (5383-5413 D.L.N.).

Brandon XIII subiu ao trono percebendo algo que já estava acontecendo a centenas de anos; a decadência do Muro, os Muros das Terras Congeladas são administrados por casas que não estão ligados a Patrulha Da Noite que depois da invasão andal, os reinos andals não mandaram mais nenhum recruta e os reinos makki davam a escolha da morte ou servir ao exército e quase todos escolhiam o exército, os reinos makki achavam que seria mais proveitoso para se tiver mais um soldado capaz de lutar e proteger o reino dos andals se voltasse a invadir; com isso se tomou uma longa negociação para que a Patrulha fosse mudada; em três anos foi ignorado o voto de celibatário para os membros da patrulha, eles poderiam construir famílias e ter terras no Presente, já que este também estava sentido efeitos de abandono e decadência; anos depois de assinar a Carta Da Patrulha Da Noite, se percebeu que houve um aumento nos números de membros da patrulha e de voluntários que serviam a Parede em troca de terras e ouro; o Rei Brandon Stark XIII morreria no ano de 5413 D.L.N.

Rei Benjen Stark X; O Sangrador De Sothoryos (5413-5450 D.L.N.).

Benjen Stark X subiu ao poder em um momento de paz para o Norte, pelo menos em seus anos iniciais, mas, foi em 5430 D.L.N.; em que a Marinha Do Norte partiu com um exército e o rei para lutar ao sul de Sothoryos aos quais os reinos de lá estava lutando entre si; o Norte foi chamado para parar essa guerra e mediar para alcançar as resoluções para a paz, o Rei Benjen chegou a Sothoryos e lá lutou e conseguiu trazer os reinos de lá em um impasse para que a paz fosse negociada e alcançada, ele voltou para o Norte em 5434 D.L.N.; ele morreria em 5450 D.L.N.

Rei Artos Stark VII; O Sangrador De Andarius (5450-5484 D.L.N.).

Artos VII subiu ao lugar de seu pai, com ele mais uma vez o Norte foi levado para a guerra fora de seu reino, em Andarius que fica do outro lado do Mar Tremendo com Essos ao sul, estava passando por uma guerra civil que estava devastando todo o seu reino; o Norte foi chamado para ajudar os legalistas e ele respondeu; antes que demorava três meses para alcançar o Andarius, agora leva um mês e meio com os navios mais rápidos da Marinha Do Norte, chegando lá no ano de 5465 D.L.N.; voltando para casa em 5470 D.L.N.; cinco anos de conflito que trouxe riqueza para o Norte e acordos mais vantajosos; o Rei Artos morreria no ano de 5484 D.L.N.

Rei Donnor Stark VI; O Sangrador De Canibais (5484-5517 D.L.N.).

Donnor Stark VI subiu ao poder querendo não participar de nenhum conflito fora de seu reino, especialmente com a ameaça Valyriana que estava se expandindo, a guerra contra Rhoynar a Margor estava em um impasse, mesmo com os dragões pendendo para o lado valyriano, mas, é claro que isso não duraria e em breve os Rhoynar perderiam essa guerra e um temor de que os dragões olhariam para Westeros, mas, ao longo dos anos, Donnor teve que enfrentar outro problema, mais uma revolta de Skagos; nos anos finais de seu governo que mais uma vez foi repelida e a ordem foi estabelecida em Skagos e os senhores dessa ilha se curvaram ao lobo; o Rei Donnor morreria no ano de 5517 D.L.N.

Rei Harlon Stark II; O Rei Doente (5517-5523 D.L.N.).

Harlon Stark II subiu ao poder no lugar de seu pai começando a trabalhar para reconstruir o que foi destruído na Segunda Revolta De Skagos, mas, então uma praga atingiu toda Westeros e Essos paralisando completamente a região, os recursos que seriam usados pelo rei para reconstrução foram desviados para combater a doença; o Rei Harlon II sucumbiu à doença em 5523 D.L.N.

Rei Eddard Stark X; O Segundo Rei Doente (5523-5525 D.L.N.).

Eddard Stark X ficou no lugar de seu irmão combatendo a doença que estava matando o seu povo, viajando por todo o Norte para garantir que tudo estivesse sendo feito; viajando quando estava sempre aconselhado a ficar em seu castelo, mas, Eddard não teria disso e queria garantir que todo o Norte estava combatendo a doença, ele morreu da própria doença quando voltou para Winterfell em 5525 D.L.N.

Rainha Elanna Stark IV; A Rainha Doente (5525-5527 D.L.N.).

Rainha Elanna Stark IV, irmã dos reis Harlon e Eddard já estava doente quando se tornou rainha e mesmo assim teve forças para comandar o Norte para combater esse inimigo que estava devastando toda a sua população, mas, então a doença havia acabado; a Rainha Elanna foi uma das últimas a morrer quando a doença acabou em 5527 D.L.N.

O Grande Conselho (5528 D.L.N.).

Sem uma linha clara para a sucessão do Trono De Northeros, um Grande Conselho dos principais Magnares foi chamado, os menores podiam vir livremente para dar a sua opinião se quisessem, ou os principais podiam trazer Magnares menores para acompanhar; fato; que no ano de 5528 D.L.N.; em Winterfell começou um ano de discussões, debates e brigas; esse um ano com o Norte estagnado sem comando ou qualquer forma de governo não prejudicou o Norte muito, por que os outros reinos estavam fracos por causa da doença que havia devastado Westeros e Essos, mas, ao final do ano foi chegado a um acordo e um novo rei foi escolhido.

Rei Walton Stark VI; O Lobo Da Higiene (5529-5539 D.L.N.).

O terceiro filho do segundo irmão da linha principal Stark naquele momento foi escolhido; Walton Stark VI levou a coroa e começou o trabalho de reconstruir um Norte devastado pela guerra e pela doença; reconstruindo a força que tinha antes e planejando ter uma força maior no futuro; a lei foi organizada mais uma vez caçando bandidos e garantindo que os julgamentos fossem executados corretamente, suprimentos e ouro foram colocados para reformar e reconstruir prédios destruídos, políticas de ter vários filhos por casal foi estabelecida para voltar a ter a população inicial antes da guerra e da doença, as terras voltaram a ser cultivadas, além de políticas e investimentos para pratica da higiene pessoal foram estimuladas, além de políticas para as higienes das casas e castelos; o Rei Walton Stark VI morreria com o seu trabalho em andamento em 5539 D.L.N.

Rainha Dacey Stark III; Sal Amargo (5539-5565 D.L.N.).

Dacey Stark III subiu ao trono no lugar de seu pai, ela pegou para continuar as obras e as políticas que reconstruiriam o Norte depois de tanta devastação; seus anos iniciais de governo foram pacíficos, mas, então sofreu uma invasão dos Homens De Ferro que estavam saqueando por recursos e por mulheres para serem as suas Esposas De Sal; eles encontraram as defesas levantadas e os soldados prontos e os civis evacuados; ambos os lados perderam muito em um ano de batalhas chegando ao ponto que a própria rainha foi capturada para ser uma Espoa De Sal, mas, conseguindo se libertar e matar toda a tripulação do navio e voltando para o Norte; a luta continuou até que os Homens De Ferro recuaram para encontrar lugares mais fáceis para saquear; a Rainha Dacey Stark III morreria no ano de 5565 D.L.N.

Rei Rodrik Stark IX; Retaliação (5565-5587 D.L.N.).

Rodrick Stark IX começou o seu governo trabalhando para recuperar o Norte dos problemas que enfrentou nesses anos, essa recuperação estava atrasada devido aos Homens De Ferro e com isso; devido aos estragos que eles fizeram, o Rei Rodrick teve que começar a planejar uma retaliação, ele sabia que demoraria; cada ilha tinha que ser estudada, todos os portos, castelos e cidades tinha que ser mapeado, conhecido e somente assim se podia planejar uma invasão; poderia assim colocar esses piratas no seu devido lugar; o Rei Rodrick morreria no ano de 5587 D.L.N.; seus trabalhos de recuperação para o Norte estavam quase acabados e seus planos de vingança contra os homens de ferro ainda estavam para serem concebidos.

Rei Rickard Stark XI; O Lobo Do Amor Livre (5587-5602 D.L.N.).

Rickard Stark XI, filho de Rodrick Stark IX viu a reconstrução ser terminada nos primeiros anos de seu governo e lentamente começou a recuperar o Norte das perdas que havia sofrido durante os anos turbulentos, mas, havia algo que estava acontecendo, mesmo com as políticas de filhos múltiplos, ainda havia uma baixa populacional; os números estavam se recuperando, mas, tomaram uma queda por causa dos Homens De Ferro; o rei procurou por soluções, os números deveriam ser reconstruídos o mais rápido possível por causa de onde estavam; dos inimigos que tinham e especialmente por causa do tamanho de seu reino; por isso encontrou nas Ilhas De Verão que parecia ser o Livro Do Amor onde passou a estimular o sexo livre entre o povo do Norte; a liberdade sexual e com ele mais filhos produzidos, além de tornar a prostituição uma profissão protegida e respeitada, a veneração a Deusa Eslka; a Deusa Do Amor, Paixão e Matrimônio se tornou muito mais importante e relacionado ao que o Rei Rickard queria fazer, nos anos seguintes se notou um aumento considerável na população; o rei morreria no ano de 5602 D.L.N.

Rei Roderick Stark IV; O Lobo Bêbado (5602-5630 D.L.N.).

O Rei Roderick Stark IV em seu governo quando o Norte estava no caminho da recuperação, se destacou por ser um amante das bebidas, especialmente daquelas que vinham de outras culturas ao qual se relacionava, ele passou a estimular a produção para o comércio dentro e fora do Norte, dos cereais veio a Cerveja De Northeros, envelhecendo os grãos de cereais veio o Uisce De Northeros; da uva, o Vinho Do Inverno e o Espuma De Gelo, do mel veio o Hidromel De Gelo; do arroz veio uma versão do Sake de Yi Ti, o Sake De Gelo e o Wodka Do Inverno; esses processos de fabricação da bebida, o Rei Roderick as entregou para os outros reinos para que eles mesmos a fabricassem; queria estimular a concorrência e trabalhar para que suas bebidas sempre fossem a melhor; depois disso cada reino tinha o seu próprio estilo de bebida e no que poderia produzir, foi também do rei a ideia de quanto mais velho, mais caro; o rei morreria no ano de 5630 D.L.N.

Rei Torrhen Stark X; O Lobo Lutador (5630-5671 D.L.N.).

Torrhen Stark X se estabeleceu no trono assistindo o seu pai sendo apreciador de bebidas desenvolverem essa parte para o comércio do Norte o tornando mais rico, mas, ele também viu que seu pai não era um dos homens mais saudáveis, mesmo tendo durado tanto tempo, ele é claro investiu em saúde para ele, sua família e o reino; ele sabia muito bem o estilo de luta do Norte, mas, que era não muito oficial e com isso ele tratou de desenvolver mais esse estilo se tornando oficialmente o Estilo Vento De Inverno, um estilo desenvolvido para os homens e mulheres do Norte, além de desenvolver um programa de treino para todos; homens e mulheres deixando as forças armadas terem um treino maior e mais extenuante, o Rei Torrhen morreria em 5671 D.L.N.

Rei Donnor Stark VI; Sangrento Pacificador (5671-5695 D.L.N.).

Donnor Stark VI subiu ao trono em uma época de paz e a prosperidade estava começando a voltar para o Reino Do Norte, assim como os outros reinos, mas, ele então começou a enfrentar uma revolta de camponeses que estavam insatisfeitos com as desgraças que aconteceram no Norte e muitos radicais acharam que a culpa é da Casa Stark e que eles deveriam ser mortos e o povo eleger seus próprios governantes; Donnor usou tudo ao seu alcance para acabar com essa revolta que durou seis anos; usou ao máximo para evitar que famílias fossem massacradas e que inocentes morressem entre os culpados, mas, não pode evitar execuções sumárias dos revoltosos, castigos severos e humilhações em público; tudo para evitar que as sementes com os ideais dessa revolta fossem completamente mortos; Donnor Stark VI morreria no ano de 5795 D.L.N.

Rei Cregan Stark XI; Lambe Feridas (5695-5717 D.L.N.).

Cregan Stark XI assumiu o trono no lugar de seu pai recuperando o Norte das feridas das revoltas que aconteceram; seu pai havia terminado as revoltas e coube a Cregan recuperar o Norte de mais morte e destruição, estabelecendo melhorias nas relações dos senhores com a sociedade, mas, ele não se atreveu a colocar restrições e limites sobre a coroa, muitas decisões que teriam que ser tomadas poderia e muito deixar o povo insatisfeito, mas, foi em seu governo, mas, o que aconteceu foi em 5710 D.L.N.; aconteceu a última batalha envolvendo Rhoynar, Margor e Vayrian; Valyrian Freehold havia vencido a guerra e Margor dobrou o joelho e eles foram poupados e absorvidos na Expansão Valyriana; já o Rhoynar, os líderes da aliança que custou muitas vidas, dragões e recursos para Valyrian pagaria com muito fogo, por isso, a Princesa Nymeria Nimarre de Rhoynar reuniu o seu povo em dez mil navios da sua frota com as suas riquezas e fugiu passando por Sothoryos, a Ilha De Naath, as Ilhas De Verão e finalmente depois de quatro anos de exílio chegando a Dorne desembarcando em Sandship; se estabelecendo lá e se casando com Lord Mors Martell e assim começando a Guerra De Nymeria para unificar Dorne em 5716 D.L.N.; o rei morreria em 5717 D.L.N.

Rei Jon Stark X; Ice Jon (5717-5745 D.L.N.).

O Rei Jon Stark X subiu ao trono no lugar de seu pai vendo a Expansão De Valyria sendo completada em 5725 D.L.N.; adquirindo algumas ilhas das Stepstones; as dez ilhas mais perto do novo território de Valyria, Pryr e o que veria a ser Tyrosh, Highwatch, Felstrong, Tor, Scarwood, Guardian, Golden Haven, Larazor Rock, Redwater e partir daí a expansão foi freada, ninguém pode descobrir o motivo no momento, os novos territórios estavam instáveis na conquista e isso talvez para alguns estudiosos fosse o fator para que mais nenhuma expansão fosse feita até que tudo estivesse estabilizado, já a Guerra De Nymeria duraria doze anos terminando em 5728 D.L.N.; depois de combates e lutas acirradas e as casas Dayne e Yronwood cederam não querendo mais sacrificar o seu povo por orgulho e antes que os reis fossem executados professaram que o orgulho da Casa Nymeros Martell poderia arrastar Dorne para o inferno; assim Dorne estava unificado e a Princesa Nymeria deu início a conquistas das outras ilhas das Stepstones expandindo o seu território, conquistando as ilhas de Dustspear, The Veiled, Bloodstone e a Ilha Das Serpentes assim fazendo Westeros ter fronteira com o Império De Valyria em 5733 D.L.N.; o Rei Jon Stark foi o primeiro a se apresentar para acordos comerciais com o Dorne unificado além de apoio militar e não fazia mal que a Deusa Rhoyne fazia parte do Panteão Dos Deuses Makkinianos e a aliança foi bem recebida por ambas às partes; o Rei Jon Stark morreria no ano de 5745 D.L.N.

Rei Dorren Stark IV; Sangrento Dorren (5745-5763 D.L.N.).

Dorren Stark IV subiu no trono em um tempo turbulento já que não havia vários reinos em Essos, o continente se tornou Valyria e agora somente existia ele para negociar, mas, Dorren não faria isso, ele somente assistiu os Valyrianos acabar com as revoltas sucessivas por anos seguidos, ele teve que se focar em acabar com as incursões dos Homens De Ferro atacando mais uma vez além de piratas expulsos dos Stepstones que estavam atacando o Norte atrás de lugar para ficar e riquezas, mas, os piratas foram repelidos; o rei morreria em 5763 D.L.N.; depois de vários anos de incursões piratas, especialmente contra os seus aliados; coberto de sangue dos seus inimigos.

Rei William Stark X; Devastador De Montanhas (5763-5791 D.L.N.).

William Stark X subiu no lugar de seu pai, dessa vez ele estava enfrentando mais uma revolta das Três Irmãs, mal acabou as incursões dos piratas contra as duas costas do reino e agora estavam enfrentando uma revolta; ela foi terminada, mas, infelizmente o Vale se aproveitou e atacou; pegando as defesas das Três Irmãs destruídas, eles as conquistaram depois de muito tempo, mas, rapidamente o Reino Do Norte agiu e retornou as ilhas e devastou a costa do Valecay impedindo qualquer operação do mar por eles por um longo tempo; o Rei William morreria no ano de 5791 D.L.N.

Rei Eddard Stark XI; Pacificador De Dragões (5791-5818 D.L.N.).

Foi então no reinado de Eddard Stark XI que começou as negociações de aliança comercial com Valyrian Freehold; os valyrianos estavam fracos e lentamente começando a se recuperar de anos de guerra e expansão e o Norte não queria atrair a atenção dos dragões estimulando para que eles deixem Westeros em paz; tal coisa aconteceu já que Valyria percebeu que havia chegado a sua capacidade máxima de expansão e agora teria que trabalhar para enriquecer e isso não haveria limites; com o acordo firmado em 5807 D.L.N.; logo se começou uma relação que beneficia os dois lados; claro que sempre haveria problemas e que a conversa seria usada para resolver e nunca à força, a maioria desses problemas provinha da escravidão que Valyria pegou de Ghiscari e isso aborreceria o Norte várias vezes aos longos dos muitos anos de parceria; Eddard Stark XI morreria no ano de 5818 D.L.N.

Rei Edwyle Stark VIII; O Negociador (5818-5835 D.L.N.).

Edwyle subiu ao governo com a paz e prosperando, especialmente que já sentiam um aumento da riqueza proveniente do acordo com Valyria, não ficou evidente nesse momento, mas, seria sentido anos mais tarde, por enquanto Edwyle governou um reino pacífico apenas lidando com bandidos e incursões menores de piratas confiando em sua segurança, com o sucesso do acordo com Valyria, o Rei Edwyle trabalhou para reforçar os acordos com os seus aliados, Riverlands, Blackwater Lands, Stormlands e Dorne e começou a falar de comércio mútuo com o Reach e as Westerlands já que evitava negociar com esses reinos desde Invasão Andal; foi o primeiro Rei Stark ao falar em olhar para todos para negociar; o Rei Edwyle morreria em 5835 D.L.N.

Rainha Lyarra Stark II; Loba Sanguinária (5835-5837 D.L.N.).

Rainha Lyarra Stark começou o seu governo em paz, mas, nos anos finais do reinado de seu pai houve algumas tensões, a rainha trabalhou para resolver algumas delas e já havia resultados, mas, uma dessas tensões escalou e se tornou uma revolta no que ficaria conhecido com a Revolta Da Mata Dos Lobos ou a Guerra Das Florestas; a Casa Blackwood, Greenwood, Glover e Stalem junto com as suas casas vassalas iniciaram a revolta atacando as Terras Black Wolf pegando a Casa Blackstark ao leste da Mata Dos Lobos de surpresa junto com os seus vassalos e assim ganhando um importante ponto para o mar e fechando as fronteiras, a Rainha Lyarra organizou o exército e atacou em vários pontos da fronteira ganhando várias batalhas, mas, pagando caro nas armadilhas que seu exército sofria até que ela mesma foi pega em uma delas morrendo em 5837 D.L.N.

Rei Artos Stark VIII; O Ranger (5837-5838 D.L.N.).

O irmão de Lyarra II, Artos VIII assumiu o comando do reino em meio à guerra em que acontecia; vendo a perda de vidas por causa das armadilhas e emboscadas e tentar apenas avançar para atacar e tomar os castelos; o Rei Artos ordena uma parada em todos os avanços, construir trincheiras para se defender e defender as conquistas de territórios e colocou os Rangers do exército para avançar e limpar o caminho para o resto do exército e isso aconteceu, de forma lenta, mas, o avanço do exército foi retomado, mas, não antes do Rei Artos sofrer uma emboscada um ano depois de ser coroado e morrer em 5838 D.L.N.

Rei William Stark XI; Cerco Negro (5838-5840 D.L.N.).

Rei William Stark XI subiu no lugar de seu irmão Artos e sua irmã Lyarra levando o Norte nessa guerra que já estava se arrastando por anos, William começou o seu reinado seguindo o plano de seu irmão, sendo paciente e tendo os caminhos liberados para o resto de suas forças começaram a campanha de vencer as forças inimigas, tomar, vilas, aldeias, cidades e castelos; foi durante o cerco a Blackwood em que foi morto depois de sobreviver a vários ferimentos em 5840 D.L.N.

Rainha Lyanna Stark VIII; Grey Lyanna (5840-5869 D.L.N.).

Rainha Lyanna, a quarta irmã dos três reis assumiu a coroa e liderou o final da guerra e as negociações que alcançaram a paz e nos anos seguintes liderou a reconstrução da destruição, especialmente nas Terras Black Wolf onde foi necessário usar a marinha em larga escala para tomar os portos e os castelos costeiros e assim colocar uma grande força para retomar essas terras e abrir outra frente contra os revoltosos; a Rainha Lyanna lidou com algo comum em quem tem terras para o Mar Do Por Do Sol, ataques dos Homens De Ferro especialmente aproveitando o cansaço do Norte nessa parte do reino depois de uma longa guerra; mas, ela e seu exército como um todo conseguiram expulsar os piratas e sempre atenta, ela reconstruiu; um trabalho que durou até a sua morte em 5869 D.L.N.

Rei Benjen Stark XI; O Sábio (5869-5891 D.L.N.).

Benjen Stark subiu no lugar de sua mãe levando o Norte para um reinado de paz garantindo que ele estivesse seguro e prosperasse; querendo garantir que, pelo menos, seus filhos não conhecessem os horrores da guerra; o Rei Benjen trabalhou incansavelmente para garantir que todos os senhores estivessem satisfeitos; o Rei Benjen Stark XI governou com sabedoria e liderança, mostrando moderação e justiça para todos, desde o mais alto lorde até o mais baixo do seu povo; ele viria a morrer em 5891 D.L.N.

Rei Brandon Stark XIV; Lobo Poderoso (5891-5919 D.L.N.).

Rei Brandon assumiu no lugar de seu pai o governo do Reino De Northeros, ele seguiu os passos de seu pai no governo em todas as suas atitudes, mas, também colocou a sua própria marca investindo em reformas e construções para simbolizar o poder do Norte e da Casa Stark; ele focou em regiões onde era mais necessário; ele teve aprovação da maioria e combateu a minoria que queria espalhar o caos e a guerra para prosperar; o Rei Brandon Stark XIV morreria no ano de 5919 D.L.N.

Rei Theon Stark VIII; Rei Sangrento (5919-5931 D.L.N.).

Theon Stark VIII subiu no poder no lugar de seu pai ainda lidando com as tensões dentro do seu reino, depois da última guerra dentro do reino, houve uma parada nas tensões devido aos problemas em que inverno trouxe, mas, agora com o fim do inverno; as rivalidades e tensões voltaram e estavam aumentando; Theon está fazendo um grande trabalho em mediá-las e revolvê-las, mas, ele sabia que isso não seria o suficiente, velho rancores costumam a durar e se não for agora, será depois em uma guerra que se transformará em uma carnificina e haverá sempre aqueles de fora que estarão de olho para tirar proveito da situação; Theon sabia disso e trabalhou incansavelmente para diminuir as tensões e conseguir acabar em partes; recorrendo a massacrar qualquer um que queria a guerra e a escalada das tensões dentro do reino; ele morreria no ano de 5931 D.L.N.

Rei Karlon Stark V; A Humilhação Do Leão (5931-5949 D.L.N.).

Karlon Stark ocupou o trono no lugar de seu pai, mas, infelizmente ele não pode atravessar o seu reinado em paz, nas Westerlands, más decisões colocaram o Reinado Lannister em crise, gastos excessivos com a família e esquecimento da estrutura do reino que estava ficando cada vez precária, para tirar a atenção do povo sobre os problemas do reino; o Rei Gerion Lannister IX procurou uma desculpa para a uma guerra e viu as taxas de comércio com o Norte como abusivo e exigiu que fossem diminuídas, não foi atendido e então começou uma série de acusações que surgiram com o passar do tempo chegando até acusar o Norte de matar emissários que enviara para negociar; com isso declarou guerra em 5940 D.L.N.; A Guerra Do Leão começou com um ataque a Cape Kraken e a saquear o lugar e avançar as suas forças por Saltspear para tomar aquela parte do reino e avançar para Winterfell; foi prometida uma guerra fácil e uma vitória absoluta, mas, o avanço foi parado em Moat Cailin e o exército e marinha cercaram as forças invasoras eliminando elas e então atacaram as Westerlands, sua estrutura precária permitiu que conquistasse castelos importantes na costa saqueando e destruindo a estrutura, deixando Casterly Rock cercado por vários anos, a guerra terminou quando o Norte foi para casa deixando parte dos Westerlands destruída em 5945 D.L.N.; o Rei Gerion foi morto por lordes e os povos insatisfeitos pela derrota e humilhação e o Rei Karlon morreria em 5949 D.L.N.

Rei Harlon Stark III; O Raio (5949-5970 D.L.N.).

Harlon Stark subiu ao trono com o trabalho de reconstruir o que foi destruído durante a Guerra Do Leão; infelizmente as justificativas usadas pelas Westerlands se tornaram justificativas pelo Reach que via seu poder sombreado pelo Norte; negociações duras aconteceram por muitos anos até as duas partes ficaram satisfeitas; claro que o Norte evitou a todo custo negociar com Valecay sobre qualquer tipo de comércio, Westerlands e Reach eram mal tolerados; o Reach aproveitando os sucessos das negociações pressionou os outros reinos, especialmente as Westerlands que foi devastada pela guerra que havia causado; claro que aceitou sem problemas os termos do Reach, mas, já havia intenção de negociar no futuro quando estivesse mais forte; o Rei Harlon Stark III morreria em 5970 D.L.N.; atingindo por um raio em Winterfell.

Rei Donnor Stark VII; O Profeta (5970-5998 D.L.N.).

Donnor Stark se tornou rei em um momento de recuperação total de seu reino, as Westerlands ainda estavam se recuperando e eles não representavam perigo imediato, Valecay estava quieto e certamente estavam planejando algo, mesmo os espiões do Norte não conseguiam saber o que, Riverlands ainda estava aliado ao Norte, assim como Blackwater Lands e Stormlands; Dorne unificado e com o poder da Casa Martell garantido em cheio estava negociando mais vantagens comerciais com o Norte, mas, ainda havia um clima de tensão dentro de Westeros ao qual Donnor morreria no ano de 5998 D.L.N.; temendo a guerra que se aproximava; passando seus últimos anos de vida prevendo a aproximação do caos e da guerra.


	9. Caos

Capítulo 9  
Caos

 

Rei Torrhen Stark XI; Sangue Do Mar (5998-6032 D.L.N. (Depois Da Longa Noite)).

Torrhen Stark XI assumiu o reino em tensão com os reinos de fora, ele sabia que seu pai previa uma guerra no futuro, uma previsão que ele acertou ao ter mais uma revolta das Três Irmãs em 6005 D.L.N.; mais uma vez a Casa Stark estava ganhando cada batalha e desembarcando em cada ilha; Torrhen iria punir as casas revoltosas, mas, para a sua surpresa; as casas revoltosas das Três Irmãs se ajoelharam para a Casa Arryn de Valecay como forma de pedir ajuda contra a Casa Stark; as três Irmãs tinha como objetivo ver essas duas casas se enfraquecerem e então aproveitar para saquear os dois reinos e se tornar independente e se livrar dos lobos que pediam negociações de paz, a resposta foi se ajoelhar para a Casa Arryn e para a surpresa das Três Irmãs foi o ataque, massacre e estrupo de todas as ilhas; a Guerra Pela Água como seria chamada, as ilhas de Pebble e Paps foram completamente aniquiladas com as casas Pryor e Elesham fugindo para buscar proteção do Norte, eles receberam proteção, mas, as cabeças das casas que apoiaram a rebelião foram mortas por seus crimes, a Casa Arryn avançou invadindo com total violência destruindo toda a estrutura das ilhas, saqueando e estuprando; a Casa Stark reagiu expulsando os invasores, mas, eles saíram das ilhas; o Rei Torrhen os deixou sem nenhuma capacidade de se reerguerem deixando as três Irmãs no limbo com a Casa Arryn afirmando serem as suas posses, mas, sem força para mantê-las, o Rei Torrhen morreria no ano de 6032 D.L.N.

Rei Edrick Stark VII; Mordida De Lobo (6032-6071 D.L.N.).

Edrick Stark VII subiu ao trono recuperando o reino do caos que foi a guerra pelas Três Irmãs; durante os anos de recuperação organizou tudo e quando teve a força necessária partiu com a frota para tomar as ilhas que estavam em estado muito pobre, teve problemas com as ilhas de Paps e Pebble já que havia novas casas colocadas lá pela Casa Arryn, elas foram exterminadas para que as casas originais voltassem às ilhas; os senhores das ilhas se ajoelharam diante da Casa Stark jurando para eles; jurando que nunca mais os deixariam e lado, mas, a Casa Arryn sabendo do ocorrido nas ilhas de Paps e Pebble se revoltou e partiu com a sua frota e batalhas marítimas se seguiram pelo controle das ilhas e da Mordida, a Casa Stark ganhou fazendo Valecay recuar e assim podendo dar início a recuperação da região, o Rei Edrick morreria no ano de 6071 D.L.N.

Rei Edwyle Stark IX; Moedor De Carne (6071-6105 D.L.N.).

Depois de mais uma derrota de Valecay pelo controle das Três Irmãs; eles lançaram um ataque para retomar o controle da região em segredo invadindo com poucos soldados e abrindo os portões ou explorando os pontos fracos, em alguns dias haviam tomado as Três Irmãs e como forma de punir os habitantes por não resistirem aos invasores, no caso os nortistas selvagens, foram autorizadas a destruição, saque e estrupo, além de matar as casas; a sorte é que o Norte temendo que o Vale não desistisse, fez um acordo com as ilhas da região para abrigar os herdeiros dessas casas; o exército e marinha do Norte foram chamados e organizados e atacaram as ilhas da região, tomando de volta Paps e Pebble e desembarcando nas Três Irmãs em um moedor de carne para tomá-las de volta; o Rei Edwyle morreu em 6015 D.L.N.; em combate.

Rei Eddard Stark XII; Lobo De Agua (6105-6108 D.L.N.).

Eddard Stark XII assumiu o lugar de seu pai ainda em guerra pela posse das três Irmãs; enquanto lutavam por cada pedaço das três ilhas, Valecay mandou a sua frota para salvar o seu povo que estava nas ilhas; inúmeras batalhas marítimas se seguiram para impedir o avanço do Vale com alguns de seus navios desembarcando para reforçar os soldados que estavam nas ilhas; o Rei Eddard XII morreria no ano de 6018 D.L.N.; em combate marítimo.

Rei Brandon Stark XV; Lobo Das Ilhas (6018-6111 D.L.N.).

O irmão de Eddard XII; Brandon Stark XV assumiu a coroa terminando as guerras marítimas com o Vale a se concentrando em tomar as ilhas de volta; participando dos combates para tomarem cada pedaço de terra e pedra das ilhas, e tendo dificuldades e baixas para tomar cada castelo de volta; o Rei Brandon morreria em 6111 D.L.N.; a caminho da vitória nessa guerra.

Rei William Stark XII; O Exterminador (6111-6127 D.L.N.).

O Rei William, o irmão mais novo de Eddard XII e Brandon XV terminou a guerra exterminando a presença do Vale e andal das Três Irmãs e com um acordo encerrando a guerra; com recursos esgotados, não haveria nenhum pagamento pelos prejuízos causados, nos anos seguintes, o rei recuperou a região estabelecendo a normalidade e o povo voltou a prosperar; foi nesse tempo em que o Rei lutou para acabar com mais um incursão dos Homens de Ferro sendo vitorioso; o Rei William morreria no ano de 6127 D.L.N.

Rei Rickard Stark XII; Recomeço (6127-6152 D.L.N.).

Rickard Stark XII assumiu o trono esperando uma nova guerra contra Valecay, mas, ela não veio, mas, mesmo assim manteve a marinha sempre vigilante para qualquer coisa de errado que surgisse, enquanto isso; o rei retomou aos negócios com reinos externos para voltar a colocar riqueza na região; reconstruir as forças e colocar recursos para reformar e preservar as grandes estruturas do Norte; o rei nunca enfrentou um ataque do Vale em seu governo até a sua morte em 6152 D.L.N.

Rei Donnor Stark VIII; Lobo Arranhado (6152-6179 D.L.N.).

Donnor Stark VIII começou o seu reinado em paz, crescendo o Norte e sua riqueza; por muitos anos ficou nesse estado, enfrentando pequenos problemas, mas, então a Mordida começou a enfrentar um ataque muito frequente dos piratas, a marinha estava trabalhando muito bem para derrotá-los, mas, então um ataque dos homens de ferro teve início; o exército e marinha estava conseguindo muito bem administrar, mas, não só o Norte estava enfrentando problemas, os outros reinos de Westeros estavam enfrentando problemas com o ressurgimento de velhas rivalidades; então a frota do Vale atacou mais uma vez as Três Irmãs e as Ilhas Da Mordida, Stormlands, Blackwater Lands e Dorne começaram a se prepara para apoiar o Norte cansado de ter esse reino prejudicando as suas rotas comerciais, mas, então Westerlands e Reach declararam guerra em apoio ao Vale e as Riverlands declararam para o Norte e as Ilhas De ferro estavam se aproveitando da situação; o Rei Donnor morreria no ano de 6179 D.L.N.; em batalha para expulsar o Vale da Mordida.

Rei Cregan Stark XII; O Assediador (6179-6183 D.L.N.).

A Guerra Pela Água tomou outra proporção em 6180 D.L.N.; um ano depois de Cregan Stark XII se tornar rei; a guerra havia chegado a toda Westeros com ataques pelo mar nas duas costas e ataques por terra, no Mar Do Por Do Sol, Reach, Westerlands e Northeros se envolveram em vários combates e com isso trouxe os Homens De Ferro que queriam saquear e anexar as terras costeiras ao seu reino além de terem lançado um ataque nas Riverlands, em terra, Reach teve que se preocupar com Dorne e Stormlands invadindo quando este lançou um ataque contra a Blackwater Lands e Riverlands com o apoio das Westerlands, mas, o ataque dos Homens De Ferro atrasou a ofensiva, o Norte desceu com seu exército para auxiliar as Riverlands; no Mar Estreito as marinhas do Norte, Blackwater Lands, Stormlands e Dorne se envolveram contra a Frota De Valecay o vencendo rapidamente e começaram a assediar a costa do Vale o impedindo que o exército do Vale viesse ajudar os seus aliados; o Rei Cregan morreria em 6183 D.L.N.; assediando a costa do Valecay.

Rei Brandon Stark XVI; Bran, A Ruína (6183-6185 D.L.N.).

Brandon, irmão do Rei Cregan estava nas Riverlands comandando o exército quando se tornou o Rei Brandon Stark XVI; o exército havia conseguido expulsar os Homens De Ferro e empurrar o Reach e as Westerlands para fora, estes tinham que virar a maioria das suas forças para enfrentar os Homens De Ferro enquanto Reach foi invadido por Dorne, Stormlands e Blackwater Lands quase chegando perto de Highgarden e tendo as Westerlands invadidas; os dois reinos decidiram virar as costas para o Valecay e processar a paz e com ela garantida, obtiveram a ajuda necessária para expulsar dos Homens De Ferro de todas as terras costeiras; o Rei Brandon morreria em 6185 D.L.N.; em uma dessas batalhas.

Rainha Lyanna Stark IX; A Guarda (6185-6219 D.L.N.).

Lyanna Stark IX assumiu o trono no lugar de seu irmão Brandon e com ela começou o processo de paz com Valecay que recuou para reconstruir a sua casa saqueada pelo Norte em 6187 D.L.N. assim terminando a guerra; por isso não foi cobrado pelos prejuízos; Vale jurou que voltaria a guerra, mas, no momento se começou a reconstruir as terras devastadas pela guerra; Lyanna trabalhou duro para estabelecer a segurança para as rotas de comércio; seu governo foi focado nisso, segurança para as rotas marítimas e as rotas terrestres; ela morreria no ano de 6219 D.L.N.

Rei Jon Stark XI; Ironbreaker (6219-6235 D.L.N.).

Jon Stark XI, filho da Rainha Lyanna assumiu o trono em meio à paz, mas, ela foi quebrada por mais uma incursão dos Homens De Ferro, ambiciosos para expandir os seus domínios; durante a última guerra, eles experimentaram a conquista de territórios e tomando os seus recursos e escravizando o povo de lá; ressuscitando o que eles queriam a centenas de anos atrás com os Greyiron; com os Hoares ficando somente em pilhar, estuprar e destruir; agora eles queriam expandir os territórios; Jon Stark lutou durante todo o seu reinado contra os Homens De Ferro até a sua morte em 6235 D.L.N.

Rainha Dacey Stark IV; A Invasora (6235-6240 D.L.N.).

Dacey Stark IV se tornou rainha, ocupando o lugar que já foi de seu pai; com os estragos causados pelos Homens De Ferro, ela planejou uma retaliação invadindo e destruindo as estruturas das ilhas além de matar os piratas; as ilhas têm as defesas naturais e fortalecidas pelas defesas humanas que torna muito difícil uma invasão que gere resultados satisfatórios para os invasores; então um planejamento de dois anos mandando espiões constantemente para mapear todos os pontos importantes das ilhas e então avançou contra as Ilhas De Ferro; começou com batalhas marítimas destruindo aos poucos da Frota De Ferro, inesperadamente começaram a receber ajuda das Westerlands e Do Reach ao permitiu a Rainha Dacey desembarcar desembarcando em Blactyde para formar uma base; a Rainha Dacey morreu em 6240 D.L.N.; no desembarque.

Rei Harlon Stark IV; O Quebrador De Correntes (6240-6241 D.L.N.).

Harlon assumiu a coroa no lugar de sua irmã vencendo a resistência da ilha e assim tendo a base necessária, foi quando estava se preparando que a Frota De Ferro começou a derrotar as Westerlands e o Reach; com isso; um ataque às outras ilhas foi lançado varrendo elas, saqueando, destruindo e libertando os escravos e as esposas de sal, dando a eles facas que não tiveram nenhum problema em desferir a sua fúria nos Homens De Ferro praticamente destruindo as casas das ilhas; o Rei Harlon morreria em 6241 D.L.N.; cercando Pyke.

Rei Artos Stark IX; O Devastador Invadido (6241-6265 D.L.N.).

Rei Artos terminou a guerra contra os Homens De Ferro no que ficou conhecido como a Devastação De Pyke em 6242 D.L.N.; paralisando os Homens De Ferro por muito tempo; voltando para casa vitoriosa e desfrutando da paz e da abundância por muitos anos trazendo riquezas para o Norte, mas, nos anos finais de seu governou mais uma vez enfrentou Valecay em uma guerra para conquistar a Mordida e as ilhas, além de ter enfrentado uma invasão as terras de Northeros; o rei morreria em 6265 D.L.N.; sem expulsar os invasores.

Rei Brandon Stark XVII; O Expulsor (6265-6293 D.L.N.).

Brandon Stark XVII assumiu o lugar de seu pai em meio à guerra, mas, o seu reinado começou bem ao auxiliar a Casa Greystark ao repelir a invasão do Vale em Porto Branco; Locke, Frost, Amber e Woolfield também sofreram com a invasão; a guerra chegou a Hornwood ao qual o Vale atravessou o rio com resistência, com as suas forças degastadas foram repelidos e com alguns meses foram expulsos do Norte levando as batalhas para o mar; com a Frota do Norte se organizando e quebrando o cerco marítimo as ilhas da região da Mordida e finalmente derrotando o Vale; o Rei Brandon promoveu um ataque ao Vale destruindo a sua costa e saqueando as vilas e cidades ao qual garantiu muitos anos até que tivessem força para atacar; o rei morreria no ano de 6293 D.L.N.

Rei Rodrik Stark X; O Lobo Do Inverno (6293-6323 D.L.N.).

Rodrik Stark X experimentou os anos inicias de paz em seu reinado quando subiu no lugar de seu pai, mas, então as Terras Congeladas declararam uma rebelião liderada pela Casa Temple que havia ganhado muita influência e queria se tornar reis por conta própria ignorando a Casa Stark; eles atacaram casas leais na região e a Casa Stark respondeu enviando o exército e marinha cercando a região e avançando pela terra conquistando cada revoltoso que dobrou o joelho para salvar a casa; as batalhas ficaram piores por causa do inverno implacável da região, mas, a luta não terminou, mas, demorou e mesmo assim a Casa Stark alcançou a vitória terminando a rebelião, isso levou o Rei Rodrik a desenvolver o exército para lutar e sobreviver ao inverno sempre que vinha; ele morreria em 6323 D.L.N.

Rei Cregan Stark XIII; O Taxador (6323-6351 D.L.N.).

Cregan XIII subiu no lugar de seu pai ainda se recuperando a guerra que a Casa Stark havia enfrentado quando começou um ataque de piratas em ambas as costas, de início se achou que fosse a volta dos Homens De Ferro, mas, foi verificado que eles ainda não se recuperaram do que aconteceu com eles e muitos ainda estavam jurando vingança e aguardando, mas, então se viraram para outros inimigos e viram que o Vale estava atacando mais uma vez, dessa vez o plano de usar piratas para enfraquecer as defesas do Norte e tomar as ilhas da Mordida, as Três Irmãs, Paps e Pebble; chegou o momento em que os piratas foram completamente derrotados e não nenhum ataque do Vale; foi um teste para as defesas; ao invés de usar o exército e a frota, Rei Cregan taxou fortemente o Vale para ter muita dificuldade em adquirir produtos que não podiam adquirir em Valecay fazendo a riqueza de o reino cair; o Rei Cregan morreria em 6351 D.L.N.; e Valecay protestando para que as taxas caiam.

Rei Benjen Stark XII; O Lobo Da Paranoia (6351-6374 D.L.N.).

Os restos dos reinos de Westeros viram o quão poderoso é o Norte quando ele conseguiu taxar os produtos essenciais que entram no Vale; poder e influência que colocou o Vale para enfraquecer; poder que as Westerlands e o Reach achavam que tinham, mas, agora eles tinham os olhos abertos e começaram a planejar e a se aliar secretamente com o Vale e garantir que a diferença das altas taxas em relação a taxas aceitáveis fosse devolvida secretamente e ilegalmente ao Vale; o Norte naquele momento como governo de Benjen Stark XII estava preocupado com inimigos em outros reinos para olhar com mais atenção internamente, enquanto isso eles estavam planejando; pequenos conflitos acabaram ou deram uma pausa por completa, Dorne, Stormlands, Riverlands e Blackwater Lands viram que os Homens De Ferro pararam de atacar Westerlands e Reach e estavam atacando os seus reinos e indo mais longe atacando as cidades do Império Valyriano; essa tensão e desconfiança ficaram conhecidas como os Anos Da Paranoia que durou muitos anos até depois da morte do Rei Benjen em 6374 D.L.N.

Rei Dahgorn Stark II; O Segundo Taxador (6374-6405 D.L.N.).

Dahgorn Stark II foi lhe dado esse nome para indicar o início de algo novo para a Casa Stark e o Reino De Northeros, mas, o Rei Benjen não conseguiu trazer nada de novo para o reino e sua casa; Dahgorn ainda estava enfrentando os Anos Da Paranoia quando em 6388 D.L.N. enfrentou mais uma vez o Vale pela posse da dominação da Mordida e das ilhas da região em batalhas marítimas contra a Frota Do Vale e várias frotas piratas que foram longe em subir à costa leste para atacar os outros portos em uma série de incursões; a Frota De Northeros conseguiu expulsar os invasores e vencer o Vale punindo eles aumentando ainda mais as taxas comerciais em 6392 D.L.N.; esse episódio ficou conhecido mais tarde como o Primeiro Tiro para então voltar aos Anos Da Paranoia; o Rei Dahgorn morreria em 6405 D.L.N.

Rei William Stark XIII; O Atacado (6405-6407 D.L.N.).

William Stark XIII começou o seu governo em meio às tensões dentro do Reino De Westeros, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para acabar com essas tensões, havia começado o que seria chamado de a Guerra Dos Nove Reinos ou a Guerras Das Taxas; começou com Valecay acionando a sua marinha enviando a frota para atacar o Norte na região da Mordida para conquistá-la em definitivo; piratas, mercenários e Homens De Ferro avançaram pelo resto da costa leste de Northeros acionando as frotas dos portos principais e os exércitos da região costeira; na costa oeste, Homens De Ferro, parte da frota da Westerlands e Reach atacam os principais portos e a Saltspear tentando chegar a Moat Cailin; Valecay desce as montanhas e invadem as Riverlands junto com as Westerlands e Reach, a frota das Ilhas De Ferro, Valecay, Westerlands e Reach atacam as costas de Stormlands, Blackwater Lands e Dorne, o exercito do Reach avança contra Blackwater Lands, Stormlands e Dorne com o apoio das Westerlands; o Rei William morreria em combate contra a Frota Valecay na Mordida em 6407 D.L.N.

Rei Jeor Stark II; Lobo Do Oeste (6407-6410 D.L.N.).

Jeor Stark, o irmão do Rei William Stark XIII, se tornou rei no lugar de seu irmão, ele estando na costa oeste combatendo o inimigo e passando a coordenar com os outros reis aliados a derrotar seus inimigos; foi através do Rei Jeor que os piratas, mercenários e Homens De Ferro foram expulsos da costa das Terras Congeladas e assim permitindo que os exércitos dessas terras pudessem descer e ajudar o resto do exército em outras partes do Norte, as Riverlands estavam nas defesas segurando os três exércitos e eles estavam próximos de Pedravelhas, Stormlands, Blackwater Lands lutavam em duas frentes nessa guerra, Dorne enfrentava uma guerra de fronteira e em sua costa; o Rei Jeor morreria em 6410 D.L.N.; em combate livrando Moat Cailin do cerco do inimigo e expulsando eles de Saltspear.

Rei Rickard Stark XIII; O Atacante (6410-6412 D.L.N.).

Rickard Stark XIII estava com seu irmão quando ele morreu em Stone Shore tirando os Homens De Ferro de Saltspear; ao assumir a coroa, começou o plano de seu irmão Jeor para reunir recursos e começar um contra ataque junto aos seus aliados expulsando eles das terras que invadiram e expulsou-os das duas costas, com isso, no lado oeste passou a caçar barcos das Ilhas De Ferro, Westerlands e Reach, a leste foi o cerco ao Valecay por mar e destruindo a sua costa com a intenção de chegar bem perto do Ninho Da águia e deixar a Casa Arryn saber o que a Casa Stark é capaz e podendo ir além, sendo auxiliados meses mais tarde pelas frotas da Blackwater Lands, Stormlands e Dorne que conseguiram tirar o inimigo de seus mares e agora estavam virando a maré da guerra e invadindo as terras do inimigo; Vale voltou os seus soldados para casa por causa da invasão sendo assediado por Riverlands em emboscadas constantes; Reach e Westerlands abandonaram as Riverlands que reuniu as suas forças e invadiram as duas terras sendo auxiliados principalmente pelo Norte; os Homens De Ferro deram um exemplo clássico de que não são confiáveis quando perceberam que perderiam essa guerra começaram a invadir e saquear os seus aliados, mas, eles foram deixados de lado quando suas ilhas começaram a ser invadidas; o Rei Rickard morreria em combate contra o Rei Tommen Lannister XV o matando em frente à Casterly Rock fazendo as Westerlands pedirem por paz em 6412 D.L.N.

Rainha Lyanna Stark X; A Expurgadora (6412-6413 D.L.N.).

Lyanna estava no Reach comandando as forças do Norte com seus aliados cercando o Rei Loras Gardener XI quando foi feita rainha; nesse tempo, o Valecay estava pedindo por paz também com seu exército e frota derrotados e o Ninho Da águia cercado; as Ilhas De Ferro foram abatidas já que não se renderam faltando assim o Reach e incrivelmente, eles encontraram e mataram membros da Fé Militante; ela na verdade a expurgou no que levaria anos para se reconstruir uma organização proibida e isso levaram os aliados a ignorarem qualquer conversa de paz e devastar o Reach chegando ao ponto que a Princesa Elia Martell III colocando fogo em Highgarden, pelo menos em volta do castelo deixando as suas paredes negras; a Rainha Lyanna morreu em combate matando o Rei Loras XI em 6413 D.L.N.; assim terminando a guerra.

Rei Consorte Jonos Frost Stark II (6413-6439 D.L.N.). (Regência).

Jonos Frost Stark foi coroado rei; como Rei Jonos Stark II; o primeiro rei com sangue não Stark em milhares de anos, com somente uma filha e a linha Stark em perigo; se ela morresse seria necessário chamar um Conselho para olhar para parentes da linha principal para sucedê-la, por isso, Jonos mantêm a sua filha Bethany em máxima e apertada segurança com somente os homens e mulheres mais confiáveis que tiveram as suas vidas checadas várias vezes e garantiu em ouro que nunca se corromperiam; Jonos foi coroado rei na urgência do Norte precisar de uma liderança para o pós-guerra e a reconstrução do Norte que foi devastado pela guerra; ele foi para a Cidade De Cay como rei e regente para discutir o que aconteceria agora; não é só a Casa Stark estava pendurada, mas, outras casas também e algumas foram exterminadas ou correm o risco de extinção dentre alguns anos; enquanto os reis e senhores discutiam pesadas multas pelos estragos causados pela guerra aos derrotados; Jonos negociou para não haver multas; ele primeiramente tirou as altas taxas colocadas no Vale, assim eliminando um dos motivos que levou a guerra e pediu como punição a restrição; argumentando que se tirar o que sobrou do ouro dos reis e senhores e colocassem punições pesadas nos derrotados, eles buscariam vingança em alguns anos, por isso, restrições seriam as punições para os derrotados; com muita negociação; o Acordo De 6414 D.L.N.; foi assinado restringindo os números de soldados, os números de navios de guerra e comércio e uma série de medidas no qual impediriam os derrotados de se levantarem em guerra; o Rei Jonos II voltaria para o Norte para reconstruir; ele morreria em 6439 D.L.N.; decorrente de uma doença nos pulmões.

Rainha Bethany Stark II; A Grande (6439-6465 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Bethany Stark II subiu ao poder em um Norte em reconstrução, ela investiu para trazer a estrutura do Norte de volta aos pés e melhor, investiu para reconstruir portos, melhorar eles e torná-los mais receptivos para quem via pelo mar e para o povo que morava nas cidades portuárias onde havia localidades dentro do porto para lazer com bares, restaurantes, bordéis, lojas de comércio e uma grande área aberta e verde e muito iluminadas durante a noite e com segurança fortalecida; as cidades receberam maiores espaços para o trânsito, estradas foram alargadas, calçadas foram também alargadas, um sistema para coleta de esgoto foi atualizado; todas as cidades receberam um padrão dividido em áreas de lazer, comerciais, fabricação, residências, saúde com banhos públicos espalhados pelas cidades e vilas, e governamentais; estruturas grandiosas foram construídas, pontes, estátuas, canais, aquedutos, mas, vendo a guerra como exemplo, havia uma construção que Bethany queria realizar, mas, não tinha recursos ou as técnicas necessárias, ainda, ela havia planejado um grande canal para cortar Northeros de uma costa a outra, mas, ela morreria em 6465 D.L.N.; com suas reformas ainda não completadas e o sonho o canal ainda sendo um sonho.

Rei Roderick Stark V; O Lobo Das Sombras (6465-6490 D.L.N.).

Roderick Stark subiu ao trono em paz com a intenção de terminar as reformas feitas pela sua mãe, mesmo com muitos anos depois da guerra, ninguém queria mais derramar sangue, mesmo com alguns senhores e reis mais beligerantes, ninguém queria arriscar a guerra e serem apontados como culpados como está acontecendo com Valecay, Westerlands, Reach e as Ilhas De Ferro; Roderick então trabalhou para manter o seu reino seguro e então se focou para terminar as reformas e enquanto com esses senhores beligerantes, ele tratou deles, nas sombras, mas, todos sabiam que tinham sido as ordens do Rei Roderick, ele morreria em 6490 D.L.N.

Rainha Barbrey Stark I; A Confiante (6490-6519 D.L.N.).

Rainha Barbrey Stark I começou o seu reinado em paz e então começando a desfrutar do crescimento do comércio com a confiança dos reinos externos recuperada para fazer negócio com o Reino de Northeros e seus aliados, além de fazer negócios com os outros reinos; eles estavam voltando ao que era antes da guerra e a rainha não perdeu tempo em estabelecer acordos para o comércio entre os reinos de Westeros resolvendo deixar amarguras de lado e usando a ambição para encher os bolsos de ouros para que se esqueçam da guerra, ela teve resultados satisfatórios com isso até a sua morte em 6519 D.L.N.

Rei Edderion Stark III; O Neutro (6519-6542 D.L.N.).

Edderion continuou a levar a paz para o seu reino e garantir a paz para o resto de Westeros, tanto que como governou o Norte; como viajou para a Cidade De Cay para mediar conflitos que estavam surgindo; parecia que o medo da guerra havia sumido e mais do que nunca o Rei Edderion sugeriu as todas as partes de qualquer conflito que possa surgir para mediar e trabalhar para encontrar um comum acordo, mesmo entre seus aliados de Westeros, Edderion jurou sobre a sua honra que se manteria neutro nessas questões, mas, infelizmente isso causou uma perda sobre os seus aliados e que ameaçou terminar com a aliança e isso poderia se tronar catastrófico para o Norte, já que se essa aliança terminar, assim poderia permitir a abertura para ressuscitar a Fé Militante e transformar os outros reinos em seguidores dos setes e assim deixando o Norte sozinho para resistir a uma poderosa força de invasão; infelizmente Edderion continuou resoluto em sua neutralidade até a sua morte em 6542 D.L.N.

Rei Jorah Stark I; O Lobo Das Alianças (6542-6570 D.L.N.).

O que o Rei Jorah Stark I aprendeu de seu pai foi que nem todos podem ser agradados, por isso, trabalhou para restabelecer a aliança com os outros reinos; esquecendo-se da neutralidade, ele apenas cobrou tempo sobre a guerra que estava se aproximando mais uma vez, mas, não houve nada durante anos e isso deu tempo para Jorah I estabelecer a aliança com os seus aliados das Riverlands, Stormlands, Dorne e Blackwater Lands e isso foi extremamente importante para o futuro, o rei viria a morrer no ano de 6570 D.L.N.

Rainha Alyssane Stark VI; A Defensora (6570-6604 D.L.N.).

A Rainha Alyssane VI subiu ao poder em paz, pelo menos nos seus primeiros anos de governo, mas, então começou com uma série de tentativas de ataques de piratas na costa leste, especialmente na Mordida e isso pareceu historicamente um prelúdio do que estava para acontecer e de fato aconteceu quando Valecay atacou a região da Mordida e invadiu as suas ilhas; o Vale que estava secretamente crescendo a sua força maior do que a restrição decidiu atacar para tomar o controle do comercio daquela região; o Norte respondeu com o seu exército e sua frota em combate por mar e por terra nas ilhas, em dois anos haviam expulsado o Vale, mas, a Rainha Alyssane não atacou a costa do Vale pela necessidade de proteger e região da Mordida de novos ataques piratas; o Vale ganhou a repulsa dos outros reinos pela quebra de acordo da restrição, repulsa especialmente das Westerlands e do Reach que incrivelmente estavam respeitando o acordo assinado há tantos anos; a rainha viria a morrer em 6604 D.L.N.

Rei Edwyn Stark I; Duas Faces (6604-6621 D.L.N.).

Edwyn I ao chegar ao trono, um de seus primeiros atos foi tirar a restrição sobre as Westerlands e o Reach, depois de discutir com os seus aliados, estava na hora de confiar mais uma vez nesses dois reinos; de fato, eles aprenderam a não enfrentar os Reinos Makki ao mesmo tempo, com a restrição levantada e velhas alianças andalos esquecidas; em alguns anos, o Reach e as Westerlands se enfrentaram em batalha restringidas as suas terras; a Guerra Da Fronteira começada em 6615 D.L.N.; começou com questões de fronteiras vindas do povo que se desloca para as terras desabitadas e causam atritos que chegam a lutas com várias mortes, elas acabam em 6617 D.L.N.; com os dois lados chegando a um acordo e um casamento entre eles, ao lado do governo de Edwyn que foi pacífico e lucrou muito vendendo armas e suprimentos para os dois lados; ele morreria em 6621 D.L.N.

Rei Torrhen Stark XII; Lobo Triste (6621-6649 D.L.N.).

Torrhen Stark XII subiu ao poder reconstruindo as forças da Casa Stark que sofreram muito em mais uma batalha na Guerra Além Mar contra o Vale pela região da Mordida e a posse das ilhas da mesma, Torrhen sabia que eles voltariam para tentar mais uma vez, mas, enquanto o seu governo foi cercado por boas decisões, sua vida pessoal somente encontrou a tragédia com sua esposa morrendo ao dar a luz ao seu filho Brandon deixando a Casa Stark com risco de perder a linha principal; preocupado com Valecay, ele deixou a criação de seu filho para os seus treinadores e foi assim quando partiu para mais uma guerra no mar contra o Vale que estava atacando as Três Irmãs, Paps e Pebble; o Rei Torrhen morreria em 6649 D.L.N.; no mar e em combate.

Rei Brandon Stark XVIII; Brandon, O Ruim (6649-6658 D.L.N.).

Brandon assumiu o lugar de seu pai em meio à guerra que acontecia, enquanto se sentava para receber a coroa muito rápido para recuperar o Norte para vencer a guerra, ele começou a comandar passando ordens que se revelaram uma catástrofe militar para a Marinha De Northeros perder as suas batalhas e permitir que Valecay invadisse e que as ilhas fossem tomadas, permitiu que o povo das ilhas fossem massacrados já que ele não reuniu o resto da frota e os enviou para a evacuação, ele não deu ordens para o contra ataque para retomar as ilhas deixando muitos senhores descontentes, tomou decisões nas mais esferas da sociedade do Norte que não agradou a todos, somente aqueles que queriam ganhos e poder da coroa, colocou amigos em cargos importantes na corte que somente recebiam os soldos e não faziam nenhum trabalho; Brandon bebia até desmaiar e nunca ligou para governar, mesmo com algumas personalidades d Norte exigindo que ele governe e retome a região da Mordida que estava com uma forte concentração de navios do vale que impediam a entrada na região causando sérios prejuízos e o rei não fazia nada para resolver os problemas, até que ele morreu em 6658 D.L.N.; depois de desmaiar de tanto beber em sua cama; o Rei Brandon Stark XVIII passou a ser referido nos anais da história do Norte como Brandon, O Ruim.

Rainha Meera Reed Stark. (Regente). (6658-6670 D.L.N.).

Com a morte de seu marido, Meera Stark assumiu como Regente até seu filho alcançar a idade, logo que assumiu, começou a trabalhar para reverter às decisões de seu marido; executando os seus amigos preguiçosos e colocando pessoas competentes nos cargos, começou a recuperar o Norte das más decisões de seu marido e durante o seu governo preparou a campanha militar mais ousada que poderia ser feito; em um ataque feito a quase perfeição desferiu um golpe nas forças do Valecay que estavam dominando a região da Mordida e as ilhas, em três dias haviam tomado tudo de volta e erradicaram qualquer sinal dos andals na ilha e da Fé Dos Setes devolvendo as ilhas aos Primeiros Homens e a rainha foi além devastando completamente a costa do Vale para impedirem que subam novamente por algum tempo, ela morreria em 6670 D.L.N.

Rei Harlon Stark V; O Defensor Dos Portos (6670-6705 D.L.N.).

Harlon Stark V subiu ao trono governando por vinte anos de paz e prosperidade e aumentando as forças do Norte temendo uma retaliação do Vale mais uma vez, ela veio com um ataque direto à costa leste do Norte da região da Mordida tentando destruir os principais portos para assim terem a liberdade para invadir as Três Irmãs, Paps e Pebble, mas, o Norte resistiu e expulsou os invasores e os perseguiu para evitar invadirem as ilhas resultando em combates no mar, mas, o Vale foi derrotado e o rei pode voltar para a casa e reconstruir; Harlon V viria a morrer em 6705 D.L.N.

Rei Cregan Stark XIV; O Lobo Da Guerra (6705-6730 D.L.N.).

Cregan Stark XIV subiu ao trono em recuperar a costa leste na região da Mordida depois do ataque do Vale, mas, ele não esqueceu os Homens De Ferro e eles não esqueceram o Norte também e isso incluindo os outros reinos, então houve um ataque massivo dos Homens De Ferro por toda a costa oeste de Westeros, o Rei Cregan teve que desviar recursos para combater os invasores ao qual ele conseguiu tanto em terra como no mar, mas, então teve que lutar na costa leste com uma força do Vale, o que havia sobrado e reconstruído e mais uma vez conseguiu vencê-los, o Rei Cregan morreria em decorrência aos ferimentos das batalhas em que esteve; anos depois em 6730 D.L.N.

Rei Benjen Stark XIII; O Rei Louco (6730-6757 D.L.N.).

O Rei Benjen Stark XIII cresceu cercado em meio à guerra com o seu pai lhe falando sobre traidores, o Norte e o povo com as casas nobres estavam cansados de uma guerra quase que constante com o Vale e já falavam para desistir da região da Mordida, negociar com Vale e entre outras palavras, mas, todas podiam se resumir a se render, o Rei Benjen cresceu em meio à paranoia e ele levou isso quando subiu ao trono, paranoico começou a espiar fortemente os nobres e aqueles mais proeminentes das classes do povo, nesse tempo passou a enfrentar mais uma batalha contra do Vale que mais uma vez estava reivindicando a Mordida e as ilhas da região, enquanto estava em combate, o Rei Benjen aumentou a sua paranoia começando a ver traição em todos os cantos, começou a dar ordens de prender qualquer um com a mínima possibilidade de suspeita de traição, dos senhores, senhoras até o povo, ninguém escapou; mesmo diante dessa loucura o Rei Benjen expulsou o Vale mais uma vez e passou a executar as pessoas das ilhas acusadas de traição, o rei morreria em 6757 D.L.N.; sua paranoia restringia o que ele comia temendo qualquer coisa envenenada, mesmo com um provador oficial e isso o enfraqueceu até a morte; quando seu filho assumiu, o Rei Benjen Stark XIII seria lembrado como o Rei Louco.

Rei Edwyn Stark II; O Reparador (6757-6782 D.L.N.).

Edwyn Stark II subiu ao poder ainda com as decisões do Rei Louco Benjen XIII sobre ele ao qual levou o seu governo a trabalhar para acabar com isso; acabar com algumas dessas decisões e reformar o que a loucura de seu pai destruiu, além de reparar as relações com as casas do Norte e seu povo; isso pode ser trabalhado com cuidado e lentamente já que o Vale não atacou nesses anos em que Edwyn estava no trono, ele recuperou as relações com os outros reinos, além de devolver a prosperidade ao reino e a riqueza que havia perdido tanto com as decisões nos anos finais de governo de seu pai; uma de suas decisões foi estabelecer uma regra a mais nos Guardiões que são responsáveis pela proteção da Casa Stark e do rei, se houver qualquer sinal de loucura atestada por um Curador, é importante que seja feito tentativas de trazer o rei à sanidade, se tudo mais falhar, é responsabilidade dos Guardiões matar esse rei para preservar a estabilidade e riqueza do Norte e da Casa Stark; o rei morreria em 6782 D.L.N.

Rei Jon Stark XII; O Indigno (6782-6800 D.L.N.).

Diferente de seu pai calmo, controlado, atento, inteligente e negociador além de um orador, Jon Stark XII não nasceu com qualidades que lhe fazem um bom rei; ele assumiu o trono com uma fama de mulherengo, rápido com a raiva, temperamental, guloso e bebedor assíduo; seu governo foi marcado pelas festas suntuosas e a prostituição constante, ele comia, bebia e fodia quase nessa ordem, ou aleatoriamente ou tudo ao mesmo tempo, ele não ligava para os assuntos do reino ou a defesa em um momento em que havia uma guerra constante com Valecay; o reino caiu em corrupção e desordem e com as dívidas aumentando cada vez mais com os gastos do rei correndo o risco de trazer guerra dentro do Norte, ao final de seu governo, Jon Stark estava gordo, em estado de bêbado constante, fraco e com o Vale lançando um ataque que conquistou mais uma vez as ilhas; o Rei Jon Stark XII morreu em 6800 D.L.N.; em sua cama; com uma prostituta; passando a ser lembrado como O Indigno.

Rei Theon Stark IX; O Lobo Temperado (6800-6835 D.L.N.).

Theon Stark IX subiu ao poder no lugar de seu pai jovem e diferente de seu pai, ele começou a recuperar o Norte, de início causou expurgos dentro do governo, matando os corruptos ou até colocando em campos de trabalho para pagar os seus crimes, colocou pessoas sérias e responsáveis nos cargos do governo; pessoas que realmente sabiam o que fazer, combateu a corrupção de forma rigorosa; promoveu reformas estruturais, reconquistou a confiança dos aliados militares e comerciais, recuperou a força que o Norte tinha antes de seu pai assumir o trono, paciente e metódico, ele governou para fortalecer as relações com os senhores dos Norte e aliados de fora e diminuir ou até terminar as reclamações que poderiam ter; foi nos anos finais de seu governo em que começou uma campanha atacando a frota do Vale, destruindo ela sistematicamente e invadindo e recuperando as ilhas e o controle da região da Mordida; sua calma rendeu estratégia quase que perfeitamente elaboradas rendendo poucas perdas para o Norte, essa calma lhe rendeu o apelido de Lobo Temperado; o Rei Theon Stark IX morreria no ano de 6835 D.L.N.; expulsando o Vale de vez da região.

Rei Edrick Stark VIII; O Cruel (6835-6862 D.L.N.).

Edrick Stark VIII estava na batalha quando descobriu que seu pai havia morrido e que ele se tornou o novo rei, com raiva e jogando fora qualquer tipo de controle de temperamento que seu pai lhe ensinara, ele avançou com a frota e atacou à costa do Vale; em todas as regiões deu ordens de não ser misericordioso, homens, mulheres, crianças e idosos foram executados, cidades foram postas a tocha, campos foram salgados e florestas foram queimadas; algumas dessas florestas foram poupadas e dentro da mata foram plantadas Represeiros a mando do rei, houve saques e destruição até que o Ninho Da Águia foi cercado não dando nenhum tipo de alívio a população do castelo ou da região devastada, tanto que ele foi abandonado completamente somente ficando o exército do Norte; então o Rei Edrick deu ordens de retirada passando pelas Três Irmãs, Paps e Pebble apagando qualquer vestígio do Vale e da Fé Dos Setes; pela sua crueldade, Edrick foi chamado de O Cruel; ele passou o resto dos anos de seu governo com mão de ferro e uma justiça implacável além de realizar um desejo de seu pai, a aplicação de leis de responsabilidade fiscal ao qual limitava o que se podia gastar para o reino, separar as contas da Casa Stark da do Reino Do Norte e assim evitar os gastos excessivos de seu avô; o Rei Edrick morreria em 6862 D.L.N.; doente dos rins.

Rei Edwyle Stark X; O Conciliador (6862-6897 D.L.N.).

Edwyle Stark X agiu diferente do seu pai, para conciliar a opiniões vigentes dos senhores, sua justiça tinha a mesma força de vontade de seu pai, mas, Edwyle estimulou para que sempre os dois lados fossem escutados; trabalhou de forma diferente para resolver as questões que surgia, mas, ele não conseguia sair da sombra de seu pai ao qual seu governo com mão de ferro beirando a tirar os direitos do povo do Norte que lutaram para conquistar; Edwyle Stark agiu para acabar com os estragos de seu pai, mesmo que tenha governado trazendo ordem e bem estar para o povo, trouxe riqueza para o seu reino, mas, o seu reinado foi marcado por sua crueldade e isso Edwyle carregou pelo resto da vida até a sua morte em 6897 D.L.N.

Rei Karlon Stark VI; O Lobo Do Inverno (6897-6920 D.L.N.).

Karlon Stark substituiu o seu pai que ficou apagado na sombra do governo de seu avô; Karlon não teve esse problema tendo saído dela e estava governando voltado para o bem do Norte, prover para o seu povo e trazer a riqueza para o reino, ele se voltou para a sobrevivência do Norte ao qual seu reinado passou por dois invernos rigorosos que praticamente paralisou o seu reino nos meses em que duraram esses dois invernos; o Norte passou sem guerras por vários anos, mas, então mais uma vez enfrentou um ataque massivo da Frota De Ferro na costa oeste, não uma pequena escaramuça, mas, um ataque total para conquistar território, toda a costa oeste do Norte foi atacada e com força conseguiram expulsar os piratas que decidiram se voltar para mais ao sul no qual havia uma guerra de três frentes entre Westerlands, Reach e Dorne por questões de insultos e tentativas de matar, mas, o Norte podia mais uma vez ignorar se não Valecay tivesse ficado ousado e tentado atacar mais uma vez a região da Mordida para tomar as ilhas; uma dura batalha naval se seguiu com a derrota do Vale e o Rei Harlon morrer anos mais tarde devido aos ferimentos em 6920 D.L.N.

Rei Edwyn Stark III; Presa Do Lobo (6920-6947 D.L.N.).

Edwyn Stark III subiu ao trono em um reino em paz, mas, sabendo que não podia durar muito tempo, nos primeiros anos de seu governo, ele enfrentou uma situação, o Reach estava avançando com sua frota para atacar as Ilhas De Ferro devido aos Homens De Ferro terem devastado partes do litoral do Reach e entrado para o interior do reino pelos rios de lá; a Casa Gardener reuniu o seu exército e expulsou os Homens De Ferro e organizou a frota para atacar as ilhas com a intenção de eliminar os seus habitantes para sempre, mas, durante o percurso acabou atacando navios do Norte, matando a tripulação e saqueando a carga, Edwyn exigiu reparações, mas, não foi atendido e assim chamando a sua frota e atacando a frota do Reach no que foi conhecido na Guerra Dos Espinhos E Presas em 6925 D.L.N.; eles também invadiram as Ilhas De Ferro combatendo os seus habitantes e usando as ilhas como campo de batalha; as Westerlands com ressentimento ao Reach declarou apoio ao Norte e assim se resumiu a guerra no mar e nas ilhas envolvendo esses quatro reinos, em 6927 D.L.N.; a guerra acabou com nenhum dos dois lados vencedor e ambos pagando pelos prejuízos causados deixando a Ilhas De Ferro de fora e devastadas ao qual demorariam anos para se recuperar; eles prometeram vingança; o Rei Edwyn Stark III morreria em 6947 D.L.N.; com um reino em paz e recuperado da guerra.

Rainha Arya Stark VII; Rainha Loba (6947-6970 D.L.N.).

Rainha Arya Stark VII subiu ao trono no lugar de seu pai para governar o Norte, garantindo a paz e a prosperidade, mas, seu governo foi marcado com conflitos por piratas nos dois lados da costa do reino e por mais um ataque do Vale, atacando toda a costa do Leste com a intenção de esticar as forças do Norte e ter mais facilidade para tomar a Mordida e suas rotas comercias e além das ilhas, então a rainha passou a usar a estratégia de defesa para segurar os inimigos e ataques surpresa tomando os seus navios, recursos e matando a tripulação; depois de dois anos ela conseguiu derrotar o Vale, mas, tanto ela quanto seu pai viram uma necessidade maior ainda de um canal que unisse as duas costas e com ela passou a planejar o que seriam os primeiros desenhos do canal; ela morreria em 6970 D.L.N.; deixando essa responsabilidade para o seu filho.

Rei Eddard Stark XII; O Protetor Do Leste (6970-6998 D.L.N.).

Eddard começou o seu governo com a intenção de reconstruir as forças e a estruturas destruídas pela guerra e nos anos iniciais passou a realizar um governo de reconstrução e a planejar melhorias que ele logo implementou para ajudar o Norte e crescer mais rico e poderoso, ele também chamou os construtores para começar a planejar o Grande Canal Do Norte que sua mãe havia esboçado; foram os anos de estudo, desde a localização do canal, o custo, os empregados, os cálculos e tudo o que é necessário para que esse canal se torne realidade e principalmente, o Rei Eddard tinha a intenção de negociar com a Valyrian Freehold para ajudar na construção, mas, isso não aconteceu quando em 6996 D.L.N.; Valecay fez mais um ataque contra a região da Mordida, mas, não foi somente nessa região, ataques preventivos foram desferidos por toda a costa leste do Norte incapacitando portos e navios de guerra e comércio, mas, Skagos resistiu e assim o posto principal do Frota Leste Do Norte onde se tinha provisões para construir e reparar navios; com o ataque preventivo, o Norte jogou na defesa expulsando qualquer tentativa de invasão do Vale, foi nessa batalhas e cercos que o Rei Eddard morreu em 6998 D.L.N. em combate.

Rei Benjen Stark XIV; O Amargo (6998-7027 D.L.N.).

Benjen XIV subiu no lugar de seu pai, um príncipe moderado, feliz quando se permite e sério e decisivo quando se necessita, mas, ele viu o seus pais morrerem em combate contra os soldados andals do Vale, quando a construção de novos barcos de guerra terminou em Skagos, eles partiram para a guerra no mar destruindo qualquer barco do Vale e não poupando ninguém, nem os piratas e mercenários contratados, ao final da expulsão do inimigo da região da Mordida, Benjen havia perdido dois irmãos e vários primos; em sua raiva atacou e devastou o Vale, não a metade, mas, transformando todo o Reino De Valecay em cinzas deixando algumas partes intactas, como a localização de algumas florestas e as montanhas onde residiam os clãs da montanha que lhe prestaram auxílio; terminou com um cerco ao Ninho Da Águia ao qual o rei assinou uma rendição e a desistência da reivindicação da Mordida e depois foi morto; a guerra terminou em 7000 D.L.N.; o Rei Benjen perdeu mais duas irmãs nessa invasão.  
Rei Benjen se tornou um homem amargo quando voltou para casa com a vitória, mas, no mesmo ano a Casa Bolton vendo que a Casa Stark estava fraca tentou uma revolta junto com um dos aliados estava a Casa Greystark que cometeu um pecado de matar os Direwolfs da Casa Stark tinha que muitos dos ramos da Casa Stark via como crime imperdoável; a revolta terminou em 7002 D.L.N.; a Casa Bolton foi extinta sobrando um membro, Lecia Bolton que se casaria com um primo do rei, Eron Stark que levou o nome Bolton e foram colocados como mais um ramo da Casa Stark, mesmo que todas as terras que já foram dos Reis Bolton foram devolvidas; já a Casa Greystark tendo sobrevivido a um Bebê ficou com as terras ao norte de suas terras originais e ao sul da Casa Mollen onde as próximas gerações teriam muito que trabalhar para se sustentar com aquelas terras que pareciam ter pouca riqueza.  
Em 7005 D.L.N.; a Casa Manderly fugindo do Reach procurou o Rei Benjen Stark em uma audição buscando refúgio e o rei concedeu desde que deixasse de lado os Setes Deuses e voltasse para a Fé Makki e jurasse lealdade a Casa Stark ao qual a Casa Manderly teve os termos aceitados e receberam as antigas terras da Casa Greystark que ainda foi chamada de Kysten Gra (Costa Cinzenta) e seu antigo acento; o Wolf’s Den ao qual reconstruíram com sua fortuna para chamar de Porto Branco; o Rei Benjen morreria em 7027 D.L.N.; sendo lembrado como O Amargo devido aos acontecimentos que lhe fizeram perder a sua família.


End file.
